De Cullen à Callen
by Mackensy
Summary: L'histoire raconte que les Volturis ont un calice capable de rendre la vie. Les Rois le gardent précieusement, les roumains le veulent. Les Cullen se retrouveront mêlés contre leur gré à cette histoire. Fic en trois parties déjà écrite, dans la deuxième et troisième présence de crossover avec NCIS LA. Mais pas besoin de connaitre la série pour apprécier.
1. Prologue

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

 **Disclamer: les personnages de Twilight ne m'appartiennent pas, ni la série NCIS LA.**

 **Me revoilà avec une énième fic depuis le temps. Cette fois-ci avec une nouvelle philosophie qui vous plaira j'en suis sûr. Puisque ma fic est écrite totalement. Enfin la première partie et la deuxième, la troisième étant bien avancée. Et donc cela veut dire une parution régulière, je comptes un chapitre par semaine mais si vous m'encourager avec des reviews, on pourrait augmenter le rythme. Ce n'est pas du chantage, vous aurez le chapitre de toute façon à vous de voir si vous le voulez vite ou pas. J'avoue c'est du chantage.**

 **J'ai également changé la façon d'écrire les dialogues, je préfère cette version.**

 **C'est un crossover avec NCIS LA, mais très léger sur la première partie, la seconde et troisième c'est plus marqué mais il n'est pas obligatoire de connaitre la série pour suivre la fic. Mais les connaisseurs reconnaitront les allusions placées.**

 **J'espère que la fic vous plaira autant que j'ai adorée l'écrire.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

G Callen se réveilla en sursaut laissant échapper un petit cri. Du haut de ses huit ans, il se mordit le poing en écoutant. Après plusieurs secondes, il souffla, il n'avait pas réveillé sa famille d'accueil. Il avait apprit très vite à se faire discret, il se leva et alla à la fenêtre de la chambre. Il pleuvait comme dans son rêve. Il ferma fort les yeux, il revit cette fille courir, marcher sur un tronc, une autre fille l'appela et elle tomba dans l'eau. Il se rappela la force de l'homme qui la sauva, la tirant de l'eau sans effort avant de l'allonger sur le sol. Il se rappela son frisson quand l'homme mordit la fille dans le cou. L'homme se releva la bouche en sang, il cria en serrant le corps de la fille contre lui. Le petit garçon blond ouvrit les yeux et vit deux yeux rouges dans l'arbre en face de la fenêtre. Il poussa un cri et tomba sur ses fesses.

\- _"Mais tu vas la fermer sale mioche, on t'offre l'hospitalité et tu n'es même pas reconnaissant."_

* * *

 **Effectivement le prologue aussi est un crossover mais c'est juste pour vous embrouiller et comme je suis gentille, je vous mets le prochain chapitre tout de suite pour que vous puissiez avoir une idée plus précise.**

 _e_


	2. Amy Volturi

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

 **On se lance ensemble dans l'aventure, à vos lunettes.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 Amy Volturi**

Amy Volturi , habillée d'une robe et d'un manteau d'un blanc pure qui semblait venir d'un autre temps, se promenait dans le château de Voltera. C'était un véritable temple d'architecture avec une touche de modernité, les ascenseurs. Cela faisait déjà quelques années qu'elle était ici et elle connaissait chaque recoin. Elle sentit rapidement une présence derrière elle. Elle sourit mais sans se retourner, elle salua son espion.

\- "Bonjour Demetri". Elle l'entendit rire, elle adorait son rire.

\- "En promenade ma chère"? Demanda-t-il alors qu'il savait parfaitement où elle allait, c'était juste une question de politesse et pour ne pas lui rappeler sans cesse qu'elle était surveiller.

\- "Aro veut me voir".

\- "Il veut sa séance hebdomadaire?"

\- "Probablement". Dit-elle en haussant les épaules. On la demandait, elle venait, elle ne posait pas de question.

\- "Sa passion des fraises sera sa perte."

\- "Et qu'elle sera la tienne"? Demanda-t-elle se retournant et vit qu'il marchait sur les rebords des fenêtres. Ses cheveux coupés court lui allaient mieux que les boucles brunes qui lui tombaient auparavant sur les épaules.

\- "Toi assurément". "Te voila arriver à bon port, je te laisse. " Fit-il en sautant par la fenêtre ouverte.

Elle entra dans les appartements d'Aro et sa femme, Sulpicia. Mais là, il était seul dans son salon. Sur la table se trouvait des plats remplies de fraises, de tailles et de couleurs différentes. Il sourit quand il la vit. Elle s'agenouilla devant lui, il lui prit sa main et la fit se relever. Elle put voir dans ses yeux la convoitise, l'envie, il se serait lécher les lèvres que ça ne l'aurait pas étonnée. Aro était le vampire qu'elle connaissait avec le plus de grâce. Ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre lui tombaient élégamment sur les épaules. Ses traits étaient proches de la perfection, son teint était d'un blanc presque translucide contrairement à Demetri qui avait un teint plus olivâtre. .

\- "Mon enfant, je t'attendais avec impatience."

\- "Je suis venu dés qu'on m'a prévenue." Dit-elle respectueusement.

\- "J'en suis sûr. Essayons-nous."

Aro s'assit et emmena la jeune fille sur ses genoux. La scène aurait put semblée douteuse, une fille de seize ans sur les genoux d'un homme de quarante ans. Mais aucun des deux ne s'en formalisait et sans plus de préliminaire mais délicatement il lui pencha la nuque et doucement il planta ses crocs dans son cou. Elle gémit faiblement connaissant parfaitement cette sensation. Elle attendit que son roi aie fini de boire sans bouger. Quand il eut fini, il l'allongea dans le fauteuil et alla vers son festin. Elle le voyait déguster ses fraises comme si c'était le plus précieux des mets.

Il lui fallait un peu de temps pour récupérer mais elle n'aimait pas rester ainsi fragile, alors elle se redressa lentement. C'était ça sa routine. Elle apportait la vie au vampire pendant un laps de temps selon ce qu'il buvait. Un peu comme Raiponce et sa chevelure d'or. Et comme la princesse, elle se retrouvait enfermée dans ce château. Le roi, les rois ne voulaient pas que leur calice parte ou se fasse enlevé. Alors elle restait entre ses murs en satisfaisant ses rois ou les gardes qui avaient été loyaux. Elle savait qu'elle devait sa vie à ses rois et c'est pourquoi elle leur était si dévouée.

On frappa à la porte, elle releva la tête et vit Marcus et Caius ainsi que Demetri entrer. Bien qu'encore affaiblie, elle se mit à genoux devant ses seigneurs. Caius la regarda de haut et dit.

\- "Demetri ramène là dans sa chambre. " La grâce du second roi était également impressionnante mais sa colère la gâchait. Ses cheveux blancs comme la neige contrastaient avec ceux noirs de ses frères. Le troisième roi était le plus grand même s'il restait dans les normes, il avait les cheveux noirs également qui lui tombait sur les épaules. Sa grâce était elle dissimulé par une tristesse constante.

\- "Oui mon roi." Demetri s'inclina et s'avança vers Amy qui essayait de se mettre debout.

Voyant qu'elle avait du mal à se relever, il la porta telle une princesse. Elle se laissa faire, se collant un peu plus au torse musclé. On pouvait lire un peu d'inquiétude sur le visage du vampire bien qu'il ne la regardait pas elle mais devant soi. Ils sortirent de la pièce laissant les rois seuls.

\- "Ça-va?" demanda-t-il en continuant à marcher, elle cligna des yeux et répondit.

\- "Soif". D'une voix rauque.

\- "Tout est dans ta chambre."

Quand ils furent arrivés, il la déposa par terre et elle se jeta sur le malheureux qui se trouvait là pour ça. Elle but son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte avant de se relever et de s'assoir sur son lit. Un serviteur vint enlever le corps. Elle s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de manche.

\- "C'était pressant, tu ne devrais pas attendre si longtemps." La moralisa-t-il, elle le fusilla du regard en réponse.

\- "Tu sais que je n'aime pas ça." Elle ne buvait que quand c'était vraiment nécessaire. C'est comme si son côté humain l'empêchait d'apprécier pleinement sa vie de vampire.

\- "Tu es un vampire." Il regardait les bibelots qu'elle avait sur son bureau.

\- "Un vampire raté"

\- "Tu as un don unique. Les Rois te protègent comme le plus précieux des joyaux." C'est pourquoi elle portait ce manteau blanc. La hiérarchie dans la garde tient à la puissance de chacun. Ceux qui n'ont que la force physique à offrir sont moins respectés que ceux qui ont un don supplémentaire. Ce grade est symbolisé par la couleur du manteau: plus ce dernier est sombre, plus le vampire qui le porte est important.* Les rois ont les manteaux les plus sombres, Chelsea vint après, les jumeaux encore après, Demetri ensuite, Féllix sans don était parmi les derniers. Et elle n'avait même pas une nuance de noir, le blanc symbolisait l'unique, la beauté, le joyau de Volterra.

\- "Je ne suis pas humaine, je ne suis pas vampire, je suis une erreur."

\- "Si les Rois t'entendaient." Fit-il, elle se coucha et se mit dos à lui, il comprit le message avant qu'elle ne dise.

\- "Je suis fatiguée"

\- "Bonne sieste Raponz."

Quand la porte se ferma, elle se mit sur le dos regardant le plafond, souriant. C'était une blague entre eux, c'était le seul à l'appeler comme ça. C'était un peu son confident. Elle soupira, elle n'était pas vraiment fatiguée mais elle s'ennuyait. Et quand ça lui prenait et bien elle faisait comme avec mère Gothel. Elle partait s'amuser. Le roi Marcus lui avait parlé d'un vieux passage secret qui se trouvait dans sa chambre. L'idée était qu'elle atterrissait dehors et que vu qu'il faisait grand soleil aucun garde n'était là. Elle revêtit des habits modernes, un jeans, t-shirt, basket, simple mais de marque quand même. Elle ne pouvait pas faire les boutiques mais pouvaient commander tout ce qu'elle voulait sur internet et elle évitait le blanc. Elle se regarda dans le miroir à pied, elle n'était pas squelettique, ni grosse mais elle avait de bonnes joues et des hanches qui se voyaient, des seins présents mais loin d'être imposant. Ses cheveux bruns mi-long, un peu en mode garçonne donnait libre accès à sa nuque. Elle passa une main sur les marques qui commençaient déjà à disparaitre. Le brun de ses yeux avait quelques reflets rouges mais quasiment invisibles. Elle avait l'air d'une fille normale en vacance, satisfaite, elle sortit par son passage. Comme prévu, elle fut dehors sans soucis. Bientôt elle flânait parmi les touristes, elle prit une glace italienne qui ne masqua pas le dégout d'avoir prit la vie de quelqu'un. Elle admira les spectacles de rues, se fit même draguer par un jeune homme. Il avait seize ans mais en apparence elle aussi. La nuit tombait, elle savait que bientôt Demetri serait là sur ses traces. Elle n'était pas partie loin. Elle aurait juste une justification à donner comme à chaque fois et elle serait peut-être punie. Mais ça en valait la peine.

Comme prévu Demetri arriva à côté d'elle dés que le soleil se fut couché. Elle était entrain d'admiré des équilibristes quand il s'assit à ses côté. Elle sentait que Félix n'était pas loin dans son dos.

\- "Il pensait que tu ne serais pas de taille." Se moqua-t-elle gentiment, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait courir.

\- "Il avait besoin de marcher."

\- "Il peut me comprendre alors." Soupira-t-elle

\- "Tu as des kilomètres de château pour marcher."

\- "Tu sais que ce n'est pas pareil." Répondit Amy en applaudissant les artistes qui venaient de finir. "Toi tu parcoures le monde et moi je reste dans ma tour." Elle se leva et partit en direction du château, il fit de même.

\- "J'ai l'impression que depuis que tu es là, je suis ta baby-sitter attitré."

\- "Quand ne t'es pas là je m'ennuie encore plus. "

\- "C'est ce que je dis." Félix arriva à ce moment de l'autre côté d'Amy. Du haut de ces 2 mètres, le vampire était impressionnant en plus de sa musculature. Ses cheveux bruns coupés ras lui donnaient un côté militaire.

Ils l'escortèrent jusqu'au château puis ils se dirigèrent vers la salle du trône. Dés que la porte fut fermée, elle sut que ses rois étaient mécontents. Surtout Caius et Aro, Marcus lui avait un léger sourire. Ses deux frères lui avaient toujours refusé le plaisir de redevenir humain car il avait peur qu'il se suicide. Et pourtant c'était celui qui gâtait le plus la vampire. Elle mit un genou à terre devant les trois, attendant la sanction. Ils attendirent un peu la faisant languir. Puis la voix d'Aro résonna dans la salle.

\- "Nous t'offrons tous ce que tu veux et tu t'obstines à vouloir t'enfuir." Elle grimaça, il savait qu'elle ne voulait pas partir.

\- "Je ne m'enfuis pas, je reste toujours dans la cité mais j'ai besoin de promener autre part qu'entre ses murs." Elle savait que sa défense était pitoyable mais elle rajouta tout bas. "Je suis discrète."

\- "Donne-moi ta main." Ordonna Aro, elle ne réfléchit pas et lui tendit. Il la prit sans la douceur du matin cela lui permis de revivre sa journée. Il ne parla pas pendant un moment, il lâcha sa main mais resta devant elle.

\- "Tout affront doit être payé. Tu vas être enfermée dans les cachots jusqu'à ce que je décide le contraire et quand tu en sortiras pour accomplir ton devoir, tu seras toujours escorté. Tu comprendras peut-être la chance que tu as."

Sur ces mots, il fit signe à Demetri et Felix qui était resté en retrait de la conduire aux cachots. Ils ne parlèrent pas, ils l'enfermèrent dans une cellule avec un simple matelas défoncé au sol. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle venait ici. Mais cette fois-ci, Aro était vraiment en colère, elle n'aura pas du s'enfuir aussi proche de sa dose. Le retour à la vie de vampire, à un coup. La mauvaise humeur en fait partie. Elle se laissa choir sur son matelas. Elle en avait marre d'être un vampire raté et en plus figé dans ses seize ans. Qui peut prendre au sérieux une gamine de cet âge? Personne. La seule fois où elle a l'air d'un vampire avec peau froide et yeux rouge, c'était quand on la vidait un peu trop de son sang. Elle est un générateur de sang qui rend la vie. Un calice selon leur mot. Aro a essayé de transfusé son sang mais ça ne marche pas. Ah Raiponce. Il pense que s'il tarit la source, elle deviendra vampire totalement. Mais ça il ne le laissera jamais faire. Il aime trop redevenir humain, Caius moins, même s'il a ses lubies aussi. Ils ont également fait revenir des vampires à la vie pour ensuite les tuer. C'est du pur masochisme. A part ça, elle peut manger normalement, boire aussi et elle a besoin de dormir. Son cœur bas, plus lentement qu'un humain mais il bat. Mais elle est bien immortelle et elle possède une force, vitesse au dessus de la moyenne humaine mais inférieur à la plupart des vampires. Ni humaine, ni vampire. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux courts, c'était Aro qui les voulait ainsi. Avant elle les avait long mais il trouvait plus pratique d'atteindre sa gorge comme ceci.

On lui apporta son repas mais elle tourna le dos au plateau. C'était puéril mais elle avait seize ans après tout. Elle s'endormit sur sa paillasse dure et froide. Elle rêva encore de ce chariot rouge, de ce rire qui la hantait presque chaque nuit. Elle ne se rappelait plus vraiment sa vie d'humaine. Mais ce rire revenait souvent et elle n'arrivait pas à se souvenir à qui il appartenait.

\- "J'adore ta nouvelle chambre." Jane la fit sursauter, elle était devant la grille la regardant en souriant.

\- "Salut Jane". Marmonna-t-elle, les vampires oubliaient que dormir était vital et combien c'était énervant de se réveiller en sursaut.

\- "T'as encore fait des bêtises." C'était assez bizarre d'entendre cette phrase de la petite vampire blonde avec sa voix enfantine. Elle avait l'air d'avoir maximum 13 ans. Sans son visage féminin et ses lèvres pulpeuses, Jane pourrait facilement passer pour un garçon.

\- "Que veux tu ce n'est pas facile d'être la fille préférée." Elle s'étira les bras au dessus de sa tête.

\- "Normalement la fille préférée est obéissante."

\- "Ah oui ça doit être toi alors." Elle se releva et se mit face à son amie. "Comment c'était où que tu sois allé?" Elle était partie depuis une semaine environ. Amy n'était jamais au courant, elle ne partait pas en mission c'était trop dangereux.

\- "On c'est bien marré avec Alec, tu sais New-York c'est la ville qui ne dort jamais." Dit-elle rêveuse mais elle rajouta plus morne. "Mais avoir l'apparence d'une gamine n'aide pas."

\- "M'en parle pas."

\- "Toi tu as l'air d'avoir dix-huit ans et moi huit et t'arrives encore à te plaindre. T'es au moins attirable sexuellement."

\- "Ouais et c'est comme si j'avais une tonne de frères protecteurs. Mieux qu'une ceinture de chasteté." C'était vrai personne n'oserait ne serait-ce que l'effleurer sans permission, un vampire un jour l'avait bousculé, il avait été démembrée avant d'être décapité.

\- "L'âge idéal pour être transformé c'est 25 ans." Continua-t-elle sur sa lancée en faisant les marchant de long en large. "Assez vieux pour boire et assez jeune pour s'amuser"

\- "T'es sûr que tu as la permission de venir me distraire? Je suis punie."

\- "Je te l'ai dit je suis la fille préférée. T'es punie jusque quand?"

\- "Jusqu'au bon vouloir de nos rois."

\- "Je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre alors, je n'ai pas envie de parler à Heidi." Heidi n'était pas l'amie d'Amy, Jane elle l'a supportait.

\- "Ah non, je vis par procuration, il faut que tu me donnes quelque chose à procurer."

\- "T'es punie ma belle" Rigola-t-elle en montant les marches vers la sortie.

\- "Traitresse."

Elle resta donc seule dans son cachot, un jour passa personne ne vint. Deux jours et encore aucun signe de vie. Au troisième jour, elle en avait carrément marre. Elle croyait au moins qu'il viendrait pour qu'elle fasse son office de calice mais rien. Et là elle comprit que c'était là où voulait en venir Aro. Lui faire voir la chance qu'elle avait d'avoir une belle chambre et un bon travail. Elle devait admettre que son lit lui manquait mais elle savait aussi que la tentation de sortir reviendrait tôt ou tard. Personne n'est fait pour rester enfermer enfin à part les rois bien sûr.

* * *

 *** Les descriptions des personnages et des manteaux est tirés du livre " Tous les secrets de la saga twilight"**

 **Votre avis compte beaucoup, surtout que j'ai passé beaucoup plus de temps que d'habitude sur cette fic. J'attends vos retours avec impatience. Toutes reviews aura une réponse.**


	3. Attention aux souhaits qu'on prononce

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

 **Merci à Canada02 pour sa review, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

* * *

 **Il faut toujours faire attention aux souhaits qu'on prononce.**

Quatrième jour, cinquième jour, sixième jour un diner vampirique qu'elle ne bouda pas, pas par soif mais pour montrer sa bonne fois, septième jour vint sa délivrance. Enfin presque, deux gardes vinrent la chercher, ils l'emmenèrent à travers les couloirs. Elle s'amusa à leur faire quelques feintes d'évasion et ils paniquèrent à chaque fois, c'était trop facile. Elle se rendit vite compte qu'ils la conduisaient dans les appartements de Caius et Athenodora. Elle avala sa salive comprenant pourquoi elle avait eu ce diner le jour avant. Autant elle était habituée aux lubies d'Aro et ses fraises autant le couple Royal lui donnait des sueurs froides. Ils se servaient moins souvent mais c'était disons différent. Elle frappa à la porte et elle l'ouvrit quand elle en fut invitée. C'était bien ce qu'elle craignait, des bougies allumées une ambiance tamisée. Elle se mit à genoux devant ses souverains qui étaient assis sur le canapé. Athenodora rigola un petit coup avant de prendre la jeune fille par le visage pour la faire redresser. La Reine était plus grande qu'elle et avait un visage qui s'accordait parfaitement à son titre. Elle avait de long cheveux blonds bouclés, elle pourrait inspirée confiance si ses yeux rouges ne reflétait pas son côté prédateur. Elle sentit les cheveux du calice et lui posa un baiser sur la joue.

\- "Va prendre une douche et revient vite." Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille.

Amy s'exécuta en vitesse et revint prêt d'eux. Le couple se mit chacun d'un côté de la jeune fille. Ils se regardèrent d'un regard excité et à l'unisson, ils plongèrent leurs crocs dans le cou d'Amy. Chacun d'un côté, ils buvaient goulument. Ce n'était pas désagréable pour la brune, c'était même tout le contraire. Cependant les deux en même temps c'était épuisant, elle se vidait à vitesse grand V. Finalement ils la lâchèrent et elle tomba nonchalamment sur le sol. Ils s'éloignèrent, elle les regarda, sérieusement, ils allaient la laisser là? Elle n'avait plus la force de bouger ni de parler. Elle ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir mais elle entendit clairement le couple de vampire s'adonner à leur plaisir. C'était ça leur truc préféré, faire l'amour en humain, c'était stupide aux yeux d'Amy. Elle s'endormit, elle ne savait pas vraiment à quel moment mais quand elle se réveilla, elle était à nouveau dans son cachot. Elle grogna en se mettant sur le dos.

\- "Sérieusement?"

\- "Je venais voir si tu avais compris la leçon". Quand elle reconnut la voix, elle se mit tout de suite à genoux, Aro dans les cachots c'était inédit.

\- "Maitre". Dit-elle humblement

\- "Je t'ai posé une question."

\- "Je…." Elle ne voulait pas mentir et elle cherchait une réponse qui le satisferait mais son cerveau était encore dans le brouillard.

\- "Dois-je prendre ça pour un non?"

\- "Non Maitre, je vous suis reconnaissante de la protection, des privilèges et des biens que vous m'offrez." Elle fit une pause n'osant pas relever la tête. "Je comprends mais est-il si impossible que vous conceviez que j'ai besoin de sortir un peu. Même une journée par an." Elle ferma les yeux attendant la réaction, il prit un temps et répondit.

\- "J'en parlerai à mes frères et nous aviserons."

\- "Oh merci Maitre." Dit-elle en relevant la tête, il sourit.

\- "Maitre Aro, Maitre Caius requiert votre présence dans la salle du trône." C'était un garde qui venait de parler.

\- "Bien disposer." Dit-il puis il se tourna vers Amy. "Veux-tu venir avec moi?"

\- "Merci Maitre. "

Il ouvrit la grille et elle le suivit. Elle essayait de suivre le rythme mais la soirée l'avait épuisée. Ils arrivèrent finalement dans la salle du trône. Il alla rejoindre ses frères, Aro lui fit signe d'aller derrière les trônes dans l'ombre. Elle obéit et se plaça de manière à voir sans être vu.

\- "Edward Cullen demande une audience, mon frère". Expliqua Caius.

\- "On connait sa raison?"

\- "Non". répondit Marcus las comme à son habitude, ils s'assirent et Aro dit au garde.

\- "Bien nous allons le recevoir."

Elle était excitée peut-être l'avaient-ils oublié mais pour une fois qu'il se passait quelque chose d'intéressant et qu'elle était sur place. Elle se fit discrète et ne bougea pas quand le vampire entra. Il semblait au bout du rouleau, un peu comme Marcus. Il avait l'apparence d'un adolescent, les cheveux cuivrés. Il s'avança vers les rois et ne fit attention à personne. Il parla d'une voix morne sans vie.

\- "Je vous demande de me tuer." Sans préambule, c'était dit et c'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

\- "Pourquoi ferions-nous cela?" Demanda Aro

\- "Je ne supporte plus de vivre depuis que celle que j'aime est morte."

\- "Ta main."

Il lui tendit doucement et Aro la prit avec délectation, il scanna les pensées de leur invité. Enfin il le lâcha et vint se rassoir.

\- "Edward, j'aimerai m'entretenir avec mes frères pour prendre la meilleure décision."

\- "J'attendrais"

\- "Bien."

Il sortit et Aro expliqua ce qu'il avait vu à ses frères. Edward était tombée amoureux d'une humaine, il l'avait abandonnée pour la protégée et pendant qu'il était loin, elle c'était tuée. Et ce vampire voulait rejoindre sa bien-aimée. Amy crut que les rois allaient accéder à sa demande cependant Aro ne voulait pas perdre son don. Le garçon pouvait également lire dans les âmes mais sans les toucher et juste les pensées en direct. Il fit revenir le vampire.

\- "Vous avez fait votre choix?"

\- "Edward je crains que fort que tes remarquables dons ne soit trop précieux pour être détruit. Mais si tu n'es pas satisfait de ton sort, rejoins-nous. Nous serons ravis de t'accueillir et de mettre à profit tes talents. Pourrais-tu tolérer notre compagnie?"

\- "Vous savez comment cela va se finir". Dit-il, Amy se dit que ça sentait la bêtise.

\- "Pas sans motif légitime". Intervint Marcus mais le vampire partait déjà, Aro d'un air triste dit avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

\- "Quel gaspillage. "

Aro était clairement déçu car il savait bien ce que le garçon avait en tête. Et ses dons auraient été un atout précieux. Il fit appeler Alec, Jane, Félix et Demetri qui furent là rapidement. Amy ne se montra toujours pas.

\- "Edward va s'exposer aux humains. Arrêter le et ramenez le ici pour qu'il reçoive sa punition."

\- "Bien Maitre." Dirent-ils à l'unisson.

\- "Alec reste avec nous." Le garçon semblait contrit de devoir laisser sa sœur et les autres mais il obéit et ne bougea pas.

Le temps passa, Amy crut qu'elle allait être ramenée dans sa chambre mais rien ne se fit. Elle ne bougea pas même si elle savait que les rois n'étaient pas si bêtes. Elle voulait absolument voir la suite des évènements. Et elle fut surprise quand elle vit revenir les gardes avec Edward, une autre vampire et une humaine. Aro se leva.

\- "Isabella est vivante finalement."

Amy bougea légèrement pour voir mieux l'humaine. Elle n'écouta pas vraiment la suite, Isabella apparemment, était plutôt quelconque, elle lui ressemblait un peu. Elle reprit le cours de l'histoire quand elle entendit crier le vampire. Jane était à l'œuvre mais elle ragea quand son pouvoir ne fonctionna pas sur l'humaine. Amy sourit, cela allait plaire à Aro. Et de fait mais les deux autres rois n'étaient pas du même avis. Et Aro donna l'ordre à Félix de la tuer néanmoins Edward s'interposa. Une lutte commença entre les deux vampires, Caius la regarda à ce moment et elle se recula le plus possible. L'humaine cria pour arrêter le meurtre de son aimée. Aro dit une phrase qui se voulait déchirante de romantisme avant de s'approcher de Bella. Il allait la tuer quand la vampire, Alice, intervint. Aro lui prit la main et découvrit qu'apparemment Alice allait transformer sa belle-sœur. Le bonheur du roi était voyant et c'est Marcus qui clôtura la séance et ils repartirent ensemble.

Amy était rêveuse, ce couple était si passionné et pourtant si différent. Elle doutait qu'un jour elle puisse connaitre cet amour. Le repas fut amené par Heidi et les vampires se jetèrent sur les victimes, elle vint s'assoir sur les marches de marbres. Elle n'aimait déjà pas boire du sang mais en orgie encore moins. Demetri vint s'assoir à côté d'elle.

\- "Tu devrais gouter, Heidi a le don de les choisir." Demetri et Heidi étaient ensemble, enfin il couchait surtout ensemble. Amy ne s'entendait pas avec elle, elles s'évitaient le plus possible. Déjà, elle était plus grande qu'Amy, et Amy n'aimait pas les filles plus grandes qu'elle. Et du haut de son 1m60, beaucoup de filles rentraient dans cette case. Elle portait des lentilles qui lui donnait des yeux violet hideux qui contrastait avec ses cheveux acajous trop parfait.

\- "C'est bien son seul don." Se rappelant que c'était un sujet sensible, il dévia.

\- "Le spectacle t'a plu?"

\- "C'était divertissant." Elle adorait regarder des émissions de téléréalités et autres stupidité humaines mais le voir en vraie était encore mieux.

\- "Ecœurant tu veux dire."

\- "Tu sais les princesses dans leur tour rêve tous du prince charmant."

\- "Le prince charmant, je l'ai mangé." Dit-il en montrant ses crocs

\- "Va manger, tu me fatigues." Elle le poussa et il alla prendre la première femme qu'il trouva et y planta les crocs en la regardant elle.

Elle aurait voulu sortir mais elle n'avait pas reçu la permission. C'était un manquement aux règles et elle en avait déjà transgressé pas mal. Elle allait devoir attendre qu'ils finissent et elle savait qu'ils adoraient faire durer ses orgies. Marcus vint tout prêt d'elle portant un corps inanimé, il le mit à ses pieds. Il n'était pas mort, elle entendait son pouls mais il était inconscient comme elle les aimait.

\- "Mange"

\- "Merci Maitre"

Refusé un cadeau de ses Maitres ne se faisait pas et la soirée l'avait vidée. Elle se jeta donc sur le malheureux et elle dût admettre qu'elle n'était pas si différente. Elle était un monstre comme les autres.

Le lendemain couchée sur son lit, elle n'arrivait pas à chasser l'image de ce couple atypique. L'amour était palpable et c'était un sentiment qu'elle avait du mal à cerner. Comme elle l'avait dit à Jane, ses Rois ne l'auraient jamais laissé aimé quelqu'un. Avait-elle été amoureuse pendant sa vie humaine? En étant morte à seize ans, elle en doutait. On frappa à sa porte, elle se releva quand un vampire entra.

\- "Maitre Marcus veut vous voir."

\- "Maitre Marcus, seul?"

\- "Oui dans ses appartements."

Elle se leva prestement, vérifia sa tenue, mit sa cape et suivit l'homme car elle ne voulait pas désobéir à son roi. Mais Aro avait interdit à Marcus de la voir seule. Elle était un peu piégée mais elle préférait attendre de voir ce que lui voulait l'homme. Elle frappa, entendit la réponse lente caractéristique et entra. Elle s'agenouilla comme à son habitude, Marcus regardait des photos apparemment. Il la laissa comme ça pendant un moment avant de dire.

\- "Assois-toi." Lui montrant le fauteuil, les trois appartements des rois étaient semblable dans leur meubles seule la décoration différait. Chez Aro c'était dans les ton vert mais décorer avec goût, chez Caius c'était bordeaux cependant c'était surchargé en bibelot et chez Marcus c'était vide à part des photos. Vide comme son âme après la mort de Didyme.

\- "Maitre?" demanda-elle un peu mal à l'aise.

\- "Ne t'inquiète pas, je veux juste parler." Il continua à marcher dans l'appartement.

\- "Bien Maitre."

\- "Que penses-tu d'Isabella?" La question la désarçonna un peu, elle se trémoussa mal-à-l'aise.

\- "L'humaine?"

\- "Oui"

\- "C'est une humaine normale pour moi." Elle n'avait pas vraiment l'occasion de voir des humains vivants très longtemps à part Gianna, la réceptionniste. Pour l'instant c'était celle qui était restée le plus longtemps, bien qu'un an ne soit pas fort long.

\- "Une humaine voulant se sacrifier pour un des nôtres. Et le jeune Edward prêt à se tuer pour la rejoindre."

\- "Oui c'est…." Elle n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il voulait entendre, écœurant, stupide comme Demetri ou magnifique comme elle.

\- "L'amour." Dit-il simplement, il vint s'assoir à côté d'elle. "Leur lien est fort et je me souviens d'un lien qui lui ressemble." Il s'arrêta et elle cru, qu'il avait fini mais il reprit toujours doucement. "Nous avions envoyé un garde surveillé des vampires roumains qui laissait trop de trace en Amérique. C'était un garde en qui nous avions totalement confiance. Les jours passèrent et il sembla faire trainer l'affaire. Aro et Caius s'impatientaient, le temps passait et les réponses du garde semblaient de moins en moins claires. Finalement il nous contacta en nous disant qu'il avait transformé une humaine et qu'elle avait surement un don. Mes frères étaient furieux mais il la ramena et supplia de lui laisser la vie. Quand j'ai vu le lien qui les unissait je suis intervenu en sa faveur. C'était clairement des âmes sœurs." C'est vrai qu'elle oubliait parfois que son roi pouvait voir les liens entre les personnes. C'était mieux qu'un livre de romance, elle voulait connaître la suite donc elle brusqua un peu son Maitre.

\- "Que c'est-il passé Maitre?". Il allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur Aro.

\- "Amy que fais-tu là?" Elle ne savait que répondre, heureusement Marcus intervint.

\- "Je lui ai demandé de venir mon frère."

\- "Es-tu sûr que cela soit raisonnable?"

\- "Je voulais juste de la compagnie."

\- "Fort bien j'espère que cela t'a plut." On avait l'impression qu'il parlait à un enfant. "Amy retourne à tes appartements."

\- "Oui Maitre". Elle s'inclina et sortit.

Elle referma la porte derrière elle en ayant jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Marcus. Elle aurait tellement voulu savoir la fin de l'histoire. Alors qu'elle repartait vers sa chambre, elle fut interpellée par Jane.

\- "Tu étais avec Maitre Marcus?"

\- "Exact"

\- "Il y a une rumeur qui court". Jane adorait les rumeurs

\- "Ah oui?" Amy était toujours dans l'histoire et elle répondait sans trop s'intéresser.

\- "Elle dit que tu seras sa prochaine femme." La calice s'arrêta et Jane dut faire pareil.

\- "C'est stupide."

\- "Je trouve aussi." Dit-elle en reprenant sa marche "Mais si Chelsea voulait que ça se fasse, ça se pourrait." Chelsea et son pouvoir d'unir ou de désunir, ce n'était pas non plus la copine d'Amy.

\- "Ouais je suppose"

\- "Ça ne va pas?" Jane et Amy avaient une relation étrange. Les deux filles étaient très différentes, l'une aimant torturé, l'autre se culpabilisant à chaque bain de sang. Mais Jane avait été celle assignée à sa protection, la première année. Après un début très difficile, Jane s'adoucit après qu'Amy lui aie sauvé la mise devant les rois. Depuis ce n'était pas une amitié fusionnelle mais les filles aimaient passée du temps ensemble.

\- "Si, si"

\- "Il parait qu'une nouvelle mission se prépare."

\- "Super"

\- "Pour surveiller ces Cullen."

\- "Comment va Corin?" Amy changeait souvent de sujet, n'écoutant qu'à moitié, Jane y était habituée.

\- "Qu'est-ce que j'en sais? On ne la voit jamais."

\- "Je l'aime bien. Je vais passer la voir."

Jane haussa les épaules mais prit un autre chemin. Amy se dirigea vers le chemin du salon des Reines. Être la garde des altesses n'était pas le boulot le plus motivant et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle aimait bien Corin. Car elles se ressemblaient sauf que Corin ne se serait jamais enfuie elle. Cette dernière se trouvait devant la porte du salon bien droite. C'était surement la garde qui pratiquait le protocole avec le plus de sérieux.

\- "Bonjour Corin."

\- "Amy, que fais-tu par ici? Les reines ont demandés ton service?" On sentait que si c'était le cas, elle serait vexée de ne pas être au courant.

\- "Non, je me balade et j'avais envie de voir comment tu allais." Corin semblait se détendre, passant une main travers ses magnifiques cheveux blonds.

\- "Je vais bien, merci."

\- "Que font-elles?"

\- "Des confidences, je suppose, c'est pour ça qu'elles m'ont fait sortir."

\- "Je me demande ce qu'elles peuvent encore se dire en se voyant tout les jours." Amy fixait la porte comme si elle allait lui révéler tout ses secrets. Tout le monde savait que c'était en grande partie grâce au don de Corin que les Reines restaient à Volterra, elles oubliaient l'envie de partir.

\- "Je ne préfère pas savoir." Amy se tourna de nouveau vers la blonde.

\- "Dis tu as déjà entendu parler d'un garde qui aurait désobéi à un ordre des Maitres et qui aurait ramené un nouveau né ici?" Elle lui demanda à elle car c'était son amie, ou ce qui y ressemblait le plus et elle n'était presque jamais en contact avec Aro, donc peu de chance qu'il découvre sa question.

\- "Non mais je suis toujours un peu à l'écart de tout tu sais." C'était le risque effectivement.

\- "Oui moi aussi."

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Juste par curiosité, j'essaye de m'occuper comme je peux."

\- "Tu as pensé à la salle des archives. C'est peut-être consigné même si à mon avis la fin, on l'a connait."

\- "Décapité sans aucun doute." Elle n'était jamais allé dans la salle des archives même si elle savait où elle se trouvait. "Merci, je te laisse à ta mission."

Amy reprit le chemin de ses appartements mais la tentation était trop grande. Elle fit demi-tour prit un autre couloir et se dirigea vers la salle des archives. Elle ouvrit la porte et tomba sur un vampire qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Il avait dut être transformé vers 40 ans, ce n'était pas le meilleur âge. Ses yeux rouges juraient avec ses cheveux gris. Il l'a regarda en plissant les yeux comme s'il pensait qu'elle était une vision.

\- "Je peux vous aider?"

\- "Je m'ennuie et j'aurais voulu savoir si je pouvais consulter les archives?"

\- "Ce n'est pas l'activité la plus passionnante." Dit-il visiblement septique

\- "On fait ce qu'on peu avec ce qu'on a."

\- "Je suis désolée mais vous devez avoir l'autorisation de Maitre Aro pour pouvoir consulter les archives."

\- "Je ne savais pas."

\- "Maintenant vous savez, veuillez me laisser travailler." Il lui tourna le dos sans un mot de plus.

Elle sortit, elle pourrait toujours tenter de demander la permission au Roi. Mais pour lui dire quoi, qu'elle voulait connaitre la fin de l'histoire de Marcus. Alors qu'elle trainait des pieds vers ses appartements, elle fut arrêtée une nouvelle fois.

\- "Bonjour Raiponce." Demetri commença à marcher à ses côtés, les mains dans le dos comme à son habitude.

\- "Tu ne t'en lasseras jamais?"

\- "Non mais je sais que tu aimes ça aussi." C'était vrai, elle ne pouvait le nier mais elle pouvait encore moins lui avouer

\- "Si tu le dis."

\- "Pourquoi tu râles?"

\- "Je voulais aller aux archives mais il faut l'autorisation de Maitre Aro."

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire dans les archives?"

\- "Me distraire." Il l'a regarda septique lui aussi, il fallait vraiment qu'elle trouve une autre excuse.

\- "Tu n'auras qu'à lui demander, il veut te voir."

\- "Demi-tour"

Il l'escorta jusqu'aux appartements du roi. Quand elle fut entrée, elle ressentit un léger malaise. Aro ne la regardait pas comme d'habitude. Sans un mot, il lui prit la main plus durement. Elle n'avait pourtant rien fait de mal, elle grimaça, il forçait un peu trop.

\- "Tu es mon plus précieux bien, tu le sais Amy." Dit-il en la regardant de ses yeux rouges carmin. "C'est pourquoi ce qui va suivre va être terriblement dur pour moi."

\- "Maitre, ais-je fais quelque chose de mal, vous ais-je déçu?" S'enquit-elle, elle ressentait un poids en elle.

\- "Non t'as loyauté me réchauffe." Il passa la main sur sa joue, elle était encore plus perdue

\- "Je ne comprends pas Maitre."

\- "Je t'offre ce que tu souhaites. Tu vas partir en mission."

\- "Hors du château?" C'était une question idiote mais il ne releva pas

\- "En Amérique. Je veux que tu ailles te lier d'amitié avec Isabella Swan. Je veux savoir ce qu'ils prévoient de faire réellement." Elle était contente et en même temps complètement perdue.

\- "Maitre, pourquoi moi?

\- "Tu nous es dévouée et personne ne te connais. Ton apparence humaine lui donnera confiance. Tu vas aller au lycée, t'intégrée et agir en humaine. Mais tu n'iras pas seule, Félix t'accompagnera mais il ne vivra pas avec toi. Il te protégera de loin." Elle avait les yeux baissée et se balançais légèrement d'un pied à l'autre. "Je te sens soucieuse, n'est-ce pas ce que tu voulais?"

\- "J'ai peur de vous décevoir."

\- "J'ai confiance en toi." Ses mots, elle les ressentit comme ce que devait ressentir une fille quand son père la félicitait.

Au fond d'elle ses émotions étaient emmêlées. Elle voulait sortir, elle allait sortir mais loin. Elle était heureuse en en même temps cela faisait déjà tellement d'années qu'elle était ici. Affronter le monde, s'intégrée, en était-elle capable?

* * *

 **A bientôt pour le nouveau chapitre, en attendant une question, une affirmation, une altercation, une consternation, bref pour écrire les reviews se trouvent là pour ça.**


	4. Il pleut, il mouille,

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

Merci à Canada02 et Rachoue pour les reviews et donc nouveau chapitre.

* * *

 **Il pleut, il mouille c'est la fête aux andouilles.**

* * *

Amy poussa la porte de sa nouvelle maison. Pour l'histoire, elle était émancipée après un séjour à l'orphelinat et des familles d'accueils moisies. Elle vivait donc seule et c'était génial. Même si elle savait que Félix devait être quelque part dans les bois. Mais elle ne préférait pas y penser, pour l'instant elle était seule. Elle commença par défaire ses valises, c'était tout des nouveaux trucs que Gianna avait acheté pour que rien ne sente le vampire. Elle porta une main à son cou où d'habitude se trouvait son collier des Volturis. Elle était tellement habituée à le porter mais sans lui elle sentait la pression de Volterra s'envoler. Elle alluma la musique et se mit à danser dans toute la maison tout en visitant. Elle s'arrêta quand on sonna à la porte, elle baissa le son. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit que c'était une voiture de police. Elle alla ouvrir.

\- "Bonjour. Je faisais trop de bruit? Désolée je viens d'emménager et je voulais fêter ça." Dit-elle poliment au policier brun.

\- "Non, ce n'est pas pour ça. Vous n'avez pas vraiment de voisin donc personne pour se plaindre." C'est vrai que sa maison était à la sortie de Forks et qu'elle serait plutôt tranquille. ''Je m'appelle Charlie Swan et je venais voir si vous aviez besoin de quelque chose?" Il rajouta "J'ai lu votre dossier.''

\- "Merci Monsieur, mais pour l'instant tout va bien." Elle souriait, d'un sourire sincère, cet homme lui inspirait confiance même si elle n'aimait pas les moustaches.

\- "N'hésiter pas, je vous laisse mon numéro." Il lui donna une carte qu'elle prit. "Vous entrez au lycée je pense."

\- "Exact, demain."

\- "Ma fille y est aussi, si vous voulez je peux lui demander de passer vous prendre."

\- "Je ne voudrais pas déranger."

\- "Je lui dirai, ça ne l'a dérangerait pas." Il semblait content, c'était peut-être pour embêter sa fille.

\- "Merci Monsieur"

Cette mission s'annonçait bien, sans rien faire elle allait déjà faire connaissance avec Isabella. Elle recommença à danser. Elle fit une autre danse de la joie quand elle vit que son frigo était plein.

Le lendemain comme prévu, la brune vint la chercher dans un vieux pick-up orange. Amy ferma la porte, raffermit sa prise sur son sac en bandoulière et alla prêt de la vitre conducteur. Isabella ouvrit la fenêtre.

\- "Bonjour, je suis Amy, tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas?"

\- "Bella et non ça ne me dérange pas, monte". Amy fit le tour et alla s'assoir.

\- "Merci". Elle attacha sa ceinture et la conductrice démarra.

\- "Alors comment trouves-tu Forks?" Il commença à pleuvoir et elle mit les essuie-glaces en marche qui firent des couinements.

\- "Bien mais je suis ici que depuis hier."

\- "Et qu'as-tu fait?" Elle réfléchit un instant avant de répondre honnêtement.

\- "Danser". Bella la regarda comme si elle était folle

\- "Sérieusement?" Il fallait qu'elle développe sinon elle allait la déposer à l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche.

\- "J'attendais ce moment depuis tellement longtemps."

\- "Quel moment?"

\- "De vivre seule, je suppose que ton père t'as expliqué en gros." Elle l'espérait, elle ne voulait pas devoir l'expliquer encore et encore.

\- "Oui en gros". Elle rougit, elle devait connaitre toute l'histoire.

\- "Bref dis-moi tu habites ici depuis longtemps?"

\- "Non, je viens de revenir. Mes parents sont divorcés et avant je vivais chez ma mère en Floride mais avec son nouveau mari, ils bougent beaucoup pour l'instant ils sont à Los Angeles."

\- "LA, je rêve d'y aller."

\- "Vraiment?"

\- "Oui". Ils arrivèrent au lycée, Bella se gara et Amy prit un temps pour admirer les bâtiments. "J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas remis les pieds dans un lycée."

\- "Il est plutôt cool mais ils adorent les nouveaux donc attention à toi."

\- "Merci du conseil." Dit-elle en descendant.

\- "Bonjour Bella" Fit une voix derrière elles, Bella sursauta en poussant un petit cri alors qu'Amy la rejoignait.

\- "Edward, tu m'as fait peur".

\- "Désolé." Il l'a prit dans ses bras pas désolé pour un sous, il rigolait.

\- "Amy, je te présente Edward mon petit ami et Edward voici Amy, elle est nouvelle."

\- "Enchanté" Il fronça le nez, se pouvait-il qu'il puisse la sentir, impossible.

\- "De même, il y a un problème?"

\- "Non Edward a mal dormi ça lui arrive souvent." Niveau excuse, elle n'était pas meilleure qu'Amy.

\- "Bon je vais vous laisser, merci encore Bella."

Elle les laissa là, Edward devait être surpris de n'avoir pas put rentrer dans son esprit. Seul ceux qui avait gouté son sang pouvait utiliser leur don. Elle réajusta son sac sur son épaule et avança. Elle alla chercher son horaire et toute la paperasse et alla à son premier cours qui était Education Physique et c'était piscine aujourd'hui. Elle se mit en tenue et alla rejoindre les autres. Les filles étaient sur le bord et les garçons n'étaient pas encore là, apparemment.

\- "Bonjour moi c'est Jessica." Dit une fille, Amy sentait un mal être mais elle ne savait pas d'où ça lui venait.

\- "Amy" Dit-elle distraitement.

\- "C'est un diminutif?"

\- "Non" Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, elle voulait trouver la source de son problème.

\- "Parce que Isabella préfère qu'on l'appelle Bella alors je me disais que…" Amy la regarda un instant, des yeux bleus, la même taille qu'elle, des cheveux bruns bouclés volumineux. Une fille normale en somme.

\- "Non"

\- "Ok en tout cas j'espère que tu joues mieux qu'elle."

Le professeur leur intima d'aller dans l'eau. Tous obéir, ils firent quelques longueurs mais alors qu'elle nageait Amy reçut un coup sur la tête qui la désorienta un moment. Elle paniqua réellement et commença à se débattre. Elle n'arrivait pas à retrouver la surface et elle perdit connaissance. Elle entendit une voix l'appeler, c'était une voix de gamine.

\- _"Amy! Amy!" C'était du désespoir, la fille pleurait._

Cette voix c'était…

\- "Mademoiselle Callen, est-ce que ça va?" Elle ouvrit les yeux et cracha de l'eau, elle était allongée sur le bord de la piscine et tout le monde la regardait.

\- "Oui je crois." Elle s'assit toujours un peu dans les vapes.

\- "Vous voulez qu'on vous amène à l'infirmerie?"

\- "Non"

\- "D'accord mais vous rester sur le banc" Elle s'exécuta et alla avec les filles indisposés.

Apparemment c'était un gars qui s'appelait Mike Newton qui lui avait lancé un ballon sur la tête. C'était hilarant vraiment, si elle pouvait le vider de son sang, là elle le ferrait. Elle essaya de se rappeler à qui appartement la première voix mais c'était le flou complet.

\- "Salut, ça va?" Elle tourna la tête pour voir une fille avec une queue de cheval et des lunettes.

\- "Oui"

\- "Je t'ai vu paniqué c'était impressionnant."

\- "Mauvaise expérience de l'eau, je croyais que c'était passé" Elle avait été transformée après qu'elle se soit presque noyée. En réalité, elle n'avait jamais remis les pieds dans un plan d'eau depuis. Elle venait de faire le lien.

\- "Désolée en faite moi c'est Angela et ne fait pas attention à Mike, il fait tout pour attirer l'attention de Bella." Effectivement, le blond était entrain de faire des sauts les plus bruyants possibles.

\- "Il devrait revoir ses méthodes."

Après le cours, elle avait une heure d'étude. Elle s'installa à un poste d'ordinateur et l'ouvrit. Elle savait comment l'utiliser mais à Volterra, elle ne pouvait pas s'en servir seule. Mais vu qu'elle s'ennuyait, elle se dit qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre. Elle hésita un moment puis tapa dans la recherche Google. Amy Callen avec le mot noyade. Elle tapa sur entrée avant de fermer aussitôt la page en pensant qu'Aro, ne voudrait certainement pas qu'elle fasse cette recherche.

La journée se passa sans réel accident. A midi, elle mangea avec Jessica et Angela, Bella mangeait avec les Cullen. Jessica n'arrêtait pas des les épiés sans était presque malsain.

\- "Elle a vraiment trop de chance Bella."

\- "Pourquoi?" demanda Amy en dégustant son hamburger. A Volterra elle avait droit à beaucoup de plats italiens mais rarement à des mets de fast-food.

\- "Elle sort avec Edward Cullen, toutes les filles en sont folles. Mais personne ne l'intéressait et quand Bella est arrivée, ça été le coup de foudre."

\- "Tu ne serais pas un peu jalouse?" Elle demanda mais elle savait la réponse. "Tu pourrais sortir avec un de ses frères."

\- "Non, ils sortent tous ensemble. Alice la petite aux cheveux noires, elle sort avec Jasper le blond tourmenté et Emmett lui il sort avec la belle blonde Rosalie." Amy tourna légèrement la tête pour voir qui était qui. "Ce n'est même pas légal."

\- "Pourquoi?" Elle ne connaissait pas leur histoire inventée.

\- "Le docteur Cullen et sa femme les ont adoptés."

\- "Donc ils ne sont pas vraiment frère et sœur." Elle savait qu'ils les entendaient et les défendre devrait lui rapporter des points de sympathie. Si elle voulait se rapprocher de Bella, il fallait que les Cullen soit d'accord.

\- "Non mais…"

\- "Ton téléphone sonne." Dit Angela, c'est vrai qu'Amy n'était pas encore habitué à son portable.

\- "Merci Angela"

Elle prit ses affaires et sortit de la pièce bondée. Elle décrocha en étant sûr d'être assez loin des Cullen et de leurs oreilles.

\- "Allo?" Elle ne savait pas vraiment sur qui elle allait tombée.

\- "Tu t'amuses?" Demetri bien sûr, sa baby-sitter, c'était d'ailleurs bizarre que se soit Félix qui soit là avec elle.

\- "Comme une petite folle." C'était la pure vérité, elle s'amusait comme jamais.

\- "Les Maitres veulent un premier rapport."

\- "Je me rapproche doucement de Bella, Edward a été surpris de ne pas pouvoir lire dans mon esprit."

\- "C'est tout?"

\- "Je suis là que depuis hier soir. Et Félix?"

\- "Il rode pas loin de toi. Fais attention à toi." Elle était sûre qu'il avait donné des ordres à son ami.

\- "Oui promis papa."

Elle raccrocha en l'ayant entendu grogner. Elle resta là un moment, profitant du calme. Elle n'aurait pas cru que la quiétude du château, lui manquerait si vite. Elle aimait l'animation mais passer du rien au tout, c'était déstabilisant.

\- "Bonjour moi c'est Alice". Elle sursauta, elle ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

\- "Wouah, salut, je suis Amy"

\- "Bella m'a parlé de toi." Comme entrée en la matière c'était très spéciale.

\- "Déjà?"

\- "Et oui et puis tout le monde parle de ton accident à la piscine. Et vu que pour une fois ils ne parlent pas de nous ça nous fait des vacances."

\- "Tant mieux pour vous alors." Elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi dire d'autres, ça ne lui plaisait pas vraiment d'être au centre des plaisanteries.

\- "T'inquiète, ils reviendront vite sur nous. Tu n'aimes pas l'eau?"

\- "J'ai manqué de me noyer, c'est vraiment pas passé loin et depuis je suis un peu réticente."

\- "Je comprends." Elles commencèrent à marcher vers la cafétéria.

\- "Alice à quoi tu joues?" Demanda Edward, il l'avait murmuré mais les deux vampires l'entendirent, et Amy se posait la même question.

\- "Je dois y aller." Fit-elle en se tournant sautillant vers la cafétéria.

\- "D'accord." Dit-elle doucement la voyant partir.

Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement, les gens se moquaient d'elle mais ce n'était pas si terrible que ça. Elle n'avait pas vraiment seize ans, elle pouvait encaisser. Bella vint la retrouver avant de sortir.

\- "Je te reconduis?" Trop facile pensa Amy.

\- "Si tu as rien d'autres de prévu."

\- "Non rien." Elle réfléchit une minute. "Ça te dirait de venir à la maison pour étudier?"

\- "Euh oui mais tu ne préférais pas aller voir Edward?" Elle était contente de passer du temps avec la brune mais elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi elle n'allait pas le voir. "Même si ça ne me regarde pas."

\- "Je suis punie". Elles montèrent dans le pick-up.

\- "Oh désolée pourtant t'as pas vraiment la tête de la fille à faire des bêtises."

\- "Ouais".

\- "Sans vouloir te vexer." Rajouta-t-elle devant l'air songeuse de l'humaine.

\- "T'inquiète, je ne sais plus vraiment qui je suis c'est temps si." Apprendre l'existence des vampires avaient dut chambouler pas mal de truc. "J'ai vu que tu parlais avec Angela et Jessica, elles sont sympa."

\- "Oui j'ai vu Alice aussi."

\- "Oui elle m'a dit, elle peut être surprenante."

\- "Elle a l'air marrante mais je ne suis pas vraiment habitué à avoir des amis." Amy voulait être franche, elle ne voulait pas mentir plus que nécessaire à Bella.

\- "Vraiment?". Elle semblait réellement surprise.

\- "Quand j'étais à l'orphelinat c'était pas la joie et puis mes familles d'accueils n'ont jamais été propice à inviter des amis."

\- "Tu as des frères ou des sœurs?"

\- "Je…" bizarrement c'est question l'a mis mal à l'aise. Soudain le rire de ses rêves revint, elle secoua la tête pour chasser cette idée. "Non, je suis seule."

\- "On est arrivée"

La maison était simple mais avec un certain charme. Elle suivit la jeune fille dans la maison, elles s'installèrent dans le salon avec un verre de coca. Elles parlèrent, firent leur devoirs et parlèrent encore.

\- "Alors avec Edward, c'est sérieux, sérieux?" Elle connaissait la réponse, elle avait voulu mourir pour elle et vice versa, donc c'était plus que sérieux, mortellement sérieux.

\- "Oui mais pour tout te dire, il est assez vieux jeu." Amy ricana la plupart des vampires l'étaient parce que la plupart avec été engendré aux siècles passés.

\- "C'est-à-dire?"

\- "Le mariage et après le reste." Isabella rougit, Amy pouvait comprendre.

\- "Ok, ce n'est pas si mal." Comparé à son sort à elle, vierge à jamais.

\- "Il voudrait qu'on se marie après le lycée."

\- "Et tu ne veux pas?"

\- "Les gens qui font ça c'est parce que la fille est enceinte." C'était clairement un conflit de génération, elle se demanda quel âge avait réellement Edward.

\- "Donc c'est toi qui ne veux pas ou se sont les autres qui ne veulent pas."

\- "Je…"

\- "Ecoute, les gens parleront quoi que tu fasses. Mais ne les laisse pas te gâcher ton bonheur. Si tu ne veux pas te marier tout de suite, dis lui mais ne laisse pas les autres décider à ta place." Elle était mal placée pour parler mais elle était plus proche de la génération de Bella que de celle d'Edward elle en était sûr.

\- "Merci, je n'en reviens pas de te dire tout ça." Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux clairement mal à l'aise. "J'ai l'air d'une idiote."

\- "J'apprécie beaucoup être avec toi."

\- "Bella t'es là." Heureusement que son père arriva, la situation aurait put être mal perçue.

\- "Dans le salon" Il arriva et fut clairement surpris de voir Amy là.

\- "Oh bonjour, je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici."

\- "Bella m'a invité, j'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas?"

\- "Non, je suis contente qu'elle se fasse de nouveau ami." Dit-il en regardant sa fille, l'invitée ne comprit pas mais elle sentit qu'un message cachée s'y trouvait.

\- "Papa!" Mais il l'ignora, il but une gorgée de bière.

\- "Il faudrait que tu passes voir Jacob aussi. Tu pourrais y aller en raccompagnant Amy, ils pourraient faire connaissance."

\- "Papa!" Répéta-t-elle plaintive.

Mais son père partit, la jeune fille rangea ses affaires et Amy en fit de même. Elle se demandait bien qui pouvait être ce Jacob. Les filles entrèrent dans la camionnette et le silence était un peu lourd.

\- "T'es pas obligé de m'amener tu sais." Ça devenait un peu redondant

\- "Je sais mais ça ferra peut-être du bien à Jacob de voir d'autres personnes, lui aussi."

\- "C'est qui?"

\- "Un ami mais disons qu'il aimerait qu'on soit plus que ça." Elle rougit encore c'était trop marrant.

\- "Oh. C'est lui qui se fait des films où?"

\- "Disons que l'année passée Edward et moi avons fait une pause et Jacob était là." Amy trouvait que la vraie vie était encore mieux qu'à la télévision.

\- "Il habite où?" Voyant qu'il prenait plus ou moins la même route que pour rentrer chez elle.

\- "Dans une réserve"

Dés qu'ils sortirent de la voiture, un bel homme musclé et torse nu vint à leur rencontre. Il était plutôt mignon avec ses cheveux noirs court. Il devenait faire la même taille que Félix.

\- "Salut Bella"

\- "Salut Jacob, je te présente Amy c'est une amie, elle est nouvelle"

\- "Salut". Elle lui fit un petit signe de main puis elle les mit dans ses poches.

\- "Lut"

Amy ne devait rien laisser paraitre mais elle était inquiète, ce gars puait le loup. Il ne sembla pas être troublé par elle mais elle n'était pas rassurée. D'autres jeunes arrivèrent se qui amena encore plus de tension, c'était tous des loups. Tous bronzés et tous torse nu.

\- "Qui voilà, ça va Bella?" demanda un garçon aux cheveux bouclés.

\- "Quil?" Elle semblait surprise

\- "Oui c'est bien moi"

\- "Et tu te rappelle de Paul, Embry et Jared. Le fils de d'Harry Clearwater, Seth."

\- "Salut, je vous présente Amy, elle est nouvelle." Tout le monde le saurait qu'elle était nouvelle.

\- "Salut" répondirent-ils en cœur, ils semblaient mal à l'aise par la présence d'Amy mais elle doutait que se soit son côté vampire qui en soit la cause.

\- "C'est la tribu des sans t-shirt?" Plaisanta-t-elle et ça radoucit l'ambiance.

\- "Nous sommes des hommes chauds." Il bomba le torse

\- "Paul!" Jacob lui donna un léger coup dans le ventre

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Tu veux que je te fasse faire le tour de la réserve" Demanda le plus jeune à Amy.

\- "Oh Seth" Les autres se moquaient clairement de lui et le loup leur lança un regard aussi mauvais qu'il pouvait. Ce n'était pas vraiment concluant. Elle s'en vint mal et décida d'accepter.

\- "Avec plaisir."

Cela eut pour effet de leurs clouer le bec. Ce gamin lui faisait penser à quelqu'un mais elle ne savait pas à qui. Bref elle l'écouta parler alors qu'il faisait le tour de la réserve. Ils s'arrêtèrent quand Amy reçu un message: "t'es où? Revient chez toi". C'était Félix, il avait surement perdu sa trace à cause de l'odeur des loups.

\- "Seth merci pour le tour mais je dois rentrer chez moi." Il sembla déçu. ''Ça te dérange de dire à Bella que je suis rentrée?'

\- 'Non, bien sûr." Il avait une tête de chien battu mais il ne fallait pas lui faire espérer trop non plus.

Elle partit vers la route, elle n'habitait pas loin, elle avait reconnu l'endroit. En dix minutes, elle était chez elle en ayant un peu forcée la marche. Son téléphone sonna dés qu'elle eut passé la porte. Elle posa son sac et son manteau puis elle décrocha en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil.

\- "Je suis là, c'est bon." Elle enleva ses chaussures.

\- "T'étais où, je n'arrivais pas à suivre ta trace. J'étais à deux doigts d'appeler Demetri." Il était clairement paniqué.

\- "J'étais dans une réserve avec Bella pas loin." Elle n'avait pas envie de préciser que c'était rempli de loups.

\- "Ouais beh n'y va plus."

\- "Tu as peur pour ta tête Félix?" C'était rare de le voir avoir peur, assez que pour le taquiner.

\- "Tout le monde sait que celui qui toucherait ne serais-ce qu'un cheveu de ta tête sans l'accord de Maitre Aro, mourra. Et si je laisse quelqu'un le faire mon sort ne vaudra pas mieux."

\- "Relax, tout va bien."

\- "Oui mais ne recommence plus."

Il raccrocha, elle adorait cette nouvelle vie. Elle prit un repas léger et alla se coucher. La semaine se passa dans le calme, Amy se rapprochait facilement de Bella sans rien devoir faire de spécial. La deuxième semaine commença et Amy s'assit à midi comme à son habitude avec Angela et Jessica, Mike s'y trouvait aussi. Elle fut étonnée quand Alice, Jasper, Bella et Edward vinrent les rejoindre.

\- "De quoi vous parler?" demanda Bella en posant son plateau, les vampires avaient une pomme. Amy sourit, il devait être masochiste, déjà qu'ils buvaient du sang d'animaux mais en plus il mangeait des repas d'humain. Elle se concentra sur ses lasagnes industrielles, elle avait un peu le mal du pays.

\- ''Du discours de Jessica." Expliqua Angela en relisant des feuilles.

\- "Epique". Fit Amy en brandissant sa fourchette, les vampires comprirent la plaisanterie mais pas Jessica.

\- "Il changera des vies." La mi-vampire eut du mal à ne pas recracher se qu'elle avait en bouche.

\- "J'ai décidé de faire une fête." Annonça Alice sans préambule.

\- "Chez toi?" S'étonna Angela, Jessica aussi semblait sur le cul.

\- "J'ai jamais vu ta maison"

\- "Personne ne sait où elle est." Fit Mike.

\- "Une fête, vraiment Alice." Edward se semblait pas convaincue mais sa sœur le regarda et lui dit.

\- "On va s'amuser"

\- "Oui t'avais dit ça la dernière fois aussi." Bella était sceptique aussi, Amy aurait bien voulut savoir ce qui c'était passé la dernière fois. Elle avait encore des difficultés à comprendre ce clan de vampire. Il semblait vouloir se fondre avec les humains. Ils se comportaient comme eux, c'était vraiment différent de la vie à Volterra.

\- "C'est vrai on ne reçoit ce diplôme qu'une seule fois." Commenta Jasper en regardant son frère qui sourit. Amy comprit mais ne releva pas.

Soudain Alice sembla partir, les yeux dans le vide, Bella changea de sujet mais Amy regardait la vampire. Elle supposa qu'elle avait une vision. Voir le futur, ça c'était un pouvoir qui en jetait. Finalement Alice se ressaisie, elle regarda Jasper et ils se levèrent en s'excusant. Les humains partirent aussi et finalement il ne resta plus qu'Edward, Bella et Amy à la table.

\- "Amy?" Elle fût étonnée, le vampire ne lui avait pas vraiment adressée la parole depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Elle arrêta de manger sa mousse au chocolat.

\- "Oui"

\- "Bella m'a dit que tu rêvais de voir Los Angeles". Ce n'était pas un mensonge, cette ville l'attirait même si elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

\- ''Oui mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite". Jamais plutôt.

\- "En réalité, mes parents ont offert à Bella deux places pour qu'elle aille voir sa mère là-bas. Ses places vont bientôt expirés." La concernée ne semblait pas du tout au courant vu le regard qu'elle lui lançait. "Je ne peux pas aller avec mais je me suis dis que ce week-end vous pourriez partir à deux.

\- "Non c'est beaucoup trop." Beaucoup trop facile pensa-t-elle, alors que Bella mettait une main sur celle de son petit-ami.

\- "Edward?"

\- "C'est parfait."

Ils partirent laissant Amy seule savourant son dessert. Elle allait accomplir sa mission et en plus voir un autre endroit. Par contre, elle devait prévenir les Volturis de ce voyage. Ce qu'elle fit le soir même, elle téléphona à Demetri.

\- "Demetri." Il avait une voix dur mais qui se radoucit quand il sut qui était à l'appareil.

\- "C'est Amy" Elle regardait par la fenêtre, elle savait que Felix ne devait pas être fort loin.

\- "Un problème?" Il s'inquiétait, elle sourit avant de s'assoir dans son fauteuil.

\- "Non, Edward a offert un voyage à Bella pour LA ce week-end et il me donne la seconde place."

\- "Vas-y". Elle fut surprise, ce n'était pas vraiment à lui de décider.

\- "Je te téléphone pour que tu demandes la permission à Maitre Aro."

\- "Ces décisions sont espionnées."

\- "Alice?"

\- "Exact"

\- "Oh mais tu es sûr?" Elle était inquiète de ne pas avoir l'aval des Rois.

\- "Ne t'inquiète pas, LA est la ville la plus ensoleillée, tu ne risques rien." Elle rêvait déjà de ce soleil.

\- "Je n'ai pas peur." Enfin elle ne l'avouerait pas en tout cas. "Tu y es déjà allé à LA?"

\- "Il faut que j'y aille"

\- "Dem?"

Il lui avait raccroché au nez, ce n'était pas son genre pourtant. Il devait avoir quelque chose d'important à faire. Exécuter un ordre, se nourrir, coucher avec Heidi. Elle eut envie de vomir puis elle se rappela sa destination. LA, elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette ville l'appelait réellement. C'était peut-être à cause des séries débiles qu'elle regardait ou des films.

* * *

 **A la semaine prochaine ou plutôt ça dépendra.**


	5. Los Angeles

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

 **Nouvelle semaine, nouveau chapitre. On commence le crossover doucement mais normalement vous ne serez pas perdu car c'est vraiment minime. Mais si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 4 Los Angeles**

* * *

Le voyage se passa bien si on ne comptait pas les odeurs de toutes ses personnes. Elle avait dut boire le jour avant pour savoir se retenir. Elle était allé assez loin pour qu'on ne l'a soupçonne pas. Mais elle avait été assez désagréable pendant tout le trajet mais Bella avait mis ça sur une peur de l'avion. Ils atterrirent, Amy fit la rencontre de Phil et de la mère de Bella. L'homme avait tout d'un joueur de base-ball typique, de large épaules, un corps musclé et portant une casquette. Il semblait heureux avec la mère de Bella, la femme semblait sur un nuage, pleine de vie. Elle avait les cheveux brun-roux, un peu ondulés, mince et plutôt jolie. Le couple aimait beaucoup son amie, elle pouvait le sentir et le voir dans leurs yeux. Elle eut un pincement au cœur en essayant de penser à quoi pouvait ressembler sa propre mère. Elle décida de laisser la famille se retrouver; elle alla donc visiter les plages de sables chauds. Peu de vampire aimait ça mais elle n'était pas normale. C'était pourtant si bon de mettre ses pieds dans le sable, marché dans la mer. Surtout quand on avait passé les dernières années enfermées dans un château. Alors qu'elle marchait les pieds dans l'eau un chien couru vers elle. Elle se mit à genoux pour le caresser. Ce n'était pas un chien de race mais il avait un certain charme. Il avait les poils mi-longs, beige, il la sentait.

\- "Monty vient ici." C'était un homme à l'allure décontractée qui arriva, elle se releva. "Désolée mademoiselle. Il n'est pas comme ça d'habitude."

\- "Ce n'est pas grave." Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim. "Excusez moi vous êtes d'ici?" C'était en quelque sorte une technique de drague mais elle avait seize ans pour lui donc c'était bizarre surtout. Il la regarda un instant, septique.

\- "Oui".

\- "Vous pourriez me renseigner un endroit où on peut manger sans que se soit un attrape touriste?" Elle lui fit un grand sourire, usant un peu de son côté vampire. Le blond sembla se décontracté.

\- "Venez, mes amis et moi mangeons plus haut je vais vous montrer."

\- "Merci"

Il la conduisit dans un stand à hot dog plutôt original. C'était un petit stand aux couleurs vives où quelques personnes faisaient la file. Une femme brune, un homme noir très baraqué ainsi que homme aux yeux bleus magnifiques étaient assis à une table de pique nique. La femme enleva ses lunettes et dit à son guide.

\- "Elle est peu jeune pour toi Deeks."

\- "C'est Monty qui a flashé sur elle." Le baraqué eut un sourire moqueur, les yeux bleus la regardait semblant l'analyser.

\- "C'est donc ça."

\- "Merci, je vais me débrouiller." C'est comme si elle avait reçu un sceau d'eau sur la tête. Elle détestait être figée dans ses seize ans.

\- "De rien." Le blond sembla se réveiller du charme.

\- "Au revoir Monty." Elle lui fit une caresse derrière l'oreille.

Elle les laissa là et alla commander à manger. Elle fut un peu requinquer par le choix de hot-dog qui s'offrait à elle. Des végétariens (elle pensa aux Cullens), de sucré-salé, de mix complètement étranges. Elle entendit la voix de son guide, elle se laissa aller à la curiosité. Elle s'assit sur un banc un peu plus loin, juste dans leur angle mort mais elle les voyait bien. Ce n'était pas ce Deeks qui l'intéressait c'était le mec aux yeux bleus. Le groupe se leva et ils partirent dans le sens inverse mais elle put quand même entendre grâce à ses dons, la fille dire aux yeux bleus.

\- "Encore une fois tu n'as rien payé Callen." Ce gars avec le même nom qu'elle. Enfin le nom qu'elle portait quand elle était humaine.

\- "C'est chaque fois pareil" Se plaint le baraqué, yeux bleus rigola.

Elle n'écoutait plus, elle en avait même lâché son hot dog-lard. Callen, elle l'avait appelé Callen, ça ne pouvait être qu'une coïncidence. Mais ce rire, non elle devait enlever cette idée de sa tête. Elle était en mission. Elle retourna chez Bella et passa le reste du week-end avec eux. Isabella lui confiait tout comme si elle était amie depuis la maternelle. Elle s'en voulait même un peu de profiter d'elle comme ça. Enfin, elle ne profitait pas vraiment, elle aussi aimait beaucoup la brune.

Le retour à l'école ne se fit pas sans mal pour Bella qui sécha la première journée. Amy ne sut pas pourquoi mais Edward semblait contrarié. Elle ne chercha pas vraiment à savoir, elle alla à la salle d'étude et ralluma l'ordinateur. Il fallait qu'elle en ait le cœur net. Elle retapa la même recherche qu'à son arrivée. Elle chercha et trouva un article qui parlait d'une noyade dans un orphelinat à LA. Mais ce n'était pas son nom. Cependant dans l'article, on parlait d'une Amy Callen qui avait tout vu. Il y avait une photo de la rivière, c'était là elle en était certaine. Elle était "morte" dans cette rivière. Ou peut-être voulait-elle le croire? Elle n'avait aucun souvenir de son ancienne vie à part ce rire, rire qu'elle avait cru retrouvé avec ce gars aux yeux bleus. Tandis qu'elle repensait à lui, l'image d'Aro lui vint à l'esprit et elle s'en voulut. Elle avait tout ce qu'elle voulait à Volterra pourquoi cherchait-elle des réponses qui ne lui apporteraient rien. Elle ferma tout prit ses affaires et sortit.

Elle vit de moins en moins Bella au cours de la semaine. Les Cullen aussi étaient beaucoup absent. C'était étrange, elle se demanda s'ils prévoyaient de la changer bientôt. Cependant le lycée sans Bella et sans les Cullen, c'était comme si elle n'avait pas de mission. Et supporter Jessica m'était sa résistance à dur épreuve. Cette fille parlait trop, sa voix l'énervait et elle l'aurait bien égorgée pour la faire taire. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait faim et que c'était ça qui la rendait de mauvaise humeur. Elle rentra chez elle seule et fut surpris de voir Seth devant sa porte.

\- "Bonjour." Il sourit à pleine dents, ce garçon était si pur s'en était déconcertant.

\- "Salut Seth, qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

\- "Jacob a invité Bella à venir écouter des histoires d'anciens et les anciens ils t'ont invité aussi." Elle leva un sourcil surprise pourquoi les loups voudraient l'inviter.

\- "Moi?"

\- "Oui, me demande pas pourquoi ils sont parfois bizarres mais il parait que c'est trop cool." Elle réfléchit un moment, accepter c'était donner des idées au loup qui était beaucoup trop excité à son goût. Mais refuser c'était passer encore moins de temps avec Bella.

\- "J'accepte"

\- "Cool, c'est ce soir à 8 heures."

\- "D'accord" Il lui fit un grand sourire et partit en courant.

Elle rentra, posa son sac de cours dans l'entrée et prit son téléphone. Elle allait être hors des radars de Félix, il valait mieux qu'elle le prévienne.

\- "Félix?"

\- "Quoi?" Il était clairement de mauvaise humeur, c'était surement le manque d'action qui le tuait.

\- "Bonjour à toi aussi, c'est pour te prévenir que je ne serais pas localisable ce soir."

\- "Quoi?" Ou alors il était devenu sourd

\- "Je vais à une fête avec Bella au même endroit que l'autre fois. Je ne risque rien."

\- "Hors de question." Elle leva les yeux aux ciels avant de se diriger vers le frigo.

\- "Félix, Bella vient moins à l'école tu veux que je fasse comment pour me rapprocher d'elle?" Elle ouvrit la porte de son sésame et vit des restes de pâtes. Elle sortit le plat.

\- "Trouve un autre moyen"

\- "Je t'appelle quand je reviens à la maison."

Elle lui raccrocha au nez, il n'allait pas apprécier, tant pis pour lui. Elle fit réchauffée les pâtes, prit une bouteille de coca et se mit devant la télévision attendant l'heure. En mangeant, elle nota qu'elle devrait aller bientôt chasser. Quand les aliments humains prenaient un gout de cendre, c'était qu'elle avait besoin de sang. Là, elle avait l'impression de manger un cendrier. Elle reposa son assiette et fixa la télévision tout en pensant à ce que lui réservait la soirée. Un peu avant l'heure, elle se rendit à la réserve et trouva Bella et Jacob à l'entrée. Les deux parurent très surpris de la voir là. Elle espérait que se ne soit pas un coup de Seth qui l'aurait invitée sans permission. Elle leur fit un petit signe de main.

\- "Amy qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?"

\- "Seth m'a invité apparemment les anciens voulaient me voir."

\- "C'est impossible." Jacob semblait en colère et regardait un homme en chaise roulante qui se trouvait déjà autour du feu de camps.

\- "Si je gêne" Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie d'être entourée de loups mais elle était curieuse de nature.

\- "Non c'est que … peu importe."

\- "Amy! Viens je t'ai gardé une place à côté de moi." Seth lui prit la main et l'emmena tout prêt du feu.

\- "Dis tu es sûr que je suis invitée car Jacob?"

\- "Vous êtes bien invitée Mademoiselle Callen." Fit une femme d'un certain âge, son regard la rendait mal à l'aise.

\- "Je… merci" Elle s'assit à côté de Seth sous le regard goguenard de Paul, elle regarda un instant le feu car les anciens la fixaient beaucoup trop à son goût.

Le père de Jacob, apparemment, commença son histoire. L'histoire des Quilleutes, il y avait très longtemps, leur village avait été attaqué par des vampires. Il raconta l'histoire des esprits gardiens, des hommes capables de se transformés à volonté en loup. Ils se battirent contre les vampires certains moururent. La troisième femme du chef se sacrifia pour que son mari puisse vaincre le dernier vampire. Elle avait sauvé les siens. Amy comprit que quand des vampires étaient dans les parages, les Quilleutes redevenaient des loups par nécessité pour protéger le village. Mais ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas c'était pourquoi ils l'avaient invités elle.

\- "Il est dit que l'esprit de la troisième femme reviendra aider son peuple sous une autre forme. Dans leur camp avec leur arme." C'était la femme de tout à l'heure qui venait de parler et la plupart semblait étonné.

\- Tu ne nous l'avais jamais raconté cette partie." Intervint Jacob, mais tout les mondes écoutait la femme. Cette dernière se leva et alla devant Amy avec un couteau,

\- "Le sang est leur arme et c'est ce qui causerait leur perte." Elle prit la main de la vampire et la coupa. Amy avait été comme hypnotisé et n'avait pas réagit.

\- "Maria non." Cria quelqu'un.

Amy regarda la plaie, elle saignait abondamment, elle regardait le sang couler. En attendant, les autres semblaient sous le choc et la femme fut ramenée chez elle. Seth était livide et regardait sa main.

\- "Ça va?" Elle sortit de sa transe.

\- "Oui t'inquiète c'est juste une égratignure." Dit-elle prenant quand même le bandage que Jacob lui tendait. Elle enroula sa main pendant qu'il allait rejoindre son amie.

\- "Ce sont que des histoires tu sais.'' Fit-il avec un sourire contrit.

\- ''Oui, des hommes-loups, des vampires, j'ai passé l'âge.'' Elle rigola pour détendre l'atmosphère mais le rire sonnait faux même pour elle.

\- "Est-ce que ça te dirait de venir au cinéma avec moi un de ses jours?'' Amy trouvait que ce n'était vraiment pas le moment opportun mais elle essaya de rester gentille. Malgré la douleur, la faim et la migraine qui pointait le bout de son nez.

\- "Je suis pas mal occupé, c'est bientôt la fin de l'année mais peut-être pendant les vacances."

\- "Ok, cool."

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie de la réserve mais elle fut rattrapée par Bella. Elle semblait inquiète, surement de savoir ce qu'elle en pensait. Si elle n'avait pas déjà été au courant, cette soirée l'aurait carrément menée sur la piste.

\- ''Ta main ça va?" Elles regardèrent le tissu qui était maintenant imbibé de sang.

\- "Oui c'est rien, je vais soigner ça à la maison".

\- "On devrait aller la montrer au père d'Edward, il est médecin." Elle devait juste aller boire.

\- "C'est pas la peine." Elle voulut faire un signe de main mais elle grimaça.

\- "Ça saigne beaucoup."

\- "Très bien."

Elle accepta surtout parce qu'elle était curieuse de voir le reste du clan Cullen. Elle ne parla pas dans la voiture, elle repassait l'histoire en boucle dans sa tête. Comment cette femme pouvait-elle savoir qu'elle était un vampire? Et en plus penser qu'elle était une sorte d'incarnation d'un de leur ancêtre. Car c'était clairement ce qu'elle pensait. Et si elle était au courant qu'elle était un vampire alors pourquoi ne pas le dire aux autres?

\- "J'adore les légendes pas toi?" Amy détourna son attention de la vitre pour se tourner vers la conductrice.

\- "Si, ils sont à fond dedans en tout cas." C'était le moins qu'on pouvait dire.

Ils arrivèrent devant une magnifique maison vitrée. Amy adorait le concept, c'était beaucoup mieux qu'un château. Cependant elle espérait que son amie avait prévenu le vampire avant. Elle amenait quand même une blessée qui pissait le sang dans une maison de vampires. Le vampire blond les fit entrer et ils montèrent à l'étage. Apparemment il n'y avait personne à la maison, ce n'était pas aujourd'hui qu'elle verrait sa femme. Il l'emmena dans son bureau et il la fit assoir dans un fauteuil. Pendant qu'il prenait ses instruments, elle l'examina rapidement. Elle avait entendu parler de lui, il avait vécu un temps à Volterra mais c'était bien avant qu'elle n'arrive. Il lui faisait un peu penser à une star de cinéma avec ses cheveux blonds et sa stature moyenne. Mais il avait un charme certain et un côté rassurant. Il revint et lui prit la main. Bella était resté hors de la pièce car elle n'aimait pas vraiment la vue du sang.

\- "C'est une belle coupure. Comment t'es-tu fais ça?"

\- "C'est une Quilleute qui a perdu la tête. Elle racontait une histoire et elle c'est trop prit au jeu je crois."

\- "Tu n'as pas trop mal?" Elle grimaça pour la forme mais elle sentait son côté vampire ressortir.

\- "Non c'est gérable, j'ai vu pire." Voulant écarter le sujet, elle dit. "Je ne vous ai pas remercié pour le billet d'avion."

\- "Nous l'avions offert à Bella pour qu'elle parte avec une personne qu'elle appréciait. Et apparemment vous vous êtes bien amusée."

\- "Oui c'était génial." Il avait presque fini et ne semblait pas gêné du tout par le sang.

\- "Edward m'a dit que tu rêvais d'y aller."

\- "Oui c'était un rêve que je ne pensais pas pouvoir vivre. Merci encore. Ils ne sont pas là?"

\- "Non, ils sont tous de sortie." Il regarda dehors, ils devaient surement chasser.

\- "On vous a gâché votre soirée au calme"

\- "C'est toujours un plaisir d'avoir Bella à la maison et les amis de Bella sont nos amis."

Amy n'ajouta rien, elle enviait cette famille. Elle n'avait pas imaginée qu'une famille de vampire puisse ressembler autant à une vraie famille. Carlisle avait une telle maitrise, il ne semblait pas tenter alors que son sang sentait meilleur que la moyenne. Elle repensa à l'histoire, son sang est attirant si un vampire si tente en ne la connaissant pas, il boirait comme si c'était une humaine et se transformerait en humain. Elle n'aurait plus qu'à le tuer. Elle était une vraie arme contre les siens. Le blond se redressa avec un grand sourire, ses yeux étaient toujours dorés, vraiment impressionnant.

\- ''C'est fini".

\- ''Merci, vous êtes un excellent médecin, je n'ai rien sentit." Il sourit apparemment son compliment le toucha.

\- "Tant mieux." On entendit la télévision s'allumer dans la pièce à côté. Ils tournèrent la tête ensemble.

\- "Ah mes enfants sont rentrés." On avait l'impression qu'il les considérait vraiment comme telle.

Ils allèrent les rejoindre dans le salon. Ils étaient tous là à écouter le flash spécial. Jasper, Rosalie et Alice sur le fauteuil, Emmett debout contre un mur, Edward debout également mais avec Bella dans ses bras. Et une vampire brune au visage maternelle se rapprocha de Carlisle et souriant à Amy. La journaliste parlait de beaucoup de meurtres à Seattle, il pensait à un gang sadique. Mais tous dans la pièce savait que c'était des vampires et vu le désordre surement des nouveau-nés. La famille se regarda voulant parler mais Amy comprit, elle était de trop. Elle se tourna vers le chef de famille.

\- ''Merci encore Monsieur Cullen, je vais rentrer, je suis exténuée."

\- "Appelle moi Carlisle, Emmett tu la raccompagnes." Elle avait prévu d'aller chasser directement, cela commençait à presser vu que le sang de son amie la tentait.

\- "Non c'est pas nécessaire" Mais le garçon se leva et lui dit.

\- "Allez viens gamine"

Il la poussa gentiment vers les escaliers, ils descendirent et montèrent dans une jeep. Il roula excessivement vite mais ça ne déplaisait pas à la brune. C'était nouveau mais elle appréciait la vitesse et ça lui faisait oublier sa soif. Surtout qu'avec les réflexes de vampire du conducteur, elle n'avait rien à craindre.

\- "T'as pas froid aux yeux toi, Bella serait déjà entrain de pleurer." Il la regarda du coin de l'œil avant d'éclater d'un rire bruyant.

\- "J'aime la vitesse."

\- "Tu conduis?"

\- "Non, on ne m'a jamais appris." Elle voyait mal Maitre Aro lui apprendre à conduire. Elle se demanda si les gardes savaient.

\- "Tu veux essayer?" Elle le regarda un instant pour voir si c'était une blague mais voyant qu'il était sérieux, elle accepta.

Il lui fallut deux, trois essais pour trouver le truc mais quand elle eut comprit, elle fut accro. Elle adorait conduire c'était encore un autre sentiment de liberté. Elle conduisit jusque chez elle, se gara puis elle sortit. Le vampire reprit sa place de conducteur.

\- "Merci Emmett"

\- "De rien, tu ne te débrouilles pas trop mal pour une première fois. On devrait remettre ça."

\- "Pourquoi pas."

\- "Bonne soirée"

Elle le regarda partir à fond de cale avec envie. Elle voulait une voiture et elle voulait essayer une moto. Mais son envie de dissipa très vite, c'était impossible, jamais Aro la laisserait avoir une voiture et encore moi une moto. Elle soupira, elle devait juste profiter de ses vacances, le temps que ça durerait. En attendant, elle devait boire, elle avait été trop loin dans ses réserves. Une heure de plus et les vampires auraient découvert son identité.

* * *

 **Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter: Alexise-me (qui écrit une fic sur Twilight que je vous conseille Cannelle & Chocolat) et Canada02 qui me suit depuis le début, merci à vous. Et à ceux qui suivent dans le noir également. **


	6. Mission terminée

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

 **Nouveau chapitre, pas mon préféré mais je l'ai déjà modifié et je n'arrive pas à avoir une version qui me plait mais vu que les suivants me plaisent beaucoup plus, j'espère que cela compensera.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 5: Mission terminée**

* * *

La fin d'année arriva, ils étaient tous habillé de la robe traditionnelle, jaune, pour la remise des diplômes. Amy était un peu fière d'être là même si elle n'avait personne dans la salle pour fêter ça avec elle. Depuis qu'elle était en mission, elle avait souvent imaginé sa vie si les Volturi ne l'avaient pas trouvée. Qui était ses parents? Etaient-ils morts ou l'avaient-ils abandonné car ils ne voulaient pas d'elle? A Volterra elle ne c'était jamais posé ses questions mais voir les parents des étudiants si heureux et fiers de leurs progéniture, lui donnait un gout amer en bouche. Bella lui prit la main et lui sourit, elle lui rendit. Jessica fit un beau discours et ils purent tous aller faire la fête chez les Cullen. Amy s'écarta des autres pour admirer un peu plus la maison. Elle vit un tableau de chapeaux de gradué, c'était assez marrant quand on connaissait leur secret. Par contre, recommencer encore et encore l'école, elle ne savait pas si ça lui plairait. Surtout à cause de la différence d'âge, voir des Mike et autres perturbés des hormones à répétition mettrait ses résistances à dur épreuve. Alors qu'elle les admirait, elle sentit une odeur de loup, elle se retourna et vit Jacob arriver avec deux de ses copains. En sachant qu'il avait embrassé Bella et que cette dernière c'était fait mal en lui donnant un coup de poing, elle avait hâte de voir la suite des évènements. Elle arriva tout prêt d'eux alors que Jacob parlait avec son amie en lui offrant un bracelet pour se faire surement pardonné.

\- "Bonjour" Dit-elle avec la joie d'une jeune diplômée et un ou deux verres dans le sang. Elle avait découvert que l'alcool avait un léger effet sur elle.

\- "Salut, comment va ta main?" La blessure faites il y a déjà deux semaines refusaient de partir, normalement elle aurait dut être complètement guérie mais une fine ligne restait.

\- "Nickel et celle de Bella aussi." Il grogna mais c'était de bonne guerre. Ils n'étaient pas amis et elle sentait qu'il était jaloux de l'amitié qu'elle partageait avec Bella. Déjà qu'Edward lui piquait sa relation amoureuse. Il mit sa main dans poche et lui tendit.

\- "Seth m'a demandé de te donner ça pour te féliciter. Il m'a copié mais je lui ai promis donc." Elle prit le bracelet avec un loup qui pendait, c'était en toque sans valeur mais elle en fut touchée.

\- "Tu lui diras merci." Bella l'aida à le mettre à son poignet.

Elle décida d'aller plus loin pour laisser les "amis" ensemble. Alors qu'elle allait monter les escaliers, elle dut retenir Alice qui faillit tomber. Elle l'assit sur les marches, une vision sans aucun doute. Elle papillonna des yeux avant de se caler sur la brune.

\- "Amy"

\- "Tu as déjà forcée sur l'alcool." Alice prit l'excuse au vol.

\- "Oui, j'avoue"

\- "Encore bien que tu habites ici." Elles rirent pour la forme.

Alice se releva et se dirigea vers une pièce, Edward, Bella et les loups la suivirent, Carlisle entra quelque temps après. Amy s'approcha juste assez pour essayer d'entendre et elle colla son dos au mur nonchalamment tout en buvant son verre. Elle entendit que les nouveau-nés de Seattle allaient venir à Forks pour Bella. Les loups allaient combattre à leur côté. Apparemment, ils allaient tous s'entrainer ensemble. Amy se demandait pourquoi des nouveau-nés voudraient attaquer Bella et surtout pourquoi les Rois n'avaient pas envoyés quelqu'un pour régler ce problème. Les vampires s'exposaient clairement et pourtant personne ne les arrêtait. Alors qu'elle était plongée dans ses pensées, Rosalie et Jasper sortirent de la pièce. Les deux la regardèrent avec un regard froid. Autant Carlisle, Alice, Emmett ne semblaient pas avoir de problèmes avec elle. Autant ces deux là, étaient restés très distant à son égard. D'un point de vue des lois de Volturis c'était les deux plus sensés vu qu'elle était une humaine pour eux. Est-ce que les Rois l'avaient envoyé pour forcer les Cullen à se trahir encore plus? Elle secoua la tête en posant son verre, elle avait déjà les idées assez embrouillées. Elle sortit de la maison en esquivant les étudiants et se dirigea vers la forêt. Elle entendit des voix provenant du balcon. Elle se cacha, elle reconnut la voix de Bella et d'Edward.

\- Transforme-moi avant qu'elle n'attaque.

\- Non, tu connais mon point de vue.

\- Mais c'est stupide pourquoi attendre d'être marié.

\- Parce que je t'aime Bella.

Elle ne les entendit plus, elle rentra chez elle et prit son téléphone. Elle dut essayer trois fois avant que Demetri ne réponde.

\- "Quoi?" Apparemment la bonne humeur de Félix était communicative.

\- "Tu es au courant que des nouveau-nés sèment la panique à Seattle?" Elle l'entendit grogner

\- "Occupe-toi de ta mission" Elle grimaça, depuis quand il lui donnait des ordres?

\- "S'ils tuent Bella ma mission sera légèrement compromise." Dit-elle sarcastiquement, il sembla se radoucir.

\- "Il est probable que tu rentres plus tôt. Je te tiens au courant mais en attendant interdiction de sortir de chez toi."

Il raccrocha, on lui cachait quelque chose. Est-ce que les Volturis laissaient les nouveau-nés agir en connaissance de cause? Quel serait leur bénéfice? Elle se ressaisit, elle ne devait pas douter de ses Maitres. Elle regarda la maison qui lui avait donné son impression de liberté en arrivant et qui maintenant ressemblait à une prison.

Cela faisait deux jours qu'elle était chez elle. Alors qu'elle regardait une émission culinaire avec un énorme pot de glace aux cookies, on sonna à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir, elle trouva Seth et Bella semblant feindre une joie. Mais le loup semblait stressé guettant le moindre bruit.

\- "Salut on te dérange?"

\- "Non" Elle était tellement contente que quelqu'un la sorte de sa routine.

\- "On c'est dit qu'on pourrait passer la soirée ensemble"

\- "Cool si vous aimez regarder des cuisiniers pleurer devant un chef tyrannique."

\- "Ça me plait" Fit le plus jeune en entrant, Bella le suivit et Amy referma la porte derrière eux.

Ils regardèrent l'émission mais Amy trouvait bizarre que Bella soit là avec Seth. Où était Edward, Jacob, ils n'étaient pas sensé la protégée? Alors que Seth était partit chercher des victuailles dans la voiture, Bella se tourna vers son amie.

\- "Edward m'a demandé de l'épouser" Amy baissa le son de la télévision.

\- "Ouah, bague et tout?"

\- "Oui"

\- "Et?"

\- "Je suis heureuse". Sauf que son ton ne laissait clairement rien paraitre.

\- "Ça s'entend."

\- "Le truc c'est que Jacob est si différent." C'était bien le loup qui faisait coincé l'équation.

\- "Bella je ne peux pas choisir pour toi"

\- "Je sais." Elle semblait vraiment perdue alors Amy essaya quand même de l'aider.

\- "Edward t'aime c'est flagrant et Jacob il t'aime mais pas de la même façon."

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?" Elle allait répondre quand elle entendit un drôle de bruit venant de dehors.

\- "Tu as entendu?"

\- "Quoi?" Elle sembla paniquée.

\- "Reste ici."

Elle se leva et alla voir par la fenêtre, elle vit la voiture mais personne n'était là. Où était Seth? Elle sortit et fit le tour de la camionnette, elle ne vit personne mais elle entendit un son plaintif. Elle fit le tour de la maison et vit Seth coucher sur le côté. Il respirait mais mal, il avait les yeux fermés. Elle entendit un cri provenant de l'intérieur. Elle rentra et vit Bella coucher par terre ainsi qu'une vampire rousse au dessus de son corps. Tout se passa très vite, l'intruse se jeta sur elle, elle se débattit un peu puis elle se laissa faire. Elle buvait son sang puis tout à coup, elle s'arrêta. C'était le moment, Amy la repoussa, la vampire regardait ses mains ne comprenant pas le processus qui s'opérait. La brune profita du moment de flottement sauta à la gorge de son agresseur. Elle but le sang qu'elle venait de lui prendre jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Elle se releva regardant avec dégout le corps sans vie par terre. Puis elle alla voir Bella qui était juste inconsciente, elle soupira de soulagement.

\- ''Ça va?" Elle se retourna en sursaut, Demetri se tenait à l'entrée de la porte dans ses habits de garde.

\- ''Dem! " Elle lui sauta au cou l'adrénaline pulsant dans ses veines, il resta bras ballant, elle s'écarta vite. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?"

\- "On était là pour les vampires de Seattle. Je te ramène." Il lui saisit le bras mais elle se dégagea.

\- "Non ma couverture n'est pas fichue. Aide-moi à la sortir." Il la regarda bizarrement mais obtempéra. Ils mirent Bella dans l'herbe plus loin tout prêt de Seth. " On va mettre le feu à la maison, je me couche avec eux et ni vu ni connu".

\- "Et qui vous aura sauvé? " Elle haussa les épaules.

\- "Aucune importance, ils ne voudront pas en parler devant moi et ils ne se douteront pas que c'est moi. Au pire quand ils sentiront ton odeur, ils penseront que c'est toi et ça apporterait des points de sympathie aux Volturis." C'était tiré par les cheveux mais ça pouvait marcher.

\- "D'accord mais demain tu rentres à Volterra, ordre de Maitre Aro."

\- "Ok". L'adrénaline mélangée au sang la rendait surexcitée et elle était mitigée face à son retour à Volterra.

Ils mirent le feu et elle se coucha tout prêt de son amie. Quelques minutes passèrent où elle n'entendit que les bruits de crépitement. Puis, elle vint Edward, Jacob suivit du reste de la famille. Mais elle ne se réveilla pas tout de suite, elle les écouta parler à Bella et Seth qui venaient de se réveiller.

\- "Victoria nous a bien eut, on c'est focalisé sur les nouveau-nés alors qu'elle était là depuis le début." C'était Edward qui parlait, il semblait en colère

\- "Vous ne pouviez pas savoir." Bella se sentait clairement fautive

\- "On aurait dut laisser plus de monde avec toi." Pour une fois que Jacob et Edward étaient d'accord.

\- "Mais vous auriez été moins nombreux à les combattre. Tu aurais dut me laisser venir avec vous comme c'était prévu au début."

\- "Ce qui est fait est fait." Carlisle les calma tous, Amy sentait qu'il commençait à l'ausculter, elle décida de faire savoir qu'elle était réveillée. Elle gémit en ouvrant les yeux et les écarquilla en grand en voyant le brasier devant elle.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui sait passer?" La maison!"

\- "Je suis désolée". Amy aurait presque put s'en vouloir devant l'air penaud de Bella, les pompiers étaient entrain d'arriver mais il ne restait plus rien à sauver.

\- "De quoi te souviens-tu?" Demanda Carlisle, surement pour couvrir leurs arrières.

\- "J'ai été voir se que faisais Seth et puis j'ai reçu un coup sur la tête." Elle mit sa main à l'arrière de la tête comme pour chercher une bosse qui n'existait pas, elle le savait.

\- "On a vu quelqu'un s'enfuir sans doute un cambrioleur vous avez eu de la chance."

\- "Il a brûlé ma maison". Elle devait s'avouer que ce n'était pas gentil d'en rajouter une couche mais l'excuse du cambrioleur était quand même limite.

\- "Je suis désolée"

\- "Mais non Bella ce n'est pas de ta faute et toi qu'est-ce qu'il c'est passé?" Alors qu'elle cherchait une histoire plausible, la voiture de police se gara à côté des pompiers.

\- "Voilà Charlie, il va surement vous demandé de faire une déposition."

Ils parlèrent au père de Bella chacun à leur tour. Amy réussit à éviter le contrôle médical mais elle alla voir Bella à l'hôpital, le matin. Elle allait bien, elle sortirait dans l'après-midi. Amy s'assit sur le bord du lit.

\- "Salut, comment tu te sens?"

\- "Bien et toi?"

\- "Ça va mais je pars aujourd'hui."

\- "Pour aller où?" Amy fut touchée que Bella soit affecté par son départ.

\- "Pour l'université, je devais partir plus tard mais vu que je n'ai plus rien."

\- "Ça va aller? Tu as besoin de quelque chose?" Cette humaine allait vraiment lui manquer.

\- "Oui j'ai des aides."

\- "Tu reviendras?"

\- "Peut-être, j'aimerai bien te revoir." Et elle était sûre que si Bella venait un jour à Volterra, elles deviendraient inséparables. Elle aimerait vraiment avoir une amie comme elle cela rendrait ses journées plus supportable. En étant ici elle c'était rendue compte que les vampires de Volterra avaient un comportement si ambigu. Et qu'elle avait toujours une part d'elle qui était restée humaine.

\- "Je voulais te poser cette question plus tard mais est-ce que tu accepterais d'être une de mes demoiselles d'honneur?" Amy la regarda un instant comme bugée.

\- "A ton mariage?"

\- "Euh oui c'est le principe." Elles rirent.

\- "Donc tu as fait ton choix." Elle pensa un moment à Jacob, ça ne devait pas être facile pour lui. Même si elle était sûre que Bella faisait le bon choix et pas juste parce qu'elle était sensée être transformée.

\- "Oui". Elle semblait plus sûre de son choix mais elle pensait surement au loup aussi.

\- "J'en serai ravie, tu as toujours mon numéro. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste mais j'ai encore mon portable."

\- "Appelle-moi dés que tu arrives."

\- "Promis"

Elles se prirent dans les bras et puis Amy sortit de la chambre. Elle eut juste le temps d'entendre.

\- "Felix est resté pendant des mois dans le coin et Demetri était là, son odeur est sur les vêtements de Bella." Mais Edward et Carlisle s'arrêtèrent quand ils la virent. Ils étaient au bout du couloir blanc à côté d'une fenêtre.

\- "Tu t'en vas?" Demanda Carlisle alors qu'elle s'avançait vers eux.

\- "Oui je prends l'avion pour une nouvelle destination"

\- "Tu n'as besoin de rien?" Elle se dit qu'il était vraiment gentil et qu'elle s'en voulait de lui mentir.

\- "Non merci Carlisle." Elle se tourna vers son fils. "Félicitation pour le mariage"

\- "Bella te l'a dit?" Il semblait heureux, elle décida de le rassurer.

\- "Oui elle t'aime Edward, arrête d'en douter."

\- "Merci"

Avant de rejoindre l'aéroport, elle fit un détour par la réserve. Elle laissa un mot à Seth, elle lui devait bien ça. Pour repartir, elle prit le jet des Volturis avec les autres gardes. Ils étaient tous habillé en tenue officielle et elle faisait un peu tâche dans son jeans-baskets. Elle s'assit à côté de Jane, en face de Demetri; Alec et Félix jouait à un jeu plus loin.

\- "Alors contente de ta première mission?" Demanda la plus jeune alors que l'avion commençait à bouger.

\- "Oui c'était génial surtout le barbecue de la fin." Mais Demetri ne réagit pas, il regardait par le hublot. "Mais en faites Félix t'étais où quand cette vampire me suçait le sang?"

\- "Ils étaient avec nous pour tuer les nouveau-nés, on ne pensait pas qu'il y avait un autre." Expliqua Jane; Félix se passa une main dans les cheveux.

\- "Je vais me faire tuer par Maitre Aro."

\- "Et l'humaine?" Amy réfléchit, sa mission était de se rapprocher des Cullen pour savoir ce qu'il comptait faire de Bella. Elle avait réussi sa mission peut-être même trop bien. Elle ne devait faire que semblant de les aimer mais elle c'était faites avoir. Elle appréciait réellement les vampires et la brune. Elle toucha le bracelet offert par Seth, elle c'était attachée à lui. Pas un lien d'amour, c'était de l'affection fraternelle. Elle pensa un moment à son voyage à LA et revit le gars aux yeux bleus. Elle repensa aux adieux trop forts entre Bella et sa mère. Puis à la conversation qu'elle avait surprise entre elle et Edward. Elle sera bientôt des leurs. Finalement elle répondit à la vampire.

\- "Elle sera bientôt transformée."

\- "Mission accomplie?"

\- "En partie, retour au pays. "

Elle regarda Demetri qui lui, évitait de poser son regard sur elle. Le garde était un peu bi polaire, il passait du "je m'inquiète pour toi" au "tu m'indiffères au plus haut point" ou peut-être ne faisait-il qu'obéir aux ordres. Elle passa son regard son regard sur Jane qui était partie prêt de son frère. Elle avait l'apparence d'une enfant sage qui aimait beaucoup son frère mais elle pouvait devenir une vraie gamine sadique quand elle le voulait. Alec était un peu pareil même s'il parlait moins que sa sœur, il était taciturne. Felix ressemblait un peu à Emmett mais la version maléfique, celui qui buvait du sang et qui en prenait plaisir. Elle s'imagina un instant dans le clan des Cullen mais elle ferrait tâche. Elle ne les méritait pas, elle les avait trahis.

* * *

 **Le retour à Volterra est pour le prochain chapitre, ça ne va pas être de tout repos. Merci encore à mes deux revieweuses :-)  
**


	7. Raiponce retrouve son château

"Auteur": **Mackensy**

 **Bonjour, j'ai décidé d'augmenter le rythme de parution, se sera moins organisée mais plus fréquent. Merci toujours à mes deux revieweuses qui me suivent toujours.**

 **Ce chapitre est un de mes préférés, beaucoup de chose se mettent en place.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 6: Raiponce retrouve son château**

Arrivée au château, l'ordre fut pour elle d'aller dans les appartements d'Aro pendant que les autres allaient faire leur rapport. Elle était seule dans les appartements, assise sur un fauteuil, elle attendit. Elle se tordait les mains par anxiété. Elle savait que son comportement n'avait pas été irréprochable. Le fait que son Maitre pouvait connaitre tout se qui c'était passé d'un simple toucher, ne la rassurait pas. Se serait surement la première chose qu'il ferrait, sonder son esprit. Elle n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus que le roi entra, elle se mit debout. Mais alors qu'elle voulut se mettre à genoux, Aro fut plus rapide et la renversa au sol. Elle en eut le souffle coupé quand son corps heurta le sol. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de son Maitre et eut un frisson. Ses yeux n'exprimaient pas la convoitise, ils ressemblaient à ceux d'un drogué en manque. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça et elle n'était pas rassurée. Cependant elle se força à ne pas bouger en signe de soumission.

\- "Maitre" Sa voix tremblait malgré elle, Aro sembla complètement abandonner toute attitude civilisée.

\- "Oh Amy"

Il la mordu violement, elle n'éprouva aucun plaisir, c'était juste douloureux. Et surtout elle n'avait pas mangé depuis que la vampire rousse. L'instinct de survie la poussa à se débattre et elle essaya de le repousser légèrement.

\- "Maitre, s'il vous plait." Au lieu de reculer, il revint plus férocement à la charge.

\- "Encore, juste un peu." Dit-il comme un enfant devant une sucrerie.

Elle laissa tomber, elle ferma les yeux sentant ses forces diminuer. Quand elle tomba inconsciente, Aro arrêta de boire en ayant peur d'avoir été trop loin. Il se mit debout, réajusta ses vêtements et fit demander à Demetri de rapporter un repas. Ce dernier arriva et quand il vit Amy par terre, il fut prit de panique. Sans attendre les ordres, il ouvrit la gorge du malheureux et approcha la tête de son amie. Le sang coulait sur le visage de la brune.

\- ''Bois, s'il te plait. Amy"

Comme par réflexe, elle commença à boire. Aro restait là, à les regarder. Il ne comprenait pas enfin plutôt il venait de comprendre que le sang de son calice lui était devenu indispensable. Personne d'autre dans le château n'était en manque mais c'était lui qui en avait le plus abusé. Il fut ramené à la réalité par la voix de son garde.

\- "Monseigneur puis-je la ramenée dans ses appartements?"

\- "Fait Demetri." Dit-il en faisant un geste de la main en se retournant. Il ne voulait pas montrer son désarroi à son garde.

Ce dernier la porta et l'emmena chez elle, il la déposa délicatement sur son lit et enleva ses chaussures. Il resta là, à la veiller. Il lui fallut une semaine pour revenir à elle. Elle fut réveillée par la sonnerie de son portable. Elle ouvrit les yeux et le vit sur sa table de nuit.

\- "Elle téléphone quinze fois par jour." Demetri était entrain de regarder par la fenêtre, il revint vers elle.

\- "Bella?" Articula-t-elle difficilement. "Depuis quand?"

\- "On est revenu il y a une semaine" Elle prit le portable et décrocha.

\- "Allo?" Croassa-t-elle, elle aurait peut-être dut attendre.

\- "Ah enfin, j'ai eut tellement peur qu'il te soit arrivé quelque chose."

\- "J'ai été malade mais je me remets". Elle se redressa dans son lit, se massant la nuque.

\- "Tu es sûr que ça va mieux?" Sa voix trahissait sans doute sa faiblesse.

\- "Oui t'inquiète et toi, comment vas-tu?"

\- "On a annoncé à mon père nos fiançailles."

\- "Il devait être ravi." Elle sourit, Demetri était entrain de tourner en rond devant elle.

\- "Pas précisément mais il l'a accepté"

\- "Tant mieux."

\- "Tu es toujours d'accord pour être ma demoiselle d'honneur?" Le vampire haussa un sourcil en la regardant. Elle lui tira la langue.

\- "Oui carrément."

\- "Alice me dit de te dire qu'elle t'achètera ta robe et tout ce qui va avec. Elle a déjà tout prévu c'est horrifiant." Elle était angoisser ça s'entendait.

\- "Tout sera parfait".

\- "Elle devient despotique." Ou c'était peut-être de la peur.

\- "Bien contente d'être à des kilomètres d'elle."

\- "Fait attention, elle a quand même des trucs prévu pour toi." Amy entendit Alice parler mais elle ne comprit que "chaussure". "Je vais devoir te laisser."

\- "Merci d'avoir téléphoner."

\- "Repose-toi bien."

\- "Bye"

Elle reposa le téléphone, elle était exténuée et rien que penser à son Roi, lui donnait des frissons. Elle regarda Demetri qui était maintenant appuyé contre le mur.

\- "Un mariage hein?" Surement que pour lui c'était quelque chose d'absurde. Lui qui changeait de filles à son envie.

\- "Il compte la transformer après."

\- "Tu raconteras tout ça aux Maitres "

\- "Je devrais sans doute y aller." Elle essaya de se lever, elle manqua de tomber mais elle fut rattrapée. Elle crut que c'était sa baby-sitter mais quand elle releva la tête c'était Aro.

\- "Demetri, sors"

\- "Oui Maitre". Il s'inclina avant de sortir et le roi remit la vampire dans son lit et s'assit sur la chaise à sa gauche.

\- "Maitre?"

\- "Ne bouge pas mon enfant." Il lui passa une main délicate sur la joue. " Comment te sens-tu?"

\- "Bien Maitre". Il fronça les sourcils sentant le mensonge. Elle se sentait faible, courbaturée et complètement perdue.

\- "Ne me mens pas" Elle baissa les yeux, elle ne voulait pas admettre sa confusion.

\- "Je suis encore un peu faible".

\- "Je n'aurai pas dut t'envoyer si loin pendant si longtemps." Il lui prit la main. "Tu m'as tant manqué."

\- "Vous m'avez manqué aussi." Elle ne releva toujours pas la tête et elle tremblait un peu. Il était entrain de sonder ses souvenirs. Il ne l'avait pas fait à son retour car il était trop attiré par son sang.

\- "J'en doute, tu t'es bien amusée, je l'ai vu."

\- "Je voulais profiter si c'était la dernière fois que je sortais."

\- "Tu as accomplis avec brio ta mission, Isabella te compte parmi ses amis."

\- "Elle m'a invitée à son mariage, elle veut que je sois sa demoiselle d'honneur."

\- "Quel honneur." Ça ne sonnait pas vraiment vrai dans sa bouche mais pour elle ça l'était. Il avait toujours sa main dans la sienne et faisait des ronds avec son pouce. "Los Angeles t'a-t-il plut?" Elle tremblait encore plus.

\- "Je voulais demander votre permission"

\- "Oui mais mes faits et gestes étaient espionnés mais apparemment Alice ne peut te voir. Tu es vraiment unique." Il lui releva la tête avec sa main. ''Amy veux-tu nous quitter?"

\- "Non Maitre."

\- "Alors pourquoi rechercher des indices sur ta vie passée? Nous t'avons offert une nouvelle vie avec tout ce que tu pourrais rêver."

\- "C'était juste de la curiosité." Elle parla tout bas comme une enfant prit en faute mais elle savait qu'il l'entendait. Il se leva, fit quelque pas.

\- "Tu vivais dans un orphelinat moisi où on ne s'occupait pas de toi, où on ne s'intéressait même pas à vos noms. Nous t'avons sauvé d'une noyade certaine." Elle se demanda un instant qui était ce "nous". Personne ne lui avait parlé de sa transformation à part qu'elle avait failli se noyer. "Tu étais presque morte quand nous t'avons sortie de l'eau. Nous t'avons mordu et ton cœur à refuser de s'arrêter. C'était déroutant mais nous t'avons gardé, éduqué, entrainé, aimé." Il c'était légèrement emporté et maintenant elle se sentait très mal. ''Qu'as-tu besoin de savoir de plus?"

\- "Rien Maitre, je vous demande pardon."

\- "Ce n'est rien mon enfant, tu es encore jeune." Elle était la vampire la plus récemment transformée vivant à Volterra. "Je te pardonne."

\- "Merci Maitre" Dit-elle pleine de gratitude.

\- "Maintenant repose-toi."

Il lui donna un baiser sur le front et il sortit. Elle vit son collier sur la table de nuit, elle le mit puis se lova un peu plus dans les draps et s'endormit.

Elle sortie de sa chambre deux jours plus tard. Elle avait retrouvée ses forces et avait retrouvé ses habits blancs. Elle s'avança vers la fenêtre la plus proche. Le soleil se levait progressivement sur Volterra. Cette image lui avait manqué plus que ce qu'elle n'avait imaginé.

\- ''Tu prépares ta prochaine évasion?" Demetri était contre le mur derrière elle.

\- "Non, je profite de la vue."

\- "C'est certain que Forks n'avait rien de terrible." Il fit une grimace de dégout.

\- "C'est sûr." Dit-elle doucement, ce n'était pas la ville la plus belle mais elle avait autre chose. "Tu n'es plus venu me voir?" Depuis la visite d'Aro, elle n'avait vu personne, à part ceux qui lui apportait les repas.

\- "Je t'ai manqué?" Demanda-t-il avec le sourire qu'il réservait à ses conquêtes.

\- "Non, je m'inquiétais."

\- "J'avais une mission simple mais pressente." Il se décolla du mur. "Les rois veulent te voir dans la salle du trône."

\- "Tu aurais put commencer par ça."

\- "Ils m'ont dit que tu pouvais prendre ton temps." Les Rois voulaient la ménager certainement.

Mais elle se dépêcha quand même, elle arriva devant les portes reprit son souffle et entra. Les Rois étaient sur leur trône respectif. C'était rare quand ils la recevaient comme ça. Elle mit un genou à terre devant les escaliers de marbres.

\- "Relève-toi." Dit Aro en faisant un geste de la main. "Tu as l'air d'avoir reprit des forces."

\- "Oui Maitre." Elle était complètement remise même si elle pensait toujours aux Cullen et à son amie.

\- "Bien. J'ai raconté ta mission à mes frères, nous pensons que tu devrais continuer ton amitié avec Isabella. Tu iras donc à son mariage."

\- "Comme vous voudrez Maitre." Sobrement, Aro haussa les sourcils visiblement surpris.

\- "N'es-tu pas heureuse de partir?"

\- "Si enfin Volterra m'a manqué, je ne l'avais pas réalisé avant de revenir." C'était vrai et elle ne voulait pas décevoir encore ses Maitres.

\- "Bien mais ce n'est juste que pour le mariage, tu reviendras après."

\- "Elle sera transformée après c'est bien ça?" Caius était toujours impatient, impatient et en colère.

\- "C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre Maitre". Elle avait écouté aux portes mais elle en était quasiment certaine.

\- "Fort bien quand elle sera un vampire, tu iras la revoir pour lui dire qui tu étais." Elle avala difficilement sa salive. La révélation lui couterait surement son amitié.

\- "Oui Maitre"

\- "Bien ceci est fait." Aro croisa ses jambes. "Corin est une garde que nous avons trop souvent négligée mais nous avons décidé de récompensé sa loyauté." Il fit une pause. "Qu'en penses-tu?" Elle fut prise de court et très surprise. Elle n'avait pas vraiment son mot à dire.

\- "Ce n'est pas à moi d'en juger mais Corin fait un excellent travail."

\- "C'est ce que nous pensons aussi, tu vas aller dans ses appartements, elle t'attend."

\- "Oui Maitre" Elle fit sa révérence et sortit, il n'avait pas besoin de préciser pourquoi elle devait y aller.

Ce privilège était réservé aux gardes qui avaient accompli une mission importante. Mais c'est vrai que Corin avait un boulot ingrat. Elle arriva à l'appartement de la garde. Elle toqua et la vampire vint lui ouvrir. Elle semblait nerveuse mais c'était toujours comme ça la première fois. Elle la laissa entrer. Son appartement était plus petit que le sien mais c'était assez charmant; sobre et efficace un peu comme la garde.

\- "Est-ce que tu vas mieux?"

\- "Oui ne t'inquiète pas."

\- "Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose ou je dois faire quelque chose?" Elle était vraiment nerveuse, Amy essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

\- "Évite de me vider complètement."

\- "Oui ça devrait aller." Elle ne savait vraiment pas comment procédé, elle s'avançait, reculait. "Je…"

\- "Vas-y quand tu le sens." Amy pour l'aider pencha son cou et enleva ses cheveux qui avaient un peu poussé.

La vampire alla doucement dans son cou, Amy fut surprise quand elle le lui lécha mais elle ne bougea pas. C'était son rôle après tout puis Corin planta ses crocs et le calice se laissa aller. Elle se retira vite mais Amy était quand même dans les vapes. Corin la soutint quand elle failli tomber, la vampire approcha son visage de la brune, elle n'hésita pas et l'embrassa. Amy ne saisit pas tout de suite ce que Corin faisait. On frappa à la porte et elle se détacha prestement. Le calice s'assit en se touchant les lèvres.

\- "Maitresse vous avez besoin de mes services?" Corin s'inclinait devant Sulpicia.

\- "Non. Est-ce que tu as fini avec Amy?"

\- "Oui".

\- "Je vois ça." Corin était humaine, ça se voyait. "Amy vient avec moi."

\- "Oui Maitresse."

Amy se leva et suivit Sulpicia, elle ne regarda pas Corin avant de sortir. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi la garde avait fait ça et elle ne savait qu'en penser. La reine la fit entrer dans leur salon privé ou Athenodora était présente, assise dans un fauteuil. Amy la salua.

\- "Assieds-toi." Elle obéit et s'assit sur la chaise en bois au milieu de la pièce. Sulpicia commença à toucher à ses cheveux. "Tu les as laissé poussé, tu sais pourtant qu'Aro ne supporte pas ça." Elle tira un peu dessus, Amy grimaça.

\- ''Je vous demande pardon."

\- "Chut, reste tranquille, nous allons régler ce problème." Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille, elle prit des ciseaux et lui coupa les cheveux mais bien plus court que ce qu'ils n'étaient.

\- "Voilà, tu es parfaite.'' Elle lui montra son reflet dans un miroir, elle trouvait ça beaucoup trop court. Elle se demanda un instant si la femme n'était pas jalouse d'elle. Aro était dépendante d'elle et lui enlever ses cheveux c'était un peu lui enlever sa féminité. Pensait-elle que son mari avait d'autres idées en tête. C'était absurde, elle était moins belle qu'elle et moins attirante.

\- "Merci Maitresse." Elle passa une main dedans.

\- "Je suppose que tu dois être fatiguée après Corin." Ses yeux trahissaient sa fatigue, il ne servait à rien de mentir.

\- "Oui Maitresse."

\- "Viens donc te coucher". Amy regarda la reine assise sur le long divan et ne savait pas vraiment la marche à suivre.

\- "Maitresse?"

\- "Ne fait pas des manières, obéis." Dit-elle durement.

Amy alla prêt d'elles sur le divan. Sulpicia la fit coucher et elle mit la tête du calice sur ses genoux. Athenodora était dans un autre fauteuil et les regardait. Amy ne comprenait pas tout mais elle se laissa bercée par les voix des femmes et s'endormit. Elle fut réveillée par une main dans ses cheveux. Elle était toujours sur les genoux de sa Maitresse. Elle se redressa prestement.

\- "Ne t'inquiète pas, le repas est servi.'' Elle vit un homme terrorisé au milieu du salon, sa gorge la brulait." Il est pour toi". Elle voulu se jeter sur l'homme mais se rappela le protocole.

\- "Et vous?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque.

\- "Ne t'inquiète pas pour nous." Avec un sourire qui se voulait chaleureux mais qui n'avait rien avoir avec celui d'Esmée.

Elle se lança sur le malheureux et commença à le vider. Il cria un peu puis très vite, il se tut. Elle sentit ses Maitresses se rapprocher, elles se mirent chacune d'un côté de la vampire se nourrissant. Elles s'agenouillèrent et elles la mordirent en même temps. Amy continua à boire un peu mais son humain était vidé. Alors elle se laissa aller. A ce rythme, elle allait avoir besoin d'une nouvelle semaine de repos. Mais les Reines la lâchèrent bien vite.

\- "C'était encore mieux que ce que tu m'avais dit." Sulpicia semblait euphorique, elle n'avait utilisé le calice que très peu de fois depuis son arrivée.

\- "Oui, c'était exquis" Commenta l'autre reine en se léchant les lèvres.

Amy était toujours par terre, le regard dans le vide. Elle sentit deux mains la prendre et la porter, elle se laissa faire. On la posa sur son lit, elle regarda le plafond un moment avant de sombrer.

\- _"Réveille-toi je t'en supplie, vit, tu ne peux pas mourir maintenant que je t'ai trouvé."_

Elle se réveilla en sursaut mais personne n'était dans sa chambre. C'était un mauvais rêve. Il faisait noir dans sa chambre. Elle prit son téléphone regarda l'heure, 1 heure du matin. Alors qu'elle le reposait, il sonna.

\- "Allo?" Sa voix était pâteuse.

\- "C'est Bella, tu n'as pas encore l'air en forme?"

\- "Dure journée." Elle se redressa en mettant son coussin convenablement derrière elle.

\- "Ok, est-ce que tu voudrais venir un jour plus tôt que la date du mariage? Alice voudrait que tu essayes ta robe et tes chaussures. Et puis on pourrait parler et tu dormirais à la maison." Présentement Amy n'avait envie de rien et surtout pas de bouger.

\- "Oui pourquoi pas."

\- "Je n'ai pas ton adresse pour t'envoyer l'invitation."

\- "Je n'ai pas besoin d'invitation, tu m'as déjà tout dit."

\- "D'accord, on se voit dans deux semaines alors?" Elle semblait toujours inquiète mais le calice n'avait pas l'envie de la rassurée. Elle avait juste envie de rester à Volterra.

\- "Je serai là."

\- "Merci Amy."

\- "Je t'en prie."

Elle raccrocha et fut prit d'une violente douleur à la poitrine. Elle se força à respirer calmement et la douleur partit petit à petit. On frappa à sa porte de ses appartements, elle n'avait pas la force de bouger. Elle attendit la porte s'ouvrir puis la personne entra dans sa chambre. C'était Corin, c'était inhabituelle de la voir seule dans cette partie du château.

\- "Je suis venue voir comment tu allais?" Elle transpirait, elle avait mal, elle était exténuée mais elle ne voulait pas le dire

\- "Bien merci et les Reines?" Corin tiqua

\- "J'avais leur permission"

\- "Bien sûr" Dit-elle en soupirant, elle n'avait pas la force de faire la conversation pourtant la garde semblait le vouloir.

\- "Je voulais te dire à propos de tantôt."

\- "Ce n'était rien." La garde sembla blessée

\- "Je ne regrette pas, tu m'en veux?" Si elle y réfléchissait, non elle ne lui voulait pas mais est-ce que ça voulait dire autre chose, non.

\- "Corin" Sentant que la suite ne lui plairait surement pas la plus vieille l'arrêta.

\- "Je vais y retourner, bon retour au château."

\- "Merci " Dés que la garde eut fermé la porte, la douleur revint au galop.

\- "Putain mais c'est quoi cette merde?" Elle avait sa main agrippée à sa poitrine.

\- "Est-ce que ça va?" Elle releva la tête pour voir que Demetri venait d'arrivé, elle ne l'avait même pas entendu

\- "J'ai mal."

\- "Où?"

\- "Cœur". À vitesse vampire, il se plaça derrière elle et il la colla à lui. Son corps froid lui faisait du bien.

\- "Respire doucement." Après plusieurs minutes à respirer bruyamment, ça diminua.

\- "Ça va, c'est passé."

\- "C'est Corin qui t'a fait quelque chose? Elle vient de sortir."

\- "Non." Elle reprenait son souffle, elle sourit. "Tu n'es jamais loin de ma chambre, je vais commencer à croire que tu m'espionnes."

\- "Ça te plairait hein?" Elle était toujours dos contre son torse et elle devait admettre que oui. Mais elle le poussa doucement.

\- "Ne prend pas tes rêves pour la réalité."

\- "Je vais te laisser te reposer." Il se dégagea, il se dirigeait vers la porte quand elle l'arrêta.

\- "Tu pourrais rester, jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme?"

\- "D'accord, Raiponce." Il s'assit sur la chaise alors qu'elle se blottissait dans ses draps.

* * *

 **J'aimerai beaucoup avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre, je sais que certains ne trouvent pas utile de mettre un commentaire et je n'en demande pas à chaque chapitre. Cependant quand un truc vous interpelle ou un chapitre vous a plut, il est toujours plaisant de le dire. Car ça m'a toujours sidéré de voir le nombre de favoris augmenter sans laisser une seule review sur toute la fic. Bref se sera mon seul mot à ce sujet. Et je suis d'accord que si on écrit ses d'abord pour nous mais alors ça revient au même de laisser ma fic sur mon ordinateur. Merci encore à mes deux revieweuses :-)**


	8. Mariage

**Chapitre 7: Mariage**

Les jours passèrent et la routine reprit sa place au château. Amy était heureuse, ce voyage lui avait permis de voir qu'elle aimait vivre ici. Corin venait la voir souvent mais elles ne reparlèrent plus de l'accident. Les deux vampires se trouvaient dans le salon des appartements d'Amy. Elles jouaient à un jeu de société.

\- "Tu as eu des nouvelles de ta super amie?"

\- "Qui?" Amy était concentrée sur la partie, elle adorait gagnée.

\- "L'humaine" Corin quant à elle, avait plus envie de parler et déplaçait ses pions sans faire attention.

\- "Bella? Non, mais elle doit être trop prise dans ses préparatifs."

\- "Quel calvaire de devoir aller là-bas pour faire office de pot de fleur." Ricana la garde, le calice releva la tête vexée.

\- "Merci"

\- "Soit franche, ne me dis pas que ça te plait vraiment?" Amy réfléchi un moment, ce mariage ne l'intéressait plus vraiment. Elle haussa les épaules en revenant à sa partie.

\- "J'obéis aux ordres."

\- "C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait." Corin n'ajouta rien et regarda à son tour le plateau.

La veille de son départ, Amy fut appelée dans les appartements d'Aro. Elle entra, il semblait agité, dos à elle.

\- "Maitre?"

\- "Mon enfant, es-tu prête?" Il se retourna forçant son sourire.

\- "Voulez-vous que je reste?" Elle n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir.

\- "Plus que tout mais Bella ferra une vampire exquise, pas autant que toi mais j'aimerai qu'elle rejoigne notre famille." Elle s'inclina.

\- "Bien Maitre." Il se rapprocha d'elle et il lui passa une main sur la joue.

\- "Je serai doux." Amy ferma les yeux appréhendant malgré elle la suite.

Le comportement d'Aro avait changé envers elle. Il avait essayé de boire le moins possible mais chaque fois qu'il la faisait demander, il était plus brusque. Elle en ressortait souvent vidée et parfois avec des bleus. Cette fois-ci n'en fut pas exception. Il la poussa contre une table, elle gémit mais il continua à boire. Il avait une main sur ses hanches et l'autre derrière sa tête. La douleur diminua quand il devint humain, elle tomba inconsciente.

Quand elle prit l'avion, elle était un peu courbaturée et le voyage n'arrangea rien. Elle arriva à destination complètement cassé et le temps brumeux la rendait encore plus maussade. Elle vit Emmett qui l'attendait à l'aéroport.

\- "Salut" Fit-il de sa voix d'ours

\- "Salut, tu es mon chauffeur?" Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie où elle reconnu la jeep, elle mit son sac dans le coffre.

\- "Tu veux conduire?" Elle regarda la place conducteur, elle n'en avait pas envie. Ils s'installèrent à leurs places.

\- "Non, le voyage m'a tué".

\- "Il aurait mieux valu quand Alice va voir ta tête."

\- "Quoi qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma tête?" Elle se regarda dans le miroir des pare-soleil et du admettre que les cernes n'étaient pas du plus belle effet. Et elle avait l'impression de ne plus se reconnaitre, c'est comme si une étrangère la fixait. Elle referma le miroir et attacha sa ceinture.

\- "Rien, rien." Il se moquait et elle fit semblant d'être vexée.

\- "Tout le monde ne peut pas être parfait comme toi."

\- "Ouais, je sais." Il regarda l'heure. "Je vais accélérer, sinon c'est moi qui vais prendre."

Elle s'endormit rapidement et Emmett sembla soucieux. Elle était différente de la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu, elle semblait éteinte. Arrivé à la maison, il dut la bousculer un peu pour qu'elle se réveille. Elle se frotta les yeux avant de sortir, la maison n'avait pas changé. Enfin vu de face car à l'arrière tout était presque prêt et c'était magnifique. C'était comme si la forêt célébrait le mariage, des fleurs blanches un peu partout avec goût, des bancs en bois installés en harmonie, un autel magnifique.

\- "Non mais ce n'est pas possible." Elle soupira en voyant Alice arrivée, Emmett ricana derrière elle.

\- "Bonjour à toi aussi Alice"

\- "Je te l'avais dit". Fit le brun avant de partir

\- "C'est ça fuit" Marmonna-t-elle alors que la vampire l'inspectait sous tout les rapports.

\- "Tes cheveux! Et tu n'as plus dormi depuis quand?"

\- "J'avais envie de les avoir plus court et l'avion ce n'était pas terrible." Bella arriva avec surement les chaussures qu'elle allait devoir porter le jour suivant. Bien qu'elle marchait encore très mal avec.

\- "Alice, calme-toi."

\- "Mais tu as vu sa tête." Alice montrait Amy du doigt comme si c'était un monstre

\- "Merci" Elle prit son ami dans ses bras et elle se sentit bien.

\- "Comment tu vas?"

\- "Bien". Elle fit un sourire pour paraitre crédible mais ça ne sembla pas marché.

\- "Vraiment? Chaque fois que je t'ai appelé tu semblais fatiguée et là, on dirait…"

\- "La même tête que la tienne." Isabella avait elle aussi des cernes sous les yeux.

\- "Très drôle"

\- "Au moins elles seront raccord." Soupira Alice, alors qu'elles rentraient dans la maison, Carlisle était là.

\- "Bonjour Amy."

\- "Carlisle" Le salua-t-elle détournant les yeux comme si elle avait peur que d'un coup il la diagnostique.

\- "Tu n'as pas l'air bien, est-ce que tu veux qu'on aille dans mon bureau?"

\- "Non, je vais bien. La préparation pour l'université, le voyage, revenir ici, ça me fatigue un peu, rien de grave." En mettant le doigt sur l'évènement que tout le monde voulait éviter, elle savait qu'il n'insisterait pas.

\- "Je comprends mais n'hésite pas."

\- "Merci"

Alice insista pour qu'elle essaye sa robe, elle était bleue foncée et couvrait qu'une épaule. Elle était magnifique et elle devait couter cher. Sans compter les chaussures et les bijoux qui valaient tout autant. Et elle dut admettre que si elle avait eut les cheveux plus long, cela aurait été encore mieux.

\- "Elle est magnifique"

\- "Au moins, elle te va bien, on en oublierait même tes cernes." Commenta Alice en croisant les bras.

\- "Très drôle." Elle lui tira très maturement la langue.

\- "Aller enlève-là avant d'abimer mon chef-d'œuvre." Alors qu'elle enlevait sa robe délicatement, les deux autres filles écarquillèrent les yeux.

\- "Amy qu'est-ce que…?" Elles regardaient son dos.

\- "Quoi?" Dit-elle en se regardant dans le miroir sur pied. Un énorme bleu couvrait une bonne partie du bas de son dos. C'était la veille quand Aro l'avait poussé contre la table. Il avait déjà diminué mais pas encore assez apparemment.

\- "Je suis tombée." Dit-elle en remettant son pantalon

\- "Tu me le dirais si t'avais des problèmes?" Bella était clairement inquiète.

\- "Tout va bien et ça ne se verra pas."

\- "Je m'en fou que ça se voit. Tu es mon amie."

Une douleur au cœur la fit serrée les dents, il y avait longtemps qu'elle n'avait plus ressentit ça. Alice sortit de la pièce.

\- "Je vais bien" Elle cherchait son pull mais elle ne le trouvait plus.

\- "J'appelle Carlisle." Elle la retint par le bras.

\- "Bella c'est ton mariage, ça peut attendre."

\- "Mais…" Carlisle entra et Alice à sa suite avec son pull. Amy la fusilla du regard.

\- "Alice m'a dit que tu avais un problème" Elle essaya de reprendre son dessus mais Alice l'en empêcha.

\- "Non Carlisle, je vais bien."

\- "C'est son dos" Expliqua la médium les yeux inquiet, Amy aurait put être touchée si elle n'était pas si en colère.

\- "Alice!"

\- "Montre-moi." Vu qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix, elle se tourna. Carlisle s'approcha et tâta son dos doucement.

\- "C'est un vilain bleu et tu ne t'es pas fait ça en tombant, on voit clairement des doigts.'' Elle n'avait pas pensé à ça. Elle se dégagea et arracha le pull des mains de la vampire.

\- "Peu importe." Elle l'enfila

\- "Est-ce qu'un garçon t'as fait du mal? Est-ce qu'il ta forcée?" Questionna le médecin, elle aurait put en rire.

\- "Non et puis c'est fini" Elle serra une seconde fois les dents, bloquant sa respiration quand une douleur lui vrilla le cœur. Son attitude ne passa pas inaperçu même si elle se reprit vite.

\- "Il faudrait aller à l'hôpital pour faire des examens complémentaires."

\- "Ecouter, laissons passer le mariage de Bella après j'irai à l'hôpital." Les autres n'avaient pas l'air convaincu.

\- "Ta santé est plus importante que mon mariage." Bella avait les bras croisés, déterminée à vouloir l'aider.

\- "Bella je ne vais pas mourir."

\- "Carlisle?" Demanda confirmation la brune, Amy se tourna aussi vers lui. Il la regarda un instant sachant pertinemment que quand un patient de voulait pas être soigné, c'était un calvaire pour tout le monde.

\- "Ça peut attendre, je pense"

\- "Tu vois?" Elle prit Bella par les épaules "Aller éloignons-nous d'Alice."

Elles sortirent de la chambre. Rosalie, Esmée et Emmett se trouvaient dans la cuisine. Ils avaient entendu la conversation sans aucun doute. Elle lâcha son amie et dit joyeusement.

\- "A demain" Ils eurent un sourire forcée et Rosalie sembla la regarder avec compassion, c'était nouveau ça.

Elles rentrèrent chez Bella, Amy posa son sac dans la chambre de la brune, il y avait des cartons partout. La future mariée s'assit sur le lit, Amy prit une chaise et s'assit à cheval dessus.

\- "Alors pas trop nerveuse?"

\- "J'ai envie de vomir."

\- "Fait le avant, je crois qu'Alice te tuerait si tu le faisais pendant la cérémonie." Bella regardait l'attrape rêve qui était accrochée au-dessus de son lit. "Et Jacob?"

\- "Il est partit quand il a reçu l'invitation." Elle semblait affectée, est-ce qu'elle avait encore un doute?

\- "Il finira par comprendre."

\- "J'espère. Tu sais j'apprécie vraiment que tu sois venue."

\- "Je n'aurai pas manqué ton mariage." Enfin sauf si ses Maitres ne lui avaient pas donné la permission.

\- "Tu ne veux vraiment pas en parler?" Amy soupira, bien sûr elle n'allait pas laisser tomber si facilement.

\- "C'est rien Bella juste une mauvaise rencontre."

\- "Tu ne le vois plus?"

\- "Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi."

Les filles passèrent la soirée à regarder des films avec des beaux mecs dedans. Bella n'avait pas voulu aller dans un club ou autre chose. La nuit, l'humaine fit un cauchemar mais elle ne voulu pas en parler à Amy. Cette dernière n'insista pas, elle n'en avait pas le droit. Cependant la Volturi ne dormit pas beaucoup non plus. Ses sentiments étaient mélangés, revoir Bella et les Cullens c'étaient une bonne chose, elle le savait. Pourtant, elle n'éprouvait qu'un sentiment de mal du pays. Elle pensait à ses Rois, au château, à sa vie là-bas. C'est comme si son cerveau refusait de déconnectée. Et il y avait aussi ses douleurs au cœur, elle n'en avait plus eut à Volterra depuis la soirée avec Corin. Et ici, deux coups sur coup, c'était troublant. Elle maudit une fois de plus son côté humain, elle était faible.

Au petit matin, elles se rendirent chez les Cullen, Amy s'habilla dans la chambre de Rosalie, elle se regarda dans le miroir avec le maquillage, elle avait l'air normal. Elle pensa un moment à son mariage puis chassa cette idée, elle ne se marierait jamais. Elle rejoignit les filles dans la chambre d'Alice, Bella était magnifique.

\- "Tu es splendide Bella". Elle rougit en remettant une mèche derrière son oreille.

\- "Moins que toi."

\- "Non, je t'assure"

\- "Bella". C'était Renée qui l'appelait de l'escalier.

\- "Maman!" Elle arriva et elle manqua de fondre en larme en voyant sa fille en mariée.

\- "Entre Charlie." Il arriva en portant un écrin.

Amy les regarda, c'était donc ça une famille. Elle aurait bien voulu avoir des souvenirs de ses parents, mais vu qu'elle avait vécu dans un orphelinat ça voulait dire qu'elle ne les avait sans doute pas connus. En soit la seule famille qu'elle avait c'était les Volturis.

\- ''Amy tu es belle comme tout". La maman l'embrassa et la prit dans ses bras

\- "Merci Renée" Amy sortit pour laisser la famille ensemble et descendit prendre place à côté de l'autel, à la place des témoins. Edward était déjà là.

\- "Nerveux?"

\- "J'ai l'air?" Il sourit

\- "Tout le temps." Elle sourit également.

\- "Comment va-t-elle?"

\- "Nerveuse mais je crois qu'elle a surtout peur de tomber."

Les gens s'installèrent puis la musique démarra et la mariée s'avança au bras de son père. Amy eut un petit pincement en pensant que Renée et Charlie allaient bientôt perdre leur fille. Ça ne devait pas être une décision facile pour Bella, choisir entre son amour et sa vie. Pourtant quand elle vit son futur-époux son visage s'illumina et aucun doute ne le traversa.

Le mariage fut magnifique, tout était parfait. Alors qu'Amy parlait avec Bella, Edward arriva avec un couple et deux filles blondes, tous étaient des vampires végétariens.

\- "Bella, je voudrais te présenter Eleazar et Carmen, ainsi que nos cousines d'Alaska, Kate et Tania." Le clan des Cullen étaient donc plus grand qu'Aro le pensait.

\- "Enchantée" Fit la mariée

\- ''Et c'est Amy, la meilleure amie de ma femme." Amy sourit, Edward lui faisait confiance.

\- "Je vais vous laisser, l'appel de l'estomac vous savez ce que c'est." Ils lui firent un sourire contrit

Elle sourit à sa blague, c'était tous des vampires végétariens donc ils devaient surement avoir tout le temps faim. Sur le chemin du buffet, elle croisa Seth.

\- "Amy!"

\- "Seth, comment vas-tu?" Il semblait plus âgé dans son costume bien que toujours beaucoup trop jeune pour elle.

\- "Bien et toi?"

\- "Bien, j'ai lu ta lettre." Elle avait été honnête et lui avait dit que rien ne pourrait se passer entre eux.

\- "Je ne voulais pas te blesser mais je voulais être honnête avec toi."

\- "Je sais mais est-ce que tu accepterais de danser avec moi, en ami?" Elle craqua devant sa moue.

\- "En ami"

Ils dansèrent ensemble un moment avant que Seth ne parte subitement. Amy chercha Bella mais elle ne la trouva pas. Elle alla donc au buffet d'amuse-gueule cherchant du regard son amie. Elle la vit revenir avec Edward, elle sentait Jacob à plein nez. Mais elle ne sut pas lui parler car le repas allait commencer. Chaque plat était exquis, elle se régala et l'ambiance était conviviale. Après vint les discours, c'est Emmett qui commença avec un texte un peu en-dessous de la ceinture. Ensuite se fut au tour d'Amy en tant que témoin de la mariée. Elle l'avait préparé mais elle était un peu angoissée, elle n'avait pas l'habitude de parler devant tant de monde.

\- "Je n'ai rencontré Bella qu'il y a quelques mois. On a tout de suite été sur la même longueur d'onde, être maladroite ça rassemble." Les invitées rigolèrent un peu, ceux qui connaissaient la mariée. "Et après avoir connu Bella, j'ai connu Bella et Edward. C'est comme si chacun avait une moitié de cœur et qu'ensemble, ils formaient un tout. Ils ont décidé de s'unir mais ne laisser personne vous désunir. Le temps passera des chemins s'écarteront mais vos choix devront être les vôtres. Si ceux qui vous entourent vous aiment, ils comprendront tout. Aimez-vous pour l'éternité." Bella se leva et vint la serrée dans ses bras, elle pleurait.

\- "Si tu savais comme ça compte pour moi. Tu seras toujours une sœur pour moi."

\- "Oh Bella."

Elle la serra plus fort, elle avait fait exprès de mettre des messages cachés. Peut-être que plus tard quand Bella serait une vampire, elle comprendrait. Elle espérait tellement que Bella la rejoigne et en même temps, c'était presque impossible. Si Bella venait, Edward devrait venir, et ils ne quitteraient jamais les Cullen. Sauf si les Cullen n'existaient plus. Non, jamais son amie de devrait venir à Volterra.

\- "Prends soin de toi Bella" Elles se rassirent, d'autres firent leurs discours. Quand son téléphone sonna, elle s'éloigna et décrocha.

\- "T'es toujours à Forks?" Demetri sembla inquiet, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

\- "Oui j'allais partir."

\- "Fais le tout de suite, des flics sont à ta recherche" Elle rentra dans la maison, monta dans la chambre de Rosalie.

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Aucune idée mais rejoint l'aéroport le plus vite possible."

Elle prit son sac, se changea en vitesse, remit quand même la robe sur un cintre. Quand elle sortit de la chambre, elle tomba sur Carlisle.

\- "Tu pars déjà?"

\- "Oui." Elle remit son sac comme il faut sur son épaule

\- "Un problème?"

\- "Non"

\- "J'aimerai toujours que tu ailles à l'hôpital." On entendait du bruit dehors.

\- "Je vais bien Carlisle." Le médecin semblait incertain et tracassé.

\- "Ton discours était…"

\- "Inspiré" Fit-elle avec malice.

\- "On peut dire ça." Il lui mit une main sur l'épaule. "Notre porte te serra toujours ouverte."

\- "Prenez soin de votre famille Carlisle."

En sortant de la maison, elle vit Bella qui était entrain de partir avec Edward. Elle aperçu deux hommes entrain de parler avec Charlie. Elle reconnu l'homme aux yeux bleus de Los Angeles avec le baraqué. Charlie la montra du doigt, elle fit demi-tour et couru vers la forêt. Elle connaissait les lieux et elle força sa course. Elle fit du stop et arriva assez vite à l'aéroport. Mais alors qu'elle allait passé les contrôles, une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- "Mademoiselle Callen, je peux vous parler?" Elle ferma les yeux et se retourna, c'était yeux bleus.

\- "J'ai un avion à prendre."

\- "C'est important."

\- "J'ai le choix?" Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il dise non.

\- "Oui". Alors elle allait partir. Elle fit un pas, puis elle hésita et se retourna.

\- "D'accord."

\- "Bien venez vous assoir." Elle s'assit sur un siège, lui a ses côtés, elle vit le baraqué s'approcher. Voyant qu'il ne se décidait pas, elle prit les devant.

\- "Alors?" Il sortit un morceau de papier de sa poche.

\- "Voici une photo nous pensons que c'est votre mère, vu la ressemblance." Elle prit la photo, c'était une photo d'elle assurément, peu avant sa transformation.

\- "Je n'ai pas connu ma mère, ni mon père. Ma mère est morte à ma naissance et comme on ne savait rien d'elle, on m'a donné son nom." C'était la version apprise par cœur, elle lui rendit la photo. "C'est tout ce que je sais."

\- "Cette femme était ma sœur. " Amy eut un frisson, ses doutes étaient donc fondés. "Je m'appelle G Callen."

\- "G?"

\- "Je n'ai pas connu mes parents et je ne connais pas mon prénom."

\- "Désolée mais je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais vous aider." Elle se demandait ce qu'il cherchait et comment il l'avait trouvé.

\- "Vous repartez en Italie?" Elle ne cacha pas sa surprise.

\- "Comment savez-vous?"

\- "Nous savons que vous êtes venu en Amérique pour finir vos études à Forks et qu'après vous êtes repartit en Italie." C'était le baraqué qui s'impatientait apparemment.

\- ''C'est une drôle d'idée de venir dans cette petite ville."

\- "Ça ne vous regarde pas et vous travaillez pour qui?"

\- "Nous pensons que tu es peut-être en danger." Elle haussa un sourcil, il la tutoyait maintenant. "Si tu pouvais me suivre, je t'expliquerai tout."

\- "Non, j'ai un avion à prendre et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi." Elle se leva et se dirigea vers le contrôle

\- "Attend! Amy!" Elle se retourna en colère.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Voici mon numéro et mon adresse si tu as un jour tu as envie de parler ou de me voir." Elle regarda le papier.

\- "Ça ne risque pas."

Elle le prit quand même et passa le contrôle. Dans l'avion, elle regarda le bout de papier et se rendit compte que c'était une photo à l'arrière. Une photo de ce G et d'elle. Elle passa une main sur son visage. C'était son frère, son petit frère qui semblait plus vieux qu'elle maintenant. Elle ferma les yeux un instant.

\- _"Plus vite Amy" Elle courait en tirant un chariot rouge derrière elle, son frère dedans._

\- _"Tu l'auras voulu". Elle couru plus vite et le chariot se renversa, son frère tomba. "G, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait. Je suis désolée, tellement désolée." Elle pleurait son frère saignait au poignet._

\- _"Ça va, ce n'est pas grave."_

\- _"Je te promets que je te protégerai toujours, petit frère." Elle lui fit un câlin_

\- "Madame est-ce que tout va bien?" C'était un steward qui passait à côté de son siège.

\- "Oui, tout va bien" Il continua sa marche.

L'avion décolla et elle mit la photo dans sa poche avant d'essuyer ses larmes d'un revers de manche.

* * *

 **Merci à Canada02 et Alexise-me**


	9. Obéissance

**Chapitre 8: Obéissance**

* * *

Arrivée au château, elle se dirigea directement dans la salle du trône autant ne pas trainer pour faire son rapport. Pourtant au fil de ses pas, la tension montait en elle. Elle aurait voulu courir dans le sens inverse et se cacher à tout jamais. Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas être si obéissante et prêt du protocole que Corin par exemple? Mais elle n'avait vraiment plus l'âge de se cacher, alors elle poussa les lourdes portes et entra. Seul Caius et Aro était là, parlant ensemble, ils ne tournèrent pas la tête à son entrée. Elle mit genou à terre, attendant qu'ils s'intéressent à elle. Après un long moment qui n'arrangea rien à son stress, Caius s'assit et Aro se dirigea vers elle.

\- "Comment était le mariage?" De son habituel enthousiasme.

\- "Magnifique Maitre."

\- "Montre-moi"

Elle tendit sa main tout en restant à genou. Elle attendit la fin sous le regard inquisiteur de Caius. Aro la lâcha et commença à marcher sans parler. Amy sentait la tension envahir la pièce, elle s'en était doutée. Les minutes s'écoulaient, le blond n'était pas au courant mais il connaissait son frère. Il eut un sourire sadique. Dans l'ordre on pouvait dire qu'elle était la préférée de Marcus puis d'Aro et Caius en dernier. Le blond trouvait qu'elle avait beaucoup trop de passe droit et pas assez de punition.

\- "N'avions nous déjà pas eu cette conversation?" Elle savait de quoi Aro parlait mais elle préféra être certaine pour ne pas donner plus de bâton.

\- "Maitre?"

\- "Tu ne peux pas me tromper." Sa voix devenait grondante, il était clairement fâché. "Tu aurais préféré mourir dans cette rivière? Ou vivre dans cet horrible orphelinat et devoir vendre ton corps pour vivre? C'est cette vie de mortelle que tu veux?" Il s'arrêta de marcher, semblant se calmer. "Nous sommes ta famille, cet humain fait partie d'une autre vie."

\- "Vous êtes ma famille. " Répéta-t-elle sans lever les yeux

\- "Alors pourquoi me fais-tu si mal?" Elle prit cette phrase comme un coup de poing dans le ventre, son souffle se coupa.

\- "Je ne voulais pas." Elle releva les yeux puis les baissa à nouveau, les larmes commençant à couler. "Je ne partirais plus."

\- "Viens-là."

Il la fit se lever, nicha sa tête dans son cou et la mordit. Ce n'était pas pour devenir mortel, la morsure lui rappelait juste sa place. Elle pleurait encore, il ne but pas beaucoup, il s'enleva et lui essuya les larmes. Il la regarda comme un père déçu.

\- "Je n'aurai pas dut te laisser partir, tu étais trop jeune, trop influençable."

\- "Je vous demande pardon, je ne voulais pas vous décevoir."

\- "Je sais maintenant va dans tes appartements te reposer." Elle regarda Aro puis Caïus, ce dernier semblait contrarié de la voir partir encore sans être réprimander comme il le voudrait. Elle baissa les yeux et sortit complètement déprimée. Demetri était là mais elle ne le regarda pas.

\- "Ça va?" Amy ne répondit pas continuant à marcher, il la suivit sans parler. Ils arrivèrent à ses appartements, ils entrèrent. Amy tomba à genoux, tremblant, pleurant. Demetri hésita puis se mit devant elle et la serra dans ses bras. Elle se lova contre lui et pleura encore. Elle ne comprenait pas d'où venait ce chagrin.

\- "J'ai déçu les Maitres."

\- "C'est ton côté humain qui te rend émotive." Tout en la gardant dans ses bras, elle avait sa tête sur son épaule.

\- "Je suis nulle en humain et encore plus nulle en vampire."

\- "Avec un peu de chance tu ne devras plus y retourner."

Elle ne répondit pas mais resta dans les bras du vampire. Elle ne pleurait plus mais respirait l'odeur de l'homme. Il lui caressait les cheveux doucement, attendant. Voyant qu'elle était détendue, il la porta et l'emmena jusqu'à son lit. Il lui enleva ses chaussures et lui mit une couverture.

\- "Il faut que j'y aille, ça va aller?"

\- "Pourquoi fais-tu tout ça pour moi? Tu devrais plutôt être avec Heidi." Il grimaça avant de lui tourner le dos.

\- "Je sais où je dois être."

Il sortit semblant peinée, elle mit la main dans sa poche et en tira la photo. Elle la regarda et la fourra négligemment dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Elle n'avait pas besoin des Cullen, ni de ce Callen, elle avait déjà une famille.

Son téléphone sonna tard dans la nuit, elle décrocha encore à moitié endormie.

\- "Amy, c'est Bella"

\- "Quoi?". Un peu trop sèchement, elle détestait être réveillée.

\- "Je te réveille?"

\- "A peine". Elle alluma la lumière

\- "Désolée, mais…"

\- "Il y a un problème?" Amy était un peu surprise, la fille devait être en lune de miel et l'appelait à peine arrivé.

\- "On va le faire."

\- "Faire quoi?" Elle était vraiment trop fatiguée.

\- "Tu sais bien"

\- "Oh et tu m'appelles pour?" Bella savait qu'elle était vierge donc pour les conseilles, elle aurait dut appeler ses belles-sœurs.

\- "Je stresse"

\- "Tu l'aimes? Il t'aime? Et Edward est l'homme le plus gentleman que je connaisse."

\- "Oui tu as raison. Merci"

\- "Evite de m'appeler en plein milieu" C'était une plaisanterie mais apparemment l'humaine était très stressée pour que ça la détente.

\- "Bonne nuit"

Elle raccrocha et déposa son téléphone sur sa table de nuit. Elle soupira et se leva, elle n'arriverait plus à dormir. Elle s'habilla et sortit pour se promener. Alors qu'elle passait devant une des salles d'entrainement, elle entendit du bruit. Elle ouvrit la porte, Félix et Demetri était entrain de se battre. A ce stade, ce n'était plus de l'entrainement juste du défoulement. Elle alla s'assoir dans un coin et les regarda. C'était brutal mais en même temps, elle connaissait les deux vampires et le lien qui les unissait, une amitié forte. Après une heure intensive, ils s'arrêtèrent sans transpiration, ni trace de faiblesse. Ils se tournèrent vers elle.

\- "Tu veux t'entrainer?" Demanda Demetri, elle avait un minimum d'entrainement même si elle ne sortait jamais.

\- "Je venais juste regarder."

\- "Ça ne te ferrait pas de mal, c'était quand la dernière fois?"

\- "Je ne sortirai plus de ce château avant au moins mille ans, donc je ne vois pas vraiment l'utilité."

\- "On ne sait jamais, debout!"

\- "Je vous laisse." Felix sourit en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

\- "On remet ça demain?" La costaud se retourna en continuant à marcher à reculons

\- "Quand tu veux, je sais que tu as besoin de ta raclée quotidienne." Il sortit, Amy se leva.

\- "Alors prête?" Elle enleva son manteau et se retrouva en pantalon blanc et top blanc qui n'allaient surement pas rester dans cet état très longtemps.

\- "Vas-y doucement."

\- "Je tiens à ma vie."

Demetri lui rappela les gestes doucement presque tendrement. Chaque fois qu'il l'effleurait, Amy en avait des frissons. Le froid de son corps contrastait avec la chaleur du sien sous effort. C'était étrange comme son corps réagissait alors que sa tête et son cœur ne pouvait voir Demetri que comme un ami. La porte s'ouvrit et les talons d'Heidi résonnèrent dans la pièce. Ils se tournèrent vers l'intruse qui croisa les bras en les regardant. Elle tourna son regard vers la fille.

\- "Les Maitres veulent te voir dans la bibliothèque."

\- "J'y vais" Elle ramassa ses affaires et passa à côté d'elle, Heidi renifla.

\- "Tu pues"

Amy sortit de la salle, humilié, elle renifla ses vêtements. Encore une fois, elle aurait bien voulu être vampire à 100 %. Elle prit une douche rapide, elle ne voulait pas sentir mauvais devant ses Maitres. Elle mit sa plus belle robe et sa cape. Elle avait encore les cheveux mouillés quand elle entra dans la bibliothèque. Les trois vampires étaient là autour d'une table; entrain de lire des livres poussiéreux. Elle s'inclina.

\- "Maitres?"

\- "Nous voulions un peu de compagnie, je t'en prie assieds-toi." Aro lui montra un siège à côté de lui.

Elle prit place, septique, elle se sentait mal à l'aise car souvent les vampires n'aimaient pas sa présence. Elle bougeait trop, respirait trop, était trop humaine en somme. Elle resta là des heures pendant lesquelles les vampires bougeaient au ralenti. Elle devait souvent changer de position mais Caius la regardait méchamment alors elle essaya de ne plus bouger du tout. Elle se mit à réfléchir pourquoi elle était là? Elle avait déçu ses Maitres, c'était un point. Ils voulaient peut-être la surveiller mais pour combien de temps? Puis elle se dit que ses Maitres n'avaient pas besoin de raison. Elle devait obéir aux ordres. Ou plutôt commencer à obéir à tout les ordres sans restriction.

\- "Aro. '' Amy fut surprise d'entendre Caius, elle leva la tête vers lui. Il regarda Aro puis elle.

\- "Oui." Aro tourna sa tête vers elle. "Amy va voir Corin, elle doit être dans ses appartements maintenant." Elle sembla hésité, il n'aima pas ça. "Dois-je me répéter?" Comme électriser, elle se leva.

\- "Non Maitre."

Elle fit un pas, manqua de tomber à cause de sa jambe endormie et sortit prestement de la bibliothèque. Elle marcha lentement encore plus perplexe. Qu'ils récompensent une fois Corin, elle pouvait le concevoir mais deux fois en si peu de temps. Personne ne profitait aussi souvent à part Aro. Elle alla jusqu'à l'appartement de son amie et toqua. Corin sourit en ouvrant la porte.

\- "Entre je t'en prie."

\- "Merci." Dés qu'elle ferma la porte, la femme semblait prête à prendre son dut mais Amy l'arrêta. "Je peux te poser une question avant?"

\- "Oui si tu veux."

\- "Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour les Maitres?" Elle sembla se vexer, ses yeux devinrent noirs de colère.

\- "Quoi? Tu insinues que je suis trop bien pour toi?"

\- "Non Corin mais je pensais qu'on était amie." Elle le pensait vraiment, la garde s'avança agressivement, Amy fit un pas en arrière et fut acculée contre le lit.

\- "Tais-toi maintenant."

Corin la prit par les épaules et la fit basculer sur son lit. Sans l'hésitation de la première fois, elle planta ses crocs dans le cou du calice. Elle but plus que la première fois et Amy tomba un peu dans le noir. Elle reprit doucement ses esprits et sentit des mains sur son ventre. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir que Corin lui avait enlevé sa robe et était entrain de toucher son ventre en descendant.

\- "Non mais tu fais quoi là?"

\- "Je voulais…" La vampire s'éloigna d'elle

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Je t'aime Amy". La calice prit sa robe par terre et le remit.

\- "Tu es complètement malade." Elle se dirigea vers la porte, la garde tomba à genoux.

\- "Non reste je t'en prie." Amy se retourna et s'en vint mal, elle fit un pas vers elle.

\- "Corin". Soupira la plus jeune avant d'écarquilla les yeux, s'effondrant sur le sol, la douleur au cœur la foudroya.

\- "Amy?" La garde semblait ne pas comprendre, elle se précipita sur elle. La douceur du tapis, le noir complet.

Elle se réveilla dans son lit, elle ouvrit péniblement les yeux pour voir Aro à ses côté, Marcus et Demetri devant son lit. Elle se redressa prestement.

\- "Doucement mon enfant." Dit Aro en lui mettant une main sur l'épaule.

\- "Que c'est-il passé?"

\- "Tu as fait un malaise"

\- "Pourquoi?" Elle était un vampire tout de même.

\- "Ton cœur qui bat, ton cœur d'humaine en est la cause."

\- "En partie tout du moins" Rajouta Marcus, Aro semblait être comme un enfant prit sur le fait.

\- "Je sais mon frère." Il rajouta en se tournant vers Amy. "Je suis également en cause."

\- "Je ne comprends pas."

\- "Te souviens-tu de l'histoire que Marcus t'as racontée?"

\- "Oui"

\- "Nous avions envoyé Demetri faire cette mission, il la vite réussie mais il était tombée sous le charme d'une humaine. Il ne communiquait plus avec nous, il était indécis. Un jour qu'elle voulu le retrouver, elle tomba dans une rivière. Elle manqua de se noyer, Demetri la sortit de l'eau et la mordit. Son cœur ralentissait mais il ne s'arrêta pas. Paniquer il nous recontacta, il revint aussitôt avec elle. Caius voulait la tuer, Marcus disait que c'était des âmes-sœurs et moi j'étais émerveillé." Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour comprendre qui était l'humaine mais elle voulait quand même la confirmation.

\- "C'était moi?"

\- "Oui mon enfant" Elle se tourna vers Demetri qui ne la regardait pas depuis le début.

\- "Mais Demetri" Elle voulait dire que Demetri couchait avec Heidi et qu'il n'y avait rien entre eux.

\- "Ma faute est là, même si je ne connaissais pas encore l'étendue de ton don. Je ne voulais pas le partager et Demetri nous avait désobéis. J'ai demandé à Chelsea de rompre vers lien." Elle porta une main à son cœur

\- "Des âmes-sœurs ne peuvent être séparés complètement."Elle regarda Marcus essayant de comprendre ce que ses paroles impliquaient.

\- "C'est pourquoi ton cœur d'humaine, n'arrive plus à le supporter." Aro mit une main sur la sienne. "J'ai fait ça pour te protéger, je ne voulais en aucun cas te faire du mal. Mais j'ai réalisé mon erreur et je vous donne ma bénédiction. Ta punition est levée" Il tendit son autre main vers son garde qui la prit et Aro réunit leurs mains.

\- "Merci Maitre" dit-il humblement mais Aro entendait la réponse de son calice.

\- "Amy?"

\- "Merci Maitre" Elle avait le regard dans le vide.

En réalité, elle avait envie de crier, de hurler, de tuer. Demetri se mit à côté d'elle dans le lit et la prit dans ses bras. Les rois sortirent de la chambre les laissant seul.

\- "Si tu savais comme c'était dur pour moi de savoir et de ne pas pouvoir te le dire." Il la serra plus fort dans ses bras.

\- "Dur?" S'énerva-t-elle en se dégageant légèrement. "C'était dur de coucher avec Heidi?"

\- "Je voulais ressentir quelque chose mais je ne ressentais plus rien. "Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est d'avoir éprouver un amour total et d'un coup n'avoir plus rien." Elle baissa les yeux, elle n'avait aucun souvenir de l'avoir aimé.

\- "Je ne me souviens de rien."

\- "Regarde."

Il sortit de sa poche des photos d'un photomaton. C'était elle et lui, ils semblaient bien, heureux, amoureux. Elle prit les photos, ils n'avaient pas changé mais elle ne se souvenait pas. Et surtout, elle ne ressentait rien, aucune trace d'amour, de joie, elle se voyait heureuse mais ça ne réveillait rien en elle.

\- "C'était avant ma transformation?"

\- "Oui à Los Angeles" Elle laissa échapper un petit rire sans joie, elle avait des sentiments vis-à-vis de cette ville mais pas pour celui qui lui avait procuré.

\- "Et maintenant?"

\- "Maintenant nous sommes ensemble, Chelsea n'interféra plus. Nous allons pouvoir être ensemble pour l'éternité." Elle pensa à Bella et Edward et leurs vœux de mariages.

\- "Et Heidi?" Déjà que la vampire ne l'aimait pas, cela n'allait rien arranger.

\- "Elle trouvera un autre." Les vampires avaient rarement des liaisons à long terme, sauf quand ils trouvaient leurs âmes-sœurs. Et encore, un couple même s'il est prévu pour être ensemble peu quand même se rompre.

\- "Ça ne te dérange pas que d'autres me touchent?" Il ne semblait pas enchanter par l'idée mais il lui donna un baiser sur le front.

\- "Nous ne pouvons discuter les ordres des Maitres et la chance qu'ils nous offrent."

Elle se sentait sale, manipulée, déchirée. Elle avait eut son âme sœur à côté d'elle pendant toute ses années et on lui avait arrachée son cœur. Et lui semblait reconnaissant, elle l'était mais pas complètement. Si son cœur n'avait pas manqué de lâché, il ne lui aurait jamais dit vérité. Ils auraient passé l'éternité, l'un à côté de l'autre sans se voir. Enfin lui aurait su mais elle jamais. Il ne c'était pas battu pour elle, il avait juste obéi. Elle se demanda si elle aurait agi de la même façon si les rôles avaient été inversés. Obéir coûte que coûte, toujours et pour l'éternité.

\- "A quoi penses-tu?" Lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille, elle décida de lâcher prise pour le moment.

\- "A l'éternité" Elle se cala un peu plus dans ses bras.


	10. Le début de quelque chose

**Chapitre 9: Le début de quelque chose**

* * *

Sa vie au château semblait moins vide, la relation avec Demetri avait évolué progressivement comme si on avait libérée son cœur de sa cage. Il partait toujours en mission, elle servait toujours de calice mais ils étaient ensemble Cependant elle aurait voulu une vraie révélation, un énorme déclic. Elle était attirée par lui, elle pouvait même se risquer à dire qu'elle éprouvait des sentiments. Le problème était peut-être la différence d'intensité entre les sentiments du pisteur et les siens. Lui n'avait rien oublié, il était certain de se qu'il éprouvait et avait eut des années pour y penser. Elle était devant un fait, il était son âme-sœur. Une âme-sœur qui avait couché avec quelqu'un pendant des années. Elle savait que c'était injuste, elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'il devienne une sorte de moine. Mais elle revoyait toujours Heidi dans ses bras et cela la bloquait. En réalité, le problème était peut-être qu'elle essayait de trop analyser. Elle passait beaucoup de temps à réfléchir pendant qu'il était en mission. Comme aujourd'hui, couchée sur le divan regardant le plafond. Elle l'entendit approcher de ses appartements, elle se redressa et lui sourit quand il entra.

\- "Viens avec moi" Dit-il sans préambule.

\- "Bonjour" Dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

Il l'embrassa et puis il lui prit la main. Ils parcoururent les couloirs, certains vampires les regardèrent passés. Elle le suivit sans broncher mais alors qu'ils sortirent hors du château, elle s'arrêta, il dut faire de même.

\- "Dem qu'est-ce que…?"

\- "J'ai la permission des Maitres viens!"

Un moment elle crut qu'ils allaient partir, ensemble, loin, que tout les deux. Elle ne savait pas si cette idée l'effrayait ou l'attirait. Mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'y penser plus car il ne l'emmena que sur la grande place où une foule de personne se trouvait. Les gens étaient heureux, ils s'amusaient, chantaient, dansaient,…

\- "Dem qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici?"

\- "On va s'amuser" Elle le regarda bizarrement. Elle connaissait le Demetri professionnel, sadique aussi, il était sérieux de nature et elle ne l'imaginait pas s'amuser comme un humain.

\- "Tu es malade?"

\- "Avant ta transformation tu m'avais dit que tu voulais un homme capable de tout faire pour toi. Que s'il t'aimait, il n'aurait pas peur d'être lui-même ou d'être simplement avec toi." La dernière phrase faisait surement référence aux Volturis, même si elle ne connaissait surement pas leur réelle nature à l'époque. Il avait défié ses Maitres pour elle, c'était déjà une belle preuve d'amour. Elle lui reprit la main en souriant.

\- "Alors allons-nous amuser."

Ils jouèrent aux jeux sur la place, Amy mangea une barbe à papa, seule bien sûr assise sur un banc, lui à ses côtés. Elle prenait des bouts les portant à sa bouche, tout en regardant un couple de 16 ans plus ou moins entrain de s'embrasser plus loin. Ils semblaient insouciant, heureux, jeune.

\- "Tu ne te souviens toujours de rien, hein?" Elle tourna sa tête vers lui, elle décida d'être honnête.

\- "Non".

\- "J'aimerai te faire partager mes souvenirs, mes sensations" Il lui prit la main, elle hésita avant de poser la question qui lui trottait dans la tête.

\- "Pourquoi avoir défié les Maitres, si je n'avais pas eu de dons, il t'aurait tué et moi avec." Elle le regarda, elle vit un éclair de tristesse passé dans ses yeux. Il aurait été puni mais les Maitres n'aurait pas tué leur traqueur préféré. "Non, juste moi."

\- "Amy"

\- "J'essaye juste de savoir, de comprendre." Elle crut qu'il allait partir mais au contraire il s'assit plus nonchalamment presque de manière humaine.

\- "C'est la première fois que j'ai eu envie de désobéir. Je savais que ce que je faisais était mal mais je n'arrivais pas à te manger."

\- "Charmant" Commenta-t-elle en jetant son bâton à la poubelle à côté du banc.

\- "C'est comme ça que je règle mes problèmes, une personne me dérange, je la tue." Elle le savait, il était un vampire et cela ne la dérangeait pas. "Mais toi, tu étais une obsession. Je t'ai vu la première fois dans une forêt, les pieds dans l'eau entrain de rire avec une autre humaine. Je ne suis resté que peu de temps, j'étais toujours sur la piste des vampires. Cependant je n'arrivais pas à enlever ton rire et ton odeur de mon esprit. Je suis revenu te voir à l'orphelinat quand tu dormais. J'ai voulu te tuer mais je n'ai pas réussi. Je voulais te connaitre pour pouvoir te détester, voir que tu étais banal, bête, fragile comme tous ses humains." C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait autant de sentiments transparaitre de son âme-sœur. Elle pencha la tête sur le côté avec un sourire espiègle.

\- "Je t'ai déçue."

\- " Tu étais courageuse, têtue, forte et sadique."

\- "Sadique?" Elle était un peu manipulatrice mais sadique elle en doutait.

\- "J'aurai aimé." Dit-il avec le même sourire qu'elle avait plus tôt qui donna envie au calice de lui sauter dessus. Mais son sourire se fana et il continua son récit. "J'ai cru mourir quand je t'ai vu tombé dans l'eau et ne pas en ressortir. Et encore une fois quand ton cœur n'a pas arrêté de battre. J'ai eu peur d'avoir mal fait quelque chose, tu étais la première personne que je transformais. Et une dernière fois quand Chelsea à fait son travail, j'aurai préféré que Jane me torture pendant des jours plutôt que de ne plus sentir ce lien entre nous." Elle gigota mal à l'aise.

\- "Tu le sens maintenant?" Il la regarda surpris.

\- "Pas toi?" Elle détourna les yeux vers la foule pour ne pas voir sa déception.

\- "Désolée" Les secondes s'égrainèrent puis elle sentit une main sur son épaule qui la rapprocha de lui. Elle se colla contre son torse et il lui embrassa le sommet du crâne.

\- "On a l'éternité pour réparé ce qui a été cassé."

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment avant qu'Amy aie envie de bouger. Elle se leva et lui prit la main pour l'emmener dansé. Ils dansèrent longtemps sous la lumière des lampions jusqu'à ce que la nuit tombe. Il n'y avait plus de vampires, de Rois ou de missions, seulement eux deux. C'était un moment magique.

\- "Attends-moi deux minutes." Il partit et elle resta devant la ruelle un moment, jusqu'à ce que trois hommes d'une cinquantaine d'années chacun, bourrés viennent la trouver.

\- "Une jolie fille comme toi ne devrait pas restée toute seule." Elle leva les yeux au ciel, croisant les bras, ne les regardant pas.

\- "Dégagé"

\- "Oh mais c'est qu'elle mordrait." Fit celui du milieu un homme banal châtain avec des lunettes, plutôt petit, avec une alliance au doigt.

\- "Tu n'as pas idée." Elle lui fit un sourire qu'elle avait copié de celui de Félix mais sans la carrure c'était moins impressionnant.

\- "Viens avec nous, on va s'amuser." Elle n'était pas friande de prendre le sang des humains sauf quand les humains étaient des cons dans leur genre.

Ils la poussèrent légèrement vers la ruelle, elle ne résista pas. Dés qu'elle fut assez loin et qu'ils crurent avoir gagné, elle sauta sur le premier. Le plus appétissant des trois, il semblait assez sportif, les cheveux noirs, pas dégarnis, plutôt bien conservé. Elle le vida de son sang, les deux autres restèrent paralysés. Quand elle se détacha, ils semblèrent reprendre conscience. Ils voulurent détalés mais elle choppa celui qui était le plus prêt en lui cassant la jambe, il hurla de douleur et elle vit Demetri arrêter le dernier.

\- "Tu t'amuses sans moi." Dit-il en tenant toujours sa proie par le cou.

\- "Ils m'ont proposé." Répondit-elle sentant l'alcool ingéré par sa proie, la grisée légèrement.

\- "Tu aurais put m'attendre" Il fit une moue contrarié

\- "Tu n'étais pas invités mais je veux bien partagé." Elle se mit au-dessus de l'homme qui se tenait la jambe. Il était plus gros que l'autre et était dégarni mais elle ne pouvait pas le laisser en vie. ''Que serait un rendez-vous sans restaurant."

\- "Parce que c'était un rendez-vous?" Se moqua-t-il avant de plonger ses crocs dans le cou du troisième. Elle lui tira la langue avant de faire de même. Il fini le premier et se rapprocher d'elle qui venait également de terminer. Il l'embrassa passionnément, elle y répondit aider par l'alcool coulant maintenant en elle, le poussa contre le mur. Mais il la retourna pour que se soit elle contre le mur. Il interrompit le baiser, elle grogna alors qu'il souriait. "Si on continuait notre rendez-vous?"

\- "Je pensais que ce n'en était pas un". Elle remit ses vêtements comme il faut. Il la regarda faire avant d'envoyer un message surement à l'équipe de nettoyage.

\- "Je ne croyais pas que c'était possible mais j'aime encore plus la vampire que tu es devenue que l'humaine que tu étais." Dit-il en la prenant par la taille pour sortir de la ruelle.

\- "C'est le côté sadique" Lui murmura-t-elle à l'oreille en lui mordillant légèrement, il sembla apprécier.

\- "A n'en pas douter." Il ramassa les lampions qu'il avait laissés avant de la retrouver. "Suis-moi"

Il l'emmena sur une colline surplombant Volterra. Le ciel était parsemé d'étoile, le temps était dégagé. Il alluma les lanternes et lui en donna une.

\- "Prête?" Elle la prit mais ne savait pas vraiment quoi en faire.

\- "A quoi?"

\- "Regarde." Il lâcha sa lanterne, elle fit de même avec la chaleur, elles s'envolèrent. Amy les suivit du regard et vit que des dizaines de lanternes provenant de la ville les rejoignaient.*

\- " C'est magnifique." Les lumières disparurent mais elle resta un moment à regarder le ciel. Elle sentit les mains de Demetri autour de sa taille et son torse contre son dos, il l'embrassa dans le cou avant de se détacher.

\- "Je t'ai enfin retrouvé, je t'aime et je veux passer l'éternité lié à toi." Il mit un genou à terre, c'était si cliché. "Amy veux-tu m'épouser?" Elle adorait les clichés.

\- "Oui je le veux."

\- "Je t'aime" Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille.

\- "J'ai envie de toi" Lui murmura-t-il en lui mordant doucement l'oreille.

Il la posa délicatement par terre, ils enlevèrent leurs vêtements, il prit soin de les mettre sous elle pour qu'elle soit bien installée. Il y alla d'abord doucement, contrôler sa force, embrassant chaque parcelle de son corps. Puis voyant l'énergie qu'elle déployait, il se laissa aller. Ils concrétisèrent leur amour au-dessus de Volterra. Ils restèrent là un moment, la nuit était bien entamée quand ils décidèrent de rentrer. Il la porta jusqu'au château comme une princesse sans effort. Il la posa sur le lit et se coucha à ses côtés.

\- "C'est le plus beau jour de mon éternité "

\- "Mieux qu'avec Heidi?". Il grogna et se leva.

\- "Tu viens de le gâcher." Elle le savait mais c'est ce qu'elle pensait.

\- "Excuse-moi."

Elle se leva et se rendit dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et se regarda dans le miroir, elle avait des bleus partout mais ce n'était pas la même chose qu'avec Aro. Demetri avait été aussi doux que possible même si c'était intense. Elle se demanda comment allait Bella, si elle, en tant que demi-humaine avait des traces comme ça, Bella devait être amochée. Elle sortit de la salle de bain nue et prit son téléphone sur sa table de nuit. Demetri qui c'était remit sur le lit la regarda faire en haussant les sourcils.

\- "Je ne te dérange pas?"

\- "Non" Elle retourna dans la salle de bain et téléphona à son amie. Elle répondit rapidement.

\- "Bonjour Bella, je voulais savoir comment tu allais.

\- "Bien" C'était un petit bien

\- "Bien ou bien?"

\- "C'était magique mais après il a crut m'avoir fait mal alors il ne veut plus me toucher pour le moment." Elle ne pouvait pas en dire plus, ça semblait déjà très bizarre.

\- "Laisse-lui du temps."

\- "Il vient de rentrer, je te laisse." Elle semblait requinquer et prête à mettre son vampire dans son lit.

\- "A plus."

\- "Elle est transformée?" Demetri était arrivée derrière elle et la prit par la taille.

\- "Pas encore, ils doivent attendre la fin de leur lune de miel."Il l'embrassa dans le cou en mettant ses mains à des endroits sensible, elle gémit. "Dem"

\- "Tu n'as pas qu'à me tenter." Ils prirent leur douche ensemble qui dura une bonne heure.

Les jours passèrent, ils avaient emménagé dans le même appartement. Elle était entrain d'essayer de trouver la place pour mettre ses vêtements quand son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha, c'était Bella mais elle semblait paniquée, sa voix tremblait.

\- "Amy, j'ai peur"

\- "Bella? Mais qu'est- ce qui se passe."

\- "Promet-moi de le dire à personne même pas à mon père." Elle croyait qu'elle allait lui annoncer qu'elle était un vampire.

\- "D'accord."

\- "Je suis enceinte". Il eut un léger flottement. "Amy?"

\- "De Jacob?" C'était peu crédible mais elle imaginait mal Bella tromper son mari.

\- "Non pas de Jacob, d'Edward." Amy voulut dire que c'était impossible mais elle ne pouvait pas et son amie semblait convaincue. "Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je t'en ai parlé. Je suis désolée oublie ça." Elle raccrocha.

\- "C'était encore Isabella?" Demetri était rentrée avec d'autres affaires à elle. "Elle est transformée?"

\- "Pas encore." Elle fit mine de replier des pulls.

\- "Ils devraient se dépêcher les Maitres vont finir par perdre patience."

\- "Oui "

\- "Tu veux qu'on teste notre nouveau lit?"

Ils commencèrent à s'embrasser mais Amy n'était pas vraiment à ça. Bella n'avait surement couché qu'avec son mari alors comment pouvait-elle être enceinte? Les vampires ne pouvaient avoir des enfants, sauf que Bella était humaine. Elle laissa ses questions de côté profitant de son moment à elle.

Les jours continuèrent de passé, alors qu'elle venait de finir une séance avec Aro, son téléphone sonna. Elle croyait que c'était Bella mais c'était un numéro inconnu. Elle décrocha.

\- "Allo?"

\- "Amy, c'est Charlie, le père de Bella"

\- "Bonjour" Elle alla dans une pièce vide.

\- "Je voulais savoir si tu avais des nouvelles de Bella. Les Cullen m'ont dit qu'elle était malade mais ils ne me disent pas grand-chose. Je pensais que peut-être toi…" Il était vraiment inquiet

\- "Non, je suis désolée Charlie mais la dernière fois qu'elle m'a téléphoné c'était à son arrivée en lune de miel." Il ne valait mieux pas qu'il sache qu'elle l'avait appelé paniquée et puis elle avait promis de rien dire.

\- "Oh si tu apprends quelque chose"

\- "Je vous téléphonerai"

\- "Merci, je sais que ton amitié compte beaucoup pour elle."

Amy se sentait coupable, Bella avait surement commencé sa transformation. Le policier allait apprendre le décès de sa fille bientôt. Charlie ne méritait pas ça, c'était un homme bien. Elle pensa aussi à Jacob, se demandant s'il était passé à autre chose. Elle décida d'essayer de téléphoner à Bella.

\- ''Allo?" Elle avait une voix d'outre tombe mais on n'entendait pas la grâce des vampires.

\- "Bella c'est Amy, Charlie vient de m'appeler, il semblait très inquiet."

\- "J'ai attrapé un virus là-bas."

\- "Bella à propos?" L'humaine écarta un peu le téléphone, Amy entendit.

\- "Rosalie tu peux me laisser?" Puis plus clairement. "Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter."

\- "Je m'inquiète là." Elle s'inquiétait vraiment pour son amie, elle comprenait plus rien. Elle était enceinte, avait un virus ou allait-elle être transformée?

\- "Je suis désolée"

\- "Bella!"

Elle venait de raccrocher, Amy se mordit la lèvre, son amie avait besoin d'elle. Elle décida de rebrousser chemin et de retourner voir Aro. Elle toqua à la porte, attendit l'autorisation et entra.

\- "Amy, déjà de retour?" Il était humain et mangeait des melons

\- "Maitre je viens d'avoir un coup de téléphone d'Isabella." Elle vit l'excitation dans son regard. "Viens mon enfant" Elle s'approcha et il lui prit la main. "Etrange"

\- "Je ne sais quoi en penser"

\- "Tu as bien fait. Je dois réfléchir, laisse-moi."

\- "Oui Maitre"

Elle sortit et se dirigea vers les toits. Elle adorait venir ici quand elle avait envie de réfléchir. Elle passa une main distraite sur sa bague. Elle n'avait plus eu de douleur à la poitrine, c'est comme si son cœur était heureux. Heidi n'avait pas vraiment appréciée la séparation mais elle avait vite trouvé un remplaçant. Il commença à pleuvoir, elle rentra. Elle fut appelée par les Maitres, elle se rendit à la salle du trône. En chemin elle croisa Jane et Alec qui s'y rendaient aussi.

\- "Tu sais pourquoi il nous demande?" Demanda Jane

\- "On verra bien assez vite chère sœur." Répondit son frère avant Amy

\- "Comment ça se passe avec Demetri?"

\- "Je ne veux pas entendre ça." Alec accéléra le pas pour être devant eux.

\- "Qui vit par procuration maintenant?" Jane la regarda vexée, elle avait eut sa petite vengeance mais elle ne voulait pas se fâcher avec une des seules vampires femelles qui lui parlait."C'est génial"

\- "Tu as l'air différente." Fit-elle en la regardant du coin de l'œil. "En mieux." Rajouta-t-elle. "Tu fais plus vampire" Amy n'ajouta rien, elles entrèrent dans la salle.

Les Maitres étaient assis sur leurs trônes respectifs. La garde rapprochée était là, Corin, Félix, Demetri, Afton, Renata, Santiago, Chelsea, Heidi, les jumeaux et elle. Demetri se rapprocha d'elle et se mit à ses côtés, lui prenant la main.

\- "Les Cullen nous cachent des choses. Mais sans preuve nous ne pouvons rien faire. Amy tu vas y retourner pour essayer de savoir. Interdiction de révélé ton affiliation pour l'instant. Santiago tu iras pour la protéger de loin." Demetri avança d'un pas

\- "Maitre?"

\- "Non Demetri, nous avons besoin de toi ici."

\- "Bien Maitre" Il baissa la tête et reprit sa place.

\- " Vous partez dans une heure soyez prêt. Vous deux disposer"

Elle sortit avec Santiago, ils se séparèrent et elle alla dans son appartement. Elle prit le sac qu'elle gardait pour ses voyages, ses habits étaient encore dedans, ça ferrait l'affaire. Elle hésita un moment fouilla dans une commode pour en sortir la photo de Demetri et elle. Alors qu'elle allait refermer le tiroir ses yeux tombèrent sur la deuxième photo. Celle de son frère. Elle hésita mais la mit avec dans la poche de son jeans. Elle enleva son collier et le mit à la place. Elle sentit le corps de Demetri contre elle, il enlaça sa taille et l'embrassa dans le cou.

\- "Promet moi de ne rien faire d'inconsidéré"

\- "Tu vas me manquer." Elle se retourna et l'embrassa. Il se détacha et fouilla dans sa poche pour un sortir un petit paquet.

\- "J'ai quelque chose pour toi".

\- "Un cadeau?" Elle avait souvent des cadeaux de la part d'Aro ou de Marcus mais là c'était différent.

\- "Tu l'ouvriras plus tard quand tu seras seule". Il mit le présent dans la poche intérieur de sa veste puis il la referma. "Rentre vite."

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se séparer. Pendant tout le voyage Santiago ne lui parla pas. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment côtoyé ce garde. Arrivée à l'aéroport, ils se séparèrent sans un mot de plus. Alors qu'il venait de partir, elle se fit arrêter par deux hommes en costume.

\- "Mademoiselle Callen?"

\- "Oui"

\- "Veuillez nous suivre s'il vous plait?"

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Agent Timber et Mallory de la CIA". Ils montrèrent leurs plaques. "Nous avons pour mission de vous amener en sécurité."

\- "Je ne suis pas en danger donc je vais continuer mon chemin, merci."

\- "Si vous ne voulez pas venir de votre plein gré." Ils l'attrapèrent et lui mirent les menottes.

\- "Sérieusement?

Ils l'emmenèrent dans une voiture banalisée, ils ne lui parlèrent plus. Bien sûr Santiago ne pouvait pas intervenir devant eux. Est-ce que c'était encore son frère? Elle aurait put lui téléphoner mais elle avait un peu les mains attachées. Ça faisait une bonne heure qu'ils roulaient, elle somnolait quand un grand bruit se fit entendre. La voiture fut éjectée sur le côté fit plusieurs tonneau avant de se coincer contre un arbre. Sa tête avait heurté la vitre, elle avait du sang devant les yeux. La porte du conducteur fut arrachée et le policier fut extirpé. Elle l'entendit crier puis le silence, l'autre semblait mort. Elle essaya de bouger, la porte à sa gauche fut elle aussi enlevée. Une main la saisit par le bras et elle se retrouva hors de la voiture. C'était un vampire, yeux rouges cheveux blancs. Un deuxième arriva, il avait les yeux rouges, les cheveux noirs.

\- "On n'a ce qu'on était venu chercher."

\- "Partons le chien de garde ne va pas tarder."

Il la mit sur son épaule comme un vulgaire sac de pomme de terre. Elle essaya d'enregistrer le chemin mais très vite elle sombra. Elle se réveilla dans une sorte de cave humide. Elle était par terre, les mains toujours menottées. Il n'y avait pas de traces de ses kidnappeurs. Elle essaya de casser les menottes mais elle était trop faible. Sa tête ne la lançait plus mais elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang.

Le blond arriva et sourit en la regardant à travers les barreaux.

\- "Je m'appelle Vladimir Comescu, il y a longtemps qu'on te cherche."

\- "Fallait le dire je vous aurai invitée à la maison" Il ignora sa pique.

\- "C'est une histoire amusante vois-tu. Les clans roumains sont unis même après la transformation en vampire. Quand on s'attaque aux nôtres, cela ne reste jamais impuni. Quand notre descendance à demander nos services, nous sommes venus. Nous avons tué d'abords ton grand-père puis ta mère. Ensuite nous t'avons observée. Dans notre clan nous ne tuons pas les enfants."

\- "Vous attendiez que je sois adulte"

\- "Oui mais Demetri t'a transformée et nous avons perdu ta trace."

\- "Qu'est-ce que vous attendez tuez moi?" L'autre sortit de l'ombre.

\- "Non car nous avons une seconde histoire. Cela fait des années que nous voulions nous venger des Volturis. Nous avons entendus qu'Aro avait un calice capable de lui rendre la vie. C'était son plus précieux bien. Nous pensions à une coupe et puis nous t'avons vu à Volterra dans les rues. Les joues roses et pourtant nous t'avions vu mourir. Alors nous avons fait le rapprochement entre les dates. Ta transformation et l'apparition de ce calice." Ils en savaient plus sur elle qu'elle en savait alors qu'attendaient-ils?

\- "Qu'attendez-vous pour vous venger."

\- "Nous le ferrons, nous voulons faire souffrir Aro mais nous avons tout notre temps."

Ils partirent la laissant de nouveau seule. Elle replia ses genoux contre son torse, essayant de garder sa chaleur. Elle espérait que son frère ne soit pas en danger et que Santiago allait la retrouver. Elle pensa à Demetri, ce dernier n'avait pas bu son sang depuis la transformation. Il ne pourrait pas la retrouver. Elle pouvait être à des kilomètres de Forks. Il faisait froid, humide, elle pouvait être n'importe où. Elle se tortilla pour faire sortir son portable de sa poche. Elle réussit et fut consternée quand elle vit que l'écran était complètement cassé. Elle était définitivement seule.

* * *

 *** Pour le rendez-vous certains auront peut-être reconnu le clin d'oeil à Raiponce, je vous conseille d'écouter la chanson "Je veux y croire", je trouve ça marrant de les imaginer comme ça.**

 **Et un tournant dans l'histoire et l'apparition des deux Roumains, j'espère que ça vous plait. Merci aux revieweuses.**


	11. Au delà des apparences

**Chapitre 10: Au delà des apparences**

* * *

Le lendemain c'est le brun qui vint avec un gobelet. Elle ressentit le venin lui monter à la gorge, l'odeur du sang l'appelait. Elle commença à s'agiter malgré elle.

\- "Donc tu manges bien des deux, nous en doutions." Il passa la grille, elle avait le regard rivé sur la boisson. "Sois une gentille fille, ne tente rien sinon nous te nourrirons plus."

Elle était prête à tout pour avoir ce sang, elle avait si faim. Il porta le gobelet à ses lèvres, il était encore chaud. Elle but goulument et elle grogna quand il lui enleva. Elle n'en avait pas assez. Il but la fin.

\- "C'est tout pour aujourd'hui. Nous voulons juste te maintenir en vie, rien de plus."

Il partit, elle se lécha les lèvres pour ne rien gâcher. Il lui avait donné le minimum, assez pour vivre mais pas assez pour reprendre des forces. Elle était surprise qu'aucun des deux n'aient tenté de redevenir humain. Peut-être attendaient-ils le dernier moment pour la vider complètement. Elle en mourrait ou elle deviendrait un vampire totalement. Le pire était que sa vie avait été tracée à l'avance. Sa famille avait contrarié les vampires bien avant qu'elle ne rencontre ce monde. Si Demetri ne l'avait pas trouvé, elle serait morte. Elle se coucha sur le côté, il faisait plus froid encore.

Quand elle se réveilla de sa courte sieste, elle se dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester comme ça. Elle se leva, ses épaules tirés en arrière lui faisaient mal, elle fit le tour de la cellule. Il y avait une ouverture plus petite qu'une fenêtre mais elle était très haute. Elle sauta mais elle ne vit rien. La cellule était petite avec aucune issue. Elle vit le sceau dans le coin et se rendit compte qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de se soulager. Mais faire ça, là, c'était tellement dégradant. Mais elle devait admettre que soit elle faisait dans le sceau soit elle le ferrait sur elle. Elle chotta dans la grille, elle n'était pas aussi vieille que les lieux. Elle réessaya plusieurs fois, le bruit attira ses geôliers.

\- "Tu nous casses les oreilles pour rien en plus." Stephan semblait moins patient que son ami

\- "Vous pourriez au moins me laisser utiliser des toilettes." Il ricana

\- "Tu as tout ce qu'il te faut" Elle avait envie de lui sauter à la gorge mais il valait mieux faire profil bas.

\- " Détachez-moi s'il vous plait."

\- "Tu me prends pour un imbécile?"

\- "Attends mon ami, peut-être pouvons trouver un arrangement." Amy en avait déjà marre de son accent. "Tu nous dis comment fonctionnes ton don et en échange nous te détacherons les mains."

\- "Laisser tomber." Elle leurs tourna le dos

\- "Bien comme tu voudras, on laisse tomber ton repas pour aujourd'hui également." Ils partirent.

\- "Enfoiré"

Elle retourna dans le coin de sa cellule et s'assit. C'était la seule chose qui lui restait, son don et son utilisation. Si elle leur donnait ses informations, il ne lui restait plus rien. Mais elle était affamée, elle avait froid et elle avait mal. Tout son corps hurlait de douleur accentué par le froid. Elle regarda le sceau, elle ne pouvait même pas descendre son pantalon. Elle en aurait pleurée de rage.

Elle fut surprise quand au petit matin, une femme entra. Elle était assez âgée avec un regard supérieur, ses cheveux noirs, reprit en chignon et derrière elle se trouva une fille plus jeune, blonde qui regardait ses pieds. Le venin lui monta à la gorge. Amy se leva n'aimant pas le regard que cette femme portait sur elle.

\- "Voilà donc la descendance de cette vermine." Elle avait le même accent que les vampires.

\- "Et vous êtes?"

\- "Je suis la chef de la famille Comescu" Elle avait tout l'air d'une chef de famille mais elle la voyait plus derrière les fourneaux. Comme quoi les apparences pouvaient être trompeuses.

\- "Vous me punissez pour un truc qui est arrivé avant ma naissance."

\- "La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid" Elle l'examinait semblant heureuse de cette victoire. "Cependant mes ancêtres m'ont dit que tu avais encore plus de valeur."

\- "Pas pour vous"

\- "Je peux leur accorder cette récompense" Elle se tourna vers la jeune femme qui n'avait pas bougé. "Anya, fait ce qu'ils t'ont demandés".

Anya, tremblante, alla chercher le sceau et le rapprocha du calice. Amy comprit et elle abdiqua, de tout les maux, il fallait choisir le moindre. Elle se leva, la femme lui descendit son pantalon et sa culotte. La brune eut même la décence de se retourner. Quand se fut fini, elle l'aida et la rhabilla. La blonde se releva, ses cheveux relevé en queue de cheval laissaient libre accès à sa nuque. La soif de la vampire se réveilla et elle voulut plonger les crocs pour gouter ce sang qui l'appelait. Mais une main la plaqua au mur avant même qu'elle aie esquissé un geste. Elle grogna face au vampire brun, ce dernier avait son bras contre sa gorge et grogna en retour, appuyant pour la calmer. Elle reporta son attention sur sa proie, elle put voir Vladimir passer une main sur le visage d'Anya presque tendrement. Elle crut un moment qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux. Puis le vampire s'approcha du cou et y planta ses crocs. Amy ouvrit la bouche, gémissant face à cette scène. Le vampire lui avait piqué son repas. Il la regarda tout du long et elle ne put détourner son regard du corps qui se vidait devant elle. Il lança le corps sans vie hors de la cellule. Amy ne bougeait plus, Stephan la jeta par terre au pied de la vieille.

\- "La vengeance est si douce". Dit-elle en la regardant, elle n'avait rien manqué de la scène. Elle semblait avoir savouré chaque instant, la fille ne devait pas avoir grande importance pour elle. Ou peut-être justement que c'était une autre vengeance.

Ils sortirent tout les trois, Amy se retourna sur le dos, regardant le plafond craquelé. Elle se promit qu'un jour, elle planterait ses crocs dans cette peau de vache. Mais dés qu'elle eut pensé ça, le venin revint dans sa bouche.

Les jours passèrent, ils ne lui donnèrent rien. Et là, elle se sentit plus vampire que jamais. Depuis qu'elle avait été transformée, elle se plaignait d'être trop humaine mais ici cette soif horrible, la rendait totalement vampire. Sans se voir, elle devinait qu'elle devait être blanche et avoir les yeux noirs. Elle était couchée par terre, frissonnant, hallucinant, elle transpirait. Elle relevait à peine la tête quand Vladimir entra, elle savait qu'elle lui donnait satisfaction en étant en position de faiblesse. Cependant elle n'avait plus la force de se relever. Le blond vint s'assoir à côté d'elle, étendant ses jambes, il la regarda grelotter.

\- "C'est horrible n'est-ce pas?" Il fit une pause. "Dis-moi ce que je veux savoir et tu auras à boire. Tu le sens le sang qui t'attend?" Oui elle le sentait, sa gorge la brulait. Elle ferma les yeux mais le cœur de son repas l'empêchait de réfléchir correctement.

\- "Je mange de la nourriture et du sang." Elle bégayait.

\- ''D'accord et ?" Elle referma un moment les yeux se mordant la lèvre sachant qu'elle était entrain de signer sa propre perte.

\- "Mon sang c'est ça qui redonne la vie." Elle avait tellement mal à la gorge. "Il faut boire mon sang, pas tout, juste un peu pour reprendre vie."

\- "Intéressant." Il resta là un moment semblant réfléchir, puis il se leva, épousseta ses vêtements. "Stephan apporte le repas."

Ce dernier lança un corps devant elle et comme un animal, elle se jeta sur le malheureux. Elle le vida complètement mais il avait déjà été bu en partie. Elle se remit sur ses genoux lançant un regard noir aux vampires qui semblaient content.

\- "Désolé j'ai eu une petite faim". Stephan souriait à sa blague, il se tourna vers son ami. "Ça te tente?"

\- "Oui mais il faudrait lui donner de la nourriture humaine." Il a regarda penchant la tête légèrement comme pour l'analyser. "Nous verrons ça demain." Il tira le corps hors de la cellule.

Elle gémit en allant s'assoir contre le mur, elle avait à peine bu assez et elle n'avait plus rien à marchander. Vlad revint le lendemain avec une drôle de soupe. Il posa le bol par terre, elle leva les yeux vers lui.

\- "Et je suis sensée la manger comment?"

\- "Pas de bêtise." Il attrapa les menottes et les cassa.

Elle se massa les poignets, fit aller ses épaules puis elle prit le bol, touilla avec sa cuillère. Ça puait le poisson, elle détestait le poisson. Mais elle semblait consistante à défaut de sang ça la réchaufferait. Elle but tout, même si le goût la dégoutait. Le vampire était resté là, à l'observer.

\- "Si j'ai bien compris, maintenant si je bois ton sang" Il s'approcha d'elle, elle recula toujours à terre.

\- "Vous aurez un affreux gout de poisson"

\- "Je prends le risque" Elle était acculée au mur.

\- "Je vous conseille d'éviter de trop boire si vous ne voulez pas me tuer."

\- "Sois gentille et tu auras du sang."

Il s'approcha, elle vit qu'il avait laissée la grille ouverte. Elle le laissa venir tout prêt, elle pencha même sa tête sur le côté. Il planta ses crocs et bu un peu, quand elle sentit qu'il reprenait vie, elle lui donna un cou de pied bien placé avant de se lever. Mais elle n'avait pas atteint la grille que son ami la tenait déjà par le bras.

\- "Ce n'est pas ça que j'appelle être gentille." Vlad revint replanta ses crocs dans son cou. En quelques secondes, elle était évanouie."

Elle se réveilla mais ne sut pas bouger ni ouvrir ses yeux. Aucun muscle de son corps ne semblait répondre, elle crut un moment qu'elle était entrain de mourir. Elle sentit qu'on la mettait sur le dos, puis quelque chose de mouiller atterrit sur ses lèvres. Elle ouvrit la bouche, c'était du sang, sa respiration s'accéléra et elle alla en quête de la source mais on la repoussa. Elle se laissa faire, elle but et quand on retira la source, elle s'évanouit encore.

Quand elle reprit connaissance, elle avait un peu plus de force. Elle se mit assise, ses mains étaient toujours déliés, c'était toujours ça. Un bol l'attendait toujours la même mixture mais avec un bout de pain. Elle se força à manger, ses geôliers n'étaient pas là. Vu qu'elle avait maintenant les mains libres, elle se mit debout et sauta, s'agrippa à la mini-ouverture. Elle vit du blanc à perte de vue, de la neige. Elle se laissa tomber sur ses jambes.

\- "Pas étonnant que je me les gèle" Dit-elle pour elle-même.

\- "Je comprends pourquoi Aro te protégeait, moi je ne t'aurai pas laissé quitter le château." C'était encore Vlad devant la grille.

\- "Laisser moi deviner vous m'auriez enfermé dans un donjon."

\- "Précisément"

\- "Votre expérience humain vous a plut?"

\- "Il y a une éternité que je suis un vampire, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Je comptais te tuer mais j'ai peut-être changé mes plans. "

\- "Vous savez qu'ils feront tout pour me retrouver et quand ils vous auront, ils vous feront souffrir jusqu'à la mort."

\- "Je croyais que son chien renifleur serait déjà sur nos traces mais non." il commença à marcher le long de la grille en les touchant du bout des doigts. "Sais-tu pourquoi?"

\- "Il l'est, il va venir" Elle n'était pas très convaincante.

\- "Non, je l'ai déjà vu à l'œuvre, il serait déjà là." Il s'arrêta en face d'elle. "Une réponse pour un peu de sang."

\- "Je ne sais rien"

\- "Tu mens, je te l'ai dit nous avons tout notre temps."

Il partit, il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de sortir d'ici. Sa gorge commençait déjà à la brulée, elle avait peut-être émis des réticences à sa vie à Volterra mais c'était le paradis à côté d'ici. Elle devait admettre que les deux vampires étaient intelligents, vieux mais pas faibles. Elle mit ses mains dans ses poches pour se réchauffer. Elle en ressortit les photos, elle s'assit et les regarda. Demetri ne viendrai pas, elle devait peut-être se faire une raison et accepter son sort. Ou comme il l'avait dit, ils avaient le temps. Elle devait peut-être gagner leur confiance et attendre le moment. Même si c'était dans cinq, dix, cent ans. Elle avait l'éternité devant elle.

Elle décida de commencer tout de suite à essayer de l'amadouer. Mais pour ça elle devait laisser tomber sa dernière carte. Elle rangea les photos et elle recommença à taper sur la grille. C'est Stephan qui vint.

\- "Arrête ça, tu ne sortiras pas. Si tu continues, je t'attache les jambes et les bras au mur." Elle fit son meilleur visage triste.

\- "J'abandonne".

\- "Quoi?" Il sembla réellement surpris

\- "Je ne suis pas un garde, je ne veux plus me battre."

\- "Très bien, ça nous arrange." Il fit demi-tour voulant partir.

\- "Demetri ne viendra pas parce que son don est inefficace contre moi." Il se retourna

\- "Pourquoi?" Elle avala sa salive.

\- "Seuls ceux qui boivent mon sang peuvent utiliser leurs dons sur moi."

\- "Intéressant'' Et il repartit.

\- "J'ai faim, s'il vous plait. Je vous ai dit tout ce que vous vouliez."

\- "Ça va arriver."

Il disparu, elle attendit. Elle n'était plus trop sûre que son plan soit bon, elle était beaucoup trop vulnérable. Cependant en sachant qu'elle ne pouvait compter que sur elle et le temps, alors elle devait au moins croire en elle C'est Vladimir qui vint avec son repas, un bol mais elle sentait que c'était du sang.

\- "Tu as été sage ma dit Stephan" Elle baissa la tête, laissant quelques larmes coulés laissant des sillons dans la saleté et le sang sur son visage.

\- " Je ne veux pas me battre, ils ne viendront pas."

\- "Tu es plus intelligente que je ne le pensais. Peut-être réaliseras-tu qu'Aro t'as manipulé depuis le début. Il ne t'avait pas mit dans une cage avec des barreaux mais ton esprit lui l'était." Elle releva la tête.

\- "Je ne comprends pas."

\- "Aro sait s'entourer. Recule" Elle le fit, il sembla méfiant mais il lui donna le bol. Elle le prit et but goulument. Quand elle eut fini, il était partit.

Elle se remit dans son coin. Aro avait utilisé Chelsea, ça elle le savait. Mais après son premier retour au château, elle n'avait plus eu envie de le quitter. Corin avait eu droit de boire son sang, deux fois. Il avait demandé à Corin de lui donner envie de rester. Dans tout les cas, elle n'était qu'un pantin.

* * *

 **Le chapitre suivant est plus long presque 6 000 mots ce qui compense celui-ci qui est un peu court. J'espère que l'histoire vous plait et merci à mes deux revieweuses Alexise-me et Granotte. On se voit peut-être demain pour la suite.**


	12. Libérée, délivrée enfin presque

**Il faut vraiment que j'arrête de prévoir une sortie de chapitre, à chaque fois je fail. Bref, explication: je relis mon chapitre et je me rends compte que c'est le dernier chapitre sauf que tout s'enchaine beaucoup trop vite. Donc cela ne me convient pas mais je n'ai pas eu le temps de le retravailler avant aujourd'hui. Et il restera un voir deux chapitre avant la fin de cette première partie. Je rappelle qu'il y aurait une suite mais qui se trouvera dans la partie crossover et qui sortira plus tard car elle n'est pas encore totalement finie mais presque. Bref, voici le chapitre.**

* * *

 **Chapitre 11: Libérée, délivrée enfin presque**

Elle n'entendait aucun bruit dans sa prison. Cela faisait deux jours qu'elles ne les avaient pas revu. Elle avait chaud, de la fièvre surement. Elle reprit son blouson qu'elle avait prit comme oreiller et quelque chose en tomba. Elle le prit et vit que c'était le cadeau que Demetri lui avait donné avant de partir. Elle s'assit et l'ouvrit doucement, elle espérait qu'il ne soit pas abimé, quoi que se soit. Elle en sortit un médaillon, il était en parfaite état. Il était finement travaillé avec une lune et une femme dessus avec une pierre bleue comme parsemée d'étoiles en fond. Elle l'ouvrit et le referma aussitôt croyant avoir entendu un bruit. Elle tendit l'oreille mais elle n'entendit rien, elle l'ouvrit de nouveau. Ses émotions déferlèrent en elle quand elle vit une photo d'elle et Demetri. Mais ce n'était pas une photo papier, c'était numérique. Elle s'assit, ramena ses jambes contre son torse, posa sa tête dessus. Les images défilèrent, elle avant sa transformation, d'elle et lui ensemble, elle écarquilla les yeux quand elle vit celles de son frère. Des photos anciennes au plus récente qui lui réchauffèrent le cœur. La photo qui lui fit le plus du bien avait été prise dans leur lit, elle dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux pour se rappeler comment elle était bien à ce moment-là. Elle aurait même put oublier où elle se trouvait.

Elle entendit du bruit, elle referma le bijou et le remit dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Elle essuya ses larmes et regarda la porte. Stephan arriva, il ouvrit la grille et la referma derrière lui. Il s'avança telle un prédateur et il lui sauta dessus. Elle sentit ses crocs dans son cou mais elle ne le défia pas. Elle était toujours dans l'optique de gagner leur confiance et d'économisé ses forces. Il la lâcha, elle tomba par terre. Elle le regarda, il semblait émerveillé, il se toucha le visage.

\- "C'est prodigieux."

\- "Pas de quoi." Elle se rassit comme il faut.

\- "Tu vas me faire croire que tes Maitres te remerciaient". Elle croisa les bras détournant la tête.

\- "Crois ce que tu veux."

Il sortit sans un mot de plus. Le château et la chaleur de Volterra lui manquait. Demetri lui manquait plus que tout. Des jours passèrent, ils burent son sang à tour de rôles. Ils continuaient à la nourrir le minimum. Elle était à bout de force et que se soit son côté vampire ou humain, tout les deux étaient mal en point. Elle avait des hallucinations, il lui arrivait de parler à Demetri. Alors qu'elle était seule contre le mur, Vladimir entra.

\- "Nous allons bientôt partir. Mais avant ça." Pourquoi allait-il partir, est-ce que les Volturis avaient retrouvé sa trace?

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait, il s'était jeté sur elle. Elle savait que les deux vampires commençaient à être dépendants de son sang. Ils avaient tout les deux forcés sur les transformations. Elle ne savait pas si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise nouvelle.

\- "Tiens-toi prête nous partirons bientôt" Il ressortit de sa prison.

\- "Et mon repas?"

\- Nous préférons que n'aie pas trop de force, une fois que l'idée te prendrais d'essayer de t'échapper.

Elle fut à nouveau seule, elle remit sa veste. Elle se demandait encore où ils allaient l'emmener quand ils revinrent. Stephan portait un sac noir léger, Vlad lui prit le bras.

\- "Debout!" Stephan sortit des cordes et un bout de tissus du sac.

\- "Je ne tenterai pas de m'échapper"

\- "Ta parole ne veut pas grand-chose." Stephan lui donna le tissu. "Ouvre la bouche." Elle obéit, il lui fourra le tissu dans la bouche et l'attacha derrière sa tête. Elle ne pouvait plus parler. Puis il lui attacha les mains et les pieds avec deux cordes bien serrées. Pour finir il lui mit le sac opaque sur la tête. Elle était aveugle, muette et sans ses bras, ni jambes.

Elle sentit comme la première fois qu'il la mettait sur son épaule. Surement Stephan vu la carrure. Il marcha puis courut à vitesse vampirique, la position fut vite inconfortable mais ils s'en foutaient royalement. Le trajet dura longtemps, elle se retint de vomir car elle risquerait de s'étouffer dans son sac. Ils ralentirent avant de ré-accéléré et de faire quelques bonds. Ils s'arrêtèrent, elle crut entendre un chien puis une voix s'éleva.

\- "Vladimir, Stephan vous êtes bien loin de chez vous." Cette voix elle la connaissait, elle appartenait à Carlisle, elle crut qu'elle rêvait.

\- "Il parait que les Volturis veulent vous attaquer sous peu. Mais que vous ne serez pas seul face à eux." Le blond semblait content de cette attaque.

\- "Nous avons été accusés à tord." Amy gigota de quoi était accusé les Cullen? Elle reçut un coup, elle ne bougea plus.

\- "Que vous soyez innocent ou coupable nous indiffère."

\- "Voici un millénaire que Vlad et moi rêvons d'une occasion d'exterminer la vermine italienne.

\- Nous n'avons pas l'intention de combattre les Volturis." Carlisle était un pacifiste, elle le savait.

\- "Comme c'est dommage. Les témoins d'Aro ne vont pas appréciés."

\- "Ils adorent le combat." Les deux roumains rigolèrent.

\- "Les témoins d'Aro?" Amy dut réfléchir à qui appartenait cette voix, Eleazar.

\- "Oh vous espériez les convaincre." Vlad fit une pause tragique. "Mais nous sommes là pour vous aider au moins pour qu'il vous écoute."

\- "Ce que tu portes?"

\- "Exactement"

\- "Et qu'est-ce que c'est?"

\- "Pouvons-nous entrer?"

Ils recommencèrent à marcher, le coup qu'elle avait reçu plus tôt lui avait bien fait comprendre de ne rien tenté. Mais ça arrivait, dans tout les cas les Volturis serait bientôt là. Mais s'ils la voyaient avec eux, les Cullen auraient encore moins de chance de survivre quoi qu'ils aient fait. Il la posa et elle se tint en équilibre sur ses jambes jointes. Elle sentait plusieurs personnes autour d'elle. On la poussa et elle tomba sur les fesses.

\- "Pas bouger" C'était Stephan

\- "Carlisle?" C'était la voix d'Esmée, douce.

\- "Ils vont nous donner une explication."

\- "Une rumeur nous est parvenue. Aro aurait trouvé un calice capable de lui redonner vie momentanément. La rumeur disait qu'il en était devenu dépendant et qu'il protégeait son calice comme le plus précieux des joyaux. Nous avons d'abord pensé à un objet mais après vérification nous l'avons trouvé."

\- "C'est un humain?" Elle ne connaissait pas cette voix, c'était un homme.

\- "Non un vampire transformé avec un don mais qui garde quelques caractéristiques humaines."

\- "C'est un mensonge, vous vous êtes fait avoir." Cette voix là non plus elle ne la connaissait pas. Mais elle commençait à avoir des tremblements, c'était tous des vampires et elle avait peur qu'ils veuillent tous tester son don.

\- "Nous l'avons cru mais nous avons vérifié et cela fonctionne." On entendait l'excitation dans leurs voix.

\- "Vous êtes toujours des vampires" C'était Jacob, elle fut contente d'entendre sa voix chaude.

\- "Cela ne dur qu'un temps mais c'est jouissif. Aro ferra tout pour la récupéré et ça peut être un moyen de parler." Ce n'était clairement pas leur but premier, il voulait que les Volturis attaquent.

\- "Pourquoi Demetri ne la pas encore retrouver?" C'était Edward, comment n'avait-il pas encore lu en eux.

\- "Seuls ceux qui ont bu son sang peuvent utiliser leur pouvoir sur elle."

\- "Elle? C'est une fille." Emmett, elle en aurait pleuré d'entendre sa voix.

\- "Peu importe."

\- "Carlisle?" C'était Bella, son amie était là et vivante, enfin un vampire assurément vu le ton mélodieux de sa voix.

\- "Aro nous écoutera peut-être."

Elle sentit qu'on la mettait sur ses pieds, on la remit sur une épaule. Son porteur marcha puis on la jeta et elle tomba dans une cave. C'était humide mais mieux que son ancien logement. Elle avait surement une côté cassé par la chute mais ça allait se refaire. Elle avait de la fièvre toujours et une faim de loup. Par ailleurs, elle devait puer totalement pour que même les loups n'aient pas reconnu son odeur. Elle resta coucher sur le sol attendant.

Des heures passèrent, elle sentit des mains la redressées. On lui enleva le sac, elle ferma les yeux aveuglés par la lumière pourtant faible. Vlad avait un sandwich dans la main et un verre de sang par terre.

\- "Tu émets ne serais-ce qu'un son et tu le regretteras." Elle fit signe qu'elle avait compris, il lui enleva le tissu. Elle fit aller sa mâchoire pour enlever les crampes. Elle prit le verre et le vida d'un coup, elle ferma les yeux de satisfaction. Puis elle prit le sandwich et commença à manger. Elle reconnu la patte d'Esmée, c'était bien meilleur que leurs soupes. Quand elle eut finit il reprit le ballions. Elle fit non de la tête. "Ne joue pas avec moi gamine". Il lui remit ainsi que le sac, elle était de nouveau dans le noir.

Sa tête tournait, elle n'avait pas eut assez, ça faisait des semaines qu'ils la nourrissaient à peine. Elle avait perdu la notion du temps. Elle entendait des bruits, des voix, mais rien de distinct. Et vu qu'elle avait faim son métabolisme de vampire ne voulait pas réparé ses fractures et la fièvre ne descendait pas. Au bout d'un certains temps quelqu'un entra, elle n'avait pas la force de bouger.

\- "Sois mignonne, fait ton travail." Susurra Vladimir à son oreille, son accent lui donnait mal à la tête maintenant. Et il lui disait ça comme si elle avait le choix.

\- "Ça ne te dérange pas si je regarde?" Elle sursauta, elle devait vraiment être à bout, elle ne l'avait entendu.

\- "Tu veux essayer?" Amy respira plus vite face à cette idée, le roumain serra son bras comme un avertissement.

\- "Plus tard, peut-être."

Elle sentit Vladimir relever légèrement le sac pour accéder à son cou. Puis il la mordit, elle sentit sa poigne diminuer et il se retira. Il lâcha un soupir de bien être, elle recula contre un mur et ramena ses jambes contre son torse. Elle se sentait démunie et ne plus avoir ses sens la déstabilisait.

\- "Incroyable" Fit finalement Eleazar, elle priait pour qu'il n'ait pas envie d'essayer.

\- "C'est encore mieux quand tu le vis."

\- "Vlad?" C'était Stephan mais sa voix venait de plus haut.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Tu ferrais mieux de ne pas rester seul dans cet état."

\- "Tu as raison mon frère j'arrive." Elle entendit le roumain partir, se croyant seule, elle hoqueta de peur quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule.

\- "Je ne te ferrais aucun mal". Malgré les paroles rassurantes, elle ne put s'empêcher de trembler. Elle avait peur, peur de tous les vampires, peur de ce que son don pouvait provoquer en eux.

Doucement il mit les mains sur le sac qui lui recouvrait la tête, elle voulu se reculer mais elle était déjà contre le mur. Il hésita un instant puis enleva doucement le sac. Quand il la reconnu, il eut un mouvement de recul. Elle baissa les yeux, ne sachant pas ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Quand elle releva la tête, il était partit. Le temps d'y penser, il était revenu à vitesse vampire. Son cerveau était au ralenti, elle n'arrivait pas à analyser les évènements. Elle clignait des yeux, seul geste qui prouvait qu'elle était consciente.

\- "Nous sommes seuls ne t'inquiète pas." Mais au lieu de la rassurer cela la fit paniquer, sa respiration devint encore plus hiératique.

Il la prit dans ses bras et monta les marches, la maison semblait vraiment vide. Il l'emmena vers le bureau de Carlisle qu'elle connaissait. Il la posa doucement sur un fauteuil. Ils se regardèrent un moment.

\- "Tu sais, j'ai connu beaucoup de trésor d'Aro, je lui en ai offert beaucoup. Je le connais assez pour savoir qu'il n'aime pas qu'on lui vole ce qui lui appartient." Il passa une main douce sur sa joue, il lui enleva le bâillon. "Surtout si on le casse."

\- "Si j'étais toi je ne ferrai pas ça." Stephan venait d'entrer dans le bureau, Eleazar se mit devant elle.

\- "De quoi avez-vous peur?"

\- "Vous les vampires végétariens vous êtes trop sentimentalistes"

\- "Peut-être mais si vous ne faites rien, elle va mourir." Etrangement cette pensée n'effraya pas le calice.

\- "Ce n'est pas ton problème"

\- "C'est celui de tout les vampires qui devront se justifier devant Aro."

\- "Vous n'aurez pas le choix que de vous battre"

Elle vit Eleazar se tendre avant de sauter sur le roumain. Le combat était mené par ce dernier et elle avait peur qu'Eleazar se fasse tuer devant elle. Alors qu'il allait être décapité, Emmett arriva. Il ne prit pas la peine d'analyser la situation et se jeta dans la bagarre expulsant le brun loin de son ami. Stephan regarda un moment les deux vampires puis se leva et sortit de la pièce comme si de rien n'était. Emmett aida le chef du clan Denali à se relever.

\- "Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé?" Sans un mot Eleazar se tourna vers Amy, Emmett suivit son regard.

\- "Merde" Il s'approcha d'elle mettant un genou à terre pour être à sa hauteur. Elle le regardait sans le voir, elle était entrain de sombrer." Il faut la détacher et appeler Carlisle." Alors qu'il mettait ses mains sur les cordes, il fut arrêté.

\- "Attends."

\- "Quoi?" Grogna le plus jeune.

\- "Je suis d'accord de l'aider mais si elle s'enfuit voir ses Maitres, nous serons tous morts."

\- ''Alors que si nous ne l'aidons pas, cela ira en notre faveur?"

\- ''Bien réfléchi". Cela sonnait comme si le Cullen ne réfléchissait jamais, c'était assez insultant.

Emmett lui libéra les membres, elle regarda faire et sans avoir eu le temps de s'en réjouir, elle tomba en avant, inconsciente. Quand elle se réveilla, elle était toujours dans le bureau mais couchée sur le fauteuil avec un oreiller en dessous de la tête et une couverture sur elle. Ce n'était pas encore le confort optimal mais c'était mieux que ce qu'elle avait eu jusqu'ici. Elle essaya de faire aucun bruit, elle entendit des voix pas loin.

\- "Bella tu devrais aller faire un tour avec Renesmée et Jacob." C'était Edward.

\- "Pourquoi?"

\- "Elle va avoir faim et Nessie est à moitié humaine." Amy se demanda qui était Nessie

\- "D'accord, je dois passer voir quelqu'un." La captive entendit la porte claquée et une voiture démarrée.

\- "Edward?" C'était Carlisle.

\- Ils m'ont cachés leurs pensées jusque maintenant."

Elle arrêta d'écouter et examina la pièce, il y avait des trucs cassés partout mais son regard fut attirée par un téléphone par terre sous le bureau. Doucement elle se leva, quelqu'un lui avait retiré ses chaussures. Elle marcha un pas après l'autre pour faire le moins de bruit. Elle récupéra le téléphone et se releva. Elle regarda la fenêtre et se figea. Que devait-elle faire? Elle pouvait appeler Demetri et fuir. Il la retrouverait assez vite, peut-être avant que les Cullen ne la retrouvent. Mais si elle faisait ça, c'était condamner son amie et sa famille. Elle ferma les yeux, elle avait tellement envie de retrouver Volterra et surtout les bras de Demetri. Il lui suffisait d'envoyer un message, un simple message et son calvaire serait terminé. Elle s'approcher d'un miroir accroché au mur, des bouts de verres pendaient mais un morceau encore assez grand lui renvoyait son reflet. Ses yeux étaient noirs, son teint était pâle, ses joues creuses, son visage était noires de saleté et de sang, elle avait tout l'air d'un cadavre. Des larmes coulèrent sur les joues de son reflet, laissant des sillons dans la crasse et elle serra plus fort le portable. Finalement, elle lâcha l'appareil qui tomba au sol, elle fit demi-tour et retourna s'assoir sur son fauteuil s'enroulant dans la couverture, attendant. Elle releva la tête et vit Carlisle qui était dans l'entrée. Il s'approcha, se mit devant elle et il passa une main sur son front. Elle ferma les yeux appréciant la sensation de froid.

\- "Tu as de la fièvre, est-ce que tu as mal quelque part." Elle rigola mais c'était sans joie.

\- "Après tout ça, vous n'avez pas d'autres questions?" Sa voix était sèche de soif et de ne plus avoir parlé.

\- "D'abord ta santé, alors?"

\- "Soif"

\- "Ça arrive." Il regarda ses pieds où des morceaux de miroir se trouvaient. "Pourquoi n'avoir pas appelé?" Il l'avait vu.

\- "Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir arrêté?"

\- "Je n'en avais pas le droit." Il se sentait coupable. "J'ai voulu t'utiliser au même titre qu'eux et j'en assumerai les conséquences." Sauf que ce n'était pas pour redevenir humain mais pour sauver sa famille. "Cependant ma famille et mes amis n'y sont pour rien."

Elle n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'Edward arriva avec plusieurs poches de sang et un couteau. Il ouvrit une poche et lui donna. Elle manqua de la faire tomber mais elle but chacune. Elle se sentait un peu mieux, elle se frotta les poignets qui étaient encore bien marqué. Cependant bientôt toutes ses marques allaient disparaitre.

\- "Ça va mieux?" Demanda Edward.

\- "Oui ça devrait suffire pour l'instant. Où sont les Roumains?"

\- "Partit et c'est tant mieux." En théorie et pour elle, oui. Cependant ils restaient seuls pour faire face aux courroux des Maitres.

\- "Tu vas prendre un bain ça devrait faire descendre la température plus vite." Une main se posa sur son épaule, la sortant de ses pensées, elle se décala. Elle vit le regard inquiet d'Esmée mais elle ne dit rien et se leva. Elles ne parlèrent pas, elles arrivèrent à la salle de bain, la mère de famille l'aida sans parler. Amy entra dans le bain et elles enlevèrent la saleté qui la couvrait.

\- "Je suis désolée Esmée" Elle lui frottait le dos délicatement, le calice ne voyait pas son visage.

\- "Tu n'as pas à t'excuser."

\- "Je ne voulais pas vous mentir. Je ne savais même pas que des vampires pouvaient vivre comme vous"

\- "Comme nous?" S'étonna la femme.

\- "En harmonie avec des humains, en étant une famille." Esmée la regarda dans les yeux laissant l'éponge de côté.

\- "Depuis quand vis-tu avec les Volturis?"

\- "Depuis ma transformation, une trentaine d'année je dirais".

\- "Tu es jeune, si Carlisle ne m'avait pas trouvé, j'ignore comment je verrais le monde". Elle pensa à Demetri, celui qui l'avait trouvé. "Tu as encore de la famille humaine?"

\- "Je vivais dans un orphelinat donc je suppose que je n'ai jamais eu de famille." Elle respira un grand coup. "Mais j'ai un frère".

Quand elle sortit, elle se sentait mieux et son reflet était de nouveau celui d'une humaine peut-être un peu trop pâle et trop maigre. Elle enfila un jeans et t-shirt avant d'aller dans le salon. De nombreux vampires étaient là, la regardant comme une bête de foire. Elle se sentait encore moins bien avec toutes ses têtes de vampires tournées vers elle. Elle s'assit dans le fauteuil que lui montra Carlisle et prit l'assiette que lui tendait Emmett. C'était des frites et un steak, imaginer l'ours entrain de cuisiner était assez marrant. Elle commença à manger, elle englouti le tout en un rien de temps. Elle venait de finir quand Bella et une gamine entra. Quand la nouveau-née la vit, elle se figea avant de venir l'enlacée. Mais Amy ne lui rendit pas son étreinte et se détacha avant de se rassoir.

\- "Mais qu'est-ce….? Edward?" Elle semblait perdue, son mari dit simplement.

\- "C'est le calice."

\- "Non c'est impossible."

\- "Maman?" Amy la regarda c'était une enfant, le bébé de Bella? Mais elle n'était pas restée si longtemps captive.

\- "C'est ma fille, notre fille" Dit-elle en prenant la main de son mari.

\- "Attends tu m'as annoncée que tu étais enceinte." Elle n'arrivait pas à comprendre. "Combien de temps? Edward?"

\- "Je l'ai porté quand j'étais humaine et il m'a transformée au dernier moment."

\- "Les Volturis pensent que c'est une immortelle." Expliqua Edward. "Nous avons réunis ses témoins pour qu'ils nous écoutent." Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux en marmonnant.

\- "J'étais là pour ça au départ."

\- "Quoi?" Elle releva la tête vers Carlisle.

\- "Ma mission était dans un premier temps de vous espionner pour savoir vos réelles intentions envers Bella." Elle se tourna vers son amie. "Mais mon amitié n'était pas fictive. J'ai plaidé ta cause, Maitre Aro te trouvait intéressante. Quand tu m'as téléphoné, la dernière fois par celle avant." Elle sourit, elle était sûr que Bella aurait rougit si elle était toujours humaine. "J'ai demandé à Maitre Aro pour venir mais ses deux enfoirés m'ont capturé avant que je n'arrive." Elle fit une pause. "J'aurai plaidé votre cause."

\- "Mais tu peux encore le faire. Nous ne voulions pas ça, nous n'avons enfreins aucune loi." Carlisle connaissait toute les lois à part une.

\- "Si et peut-être la pire." Personne ne sembla comprendre à part les roumains. "Vous savez au château un nouveau-né m'a attaquée, Demetri la arrêté avant qu'il me mordre. Maitre Aro la fait torturé par Jane pendant des jours avant qu'il ne supplie de le démembré et ensuite le décapité."

\- "Nous ne voulions pas ça." Répéta le docteur mais le mal était fait.

\- "Je sais et j'essayerai d'intervenir en votre faveur car je ne voulais pas ça non plus. Vous avez toujours été bon envers moi. Cependant Maitre Aro va être furieux quand il me verra avec vous." Elle réfléchit et elle rajouta. "Et il serra en manque."

\- "Que veux-tu dire?" Eleazar semblait intéressée, il avait passé du temps à Voltera, c'était celui qui connaissait le mieux Aro dans la pièce.

\- "Maitre Aro est devenu dépendant de mon don. Quand je me suis absentée la première fois, à mon retour, il était plus brutal."

\- "Ton dos." Carlisle sembla réfléchir tout haut.

\- "Oui." Nessie s'approcha d'elle. "Qu'est-ce que?" La petite lui mit la main sur la joue, elle vit la naissance de l'hybride et elle entendit dans sa tête.

\- "Ton cœur bat"

\- "Comme le tien mais le tien va plus vite" Elle l'entendait et elle sentait la chaleur de la petite.

\- "Tu vas me faire mal?"

\- "Non". Elle aurait voulu lui dire qu'elle la protégerait mais rien n'était moins sûr.

\- "Merci" La petite partit avec Jacob, Bella la regarda puis elle se tourna vers son amie.

\- "Tu comptais me le dire?"

\- "C'était prévu après ta transformation"

\- "Comment peux-tu leur obéir?" La question lui fit mal, elle voyait que son amie était blessée. Elle ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Elle regarda ses mains.

\- "On ne suit pas les Volturis ont leurs appartient. Nos sentiments, nos vies sont remaniées pour qu'elle leur soit dévoué."

\- "Mais si tu es au courant." Elle releva les yeux croisant ceux de la brune.

\- "Je leur dois la vie, si Demetri ne m'avait pas sauvé, les roumains m'auraient tué."

\- "Mais…?"

\- "Si Edward avait été des leur en restant végétarien, serais-tu quand même tombé sous son charme? Les aurais-tu rejoints?" Elle c'était levée pour se retrouver face à face avec son amie, cette dernière sembla réfléchir

\- "Probablement mais…"

\- "Demetri est mon âme sœur." C'était la première fois qu'elle le disait à voix haute. "Tu as vécu avec des parents aimant, j'ai vécu dans des orphelinats où il ne connaissait même pas nos noms. Alors oui, mon respect de la vie humaine est limité et mon idée de la famille aussi."

\- "Ton oncle."

\- "Mon frère." Rectifia-t-elle, les deux brunes s'observèrent un moment.

\- "Tu as été transformée il y a peu?" C'était Eleazar qui avait posé la question, elle sourit.

\- "Pour une vie de vampire, oui. La vie à Volterra n'est pas parfaite et je croyais que nous formions une famille. Mais quand j'ai vu votre clan, votre maitrise, j'ai été admirative." Elle était sincère."Mais ils sont mon clan."Il eut un blanc brisé par Edward

\- "Que faisons-nous maintenant?"

\- "Nous attentons". Carlisle semblait quand même inquiet, Esmée lui prit la même et il lui sourit amoureusement. Amy pensa à Demetri et porta une main à son cœur. Elle écarquilla les yeux.

\- "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?" Demanda Rosalie, la brune regarda partout.

\- "Ma veste?"

\- "Je l'ai jeté, elle n'était plus en bonne état." Esmée semblait confuse mais elle ne voyait pas le mal.

\- "Où?"

\- "Je vais te la chercher." Elle revint avec le manteau qui était vraiment dans un sale état. Amy le prit et fouilla dans la poche intérieure. Elle en sortit le bijou qui n'avait pas bougé. Elle sourit mais un vampire le lui prit des mains.

\- "Qu'est-ce que c'est?" Demanda-t-il en le regardant sous toutes les facettes.

\- "Rend-le moi." Il l'ouvrit.

\- "C'est mignon. Je ne croyais pas les Volturis aussi fragiles." Amy était en colère et s'apprêtait à sauter sur le brun mais Carlisle intervint.

\- "Garrett rend lui."

\- "Bien, si on ne peut plus s'amuser." Il le laissa tomber et elle l'attrapa juste avant qu'il n'atteigne le sol. Elle le mit à son cou. Elle fusilla du regard le vampire, elle sentit une main sur son épaule, c'était le docteur.

\- "Tu devrais aller te reposer." Elle acquiesça et sentit la fatigue revenir au galop. Rosalie se leva et vint devant elle

\- "Suis-moi."

Elle suivit Rosalie vers sa chambre. La vampire semblait soucieuse, elles entrèrent et la blonde referma la porte derrière elle. Amy s'assit sur le lit, il était si moelleux.

\- "Je peux te poser une question?" La plus jeune acquiesça sans grande conviction, elle voulait dormir. "Ton don redonne une vie humaine complète?" Le calice soupira, elle en était lasse de son don, tant de convoitise aucun vampire ne restait de marbre.

\- "Oui tu redeviens un humain totalement mais pour un laps de temps." Elle sembla hésitée avant de demander.

\- "Si un couple boit ton sang et qu'ils font l'amour. Est-ce que tu crois que la fille pourrait tombée enceinte?" Elle réfléchit et pensa tout de suite à Caius et sa femme, est-ce ça qu'il essayait de faire." Amy?

\- "Maitre Caius et sa femme l'ont fait mais elle n'est pas tombée enceinte." Elle sembla déçue

\- "Mais je pense que la transformation ne dure pas assez longtemps. Il faudrait boire mon sang au moins toute les semaines pour que tu restes humaine pendant 9 mois." Amy put lire l'espoir en elle.

\- "Tu penses que se serait possible?"

\- "En théorie. Mais je ne sais pas qu'elle serait les effets à long terme pour toi et pour moi."

\- "De toute façon c'est qu'une théorie." Mais elle n'avait pas l'air d'abandonnée l'idée. "Je te laisse dormir." Elle sortit laissant la jeune vampire seule.

Elle se coucha et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Elle rêva des Volturis qui massacraient Bella et sa famille. Elle vit Demetri se sacrifier pour elle alors qu'elle défendait Renesmée. Elle se réveilla et se leva allécher par l'odeur d'œuf au plat. Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où Nessie et Jacob étaient entrain de manger. Esmée était au fourneau et elle semblait ravie, les autres n'étaient pas là. Elle resta plantée un moment ne sachant pas vraiment quoi faire.

\- "Amy installe-toi."

\- "Merci Esmée." Elle prit place à côté de la fille de Bella et la mère de famille lui mit une assiette avec deux œufs et un lard devant elle. "Je n'ai pas encore vu Alice et Jasper." Il eut un léger malaise avant que Jacob explique;

\- "Ils sont partit."

\- "Partit?" Elle s'arrêta de manger pour se tourner vers l'indien.

\- "Alice ne voulait pas qu'Aro tombe sur son pouvoir certainement." Elle replongea dans ses œufs, Aro voulait Alice et tous ceux qui possède un don qu'il n'avait pas encore.

\- "Il faudrait que vous veniez donner des cours au cuisinier de Volterra." Esmée sourit en faisant un geste de la main.

\- "Ce n'est pas grand-chose." Elle finit son assiette et se tourna vers Jacob qui étaient entrain de jouer avec Nessie dans le salon.

\- "Comment va Seth?"

\- "Il est en colère" Et lui aussi semblait en colère.

\- "Je n'ai pas voulu me jouer de lui."

\- "Et des Cullen et de Bella non plus?" Il c'était levé s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. "Tu as joué avec ses sentiments."

\- "Non, j'ai toujours été honnête dans mes sentiments." Que se soit avec Bella ou Seth elle avait toujours été le plus honnête possible.

\- "Jacob, tu viens jouer avec moi dans ma chambre?" Elle venait de lui prendre la main et le loup c'était calmer d'un coup.

\- "D'accord ma puce." Amy les regarda partir, étonnée par le changement brutal de comportement.

\- "Ils sont imprégnés" Expliqua Esmée qui faisait la vaisselle. "C'est un peu comme des âmes-sœurs".

\- "Ceci explique cela."

Amy attiré par le bruit et les voix, alla sur le balcon. De là, elle vit Bella avec Emmett, le fameux Garrett, Kate et Edward. Un vampire à la peau brune plutôt beau s'accouda à la balustrade à ses côté.

\- "Ça fait du bien d'être dehors hein?"

\- "Oui."

\- "Je m'appelle Benjamin"

\- "Amy" Elle ne le regardait pas, elle essayait de comprendre pourquoi Kate électrocutait Edward. C'était marrant à voir mais elle ne comprenait pas le sens.

\- "Amun me gardait à l'intérieur de peur qu'on me voie". Elle le regarda

\- "Tu as un don?"

\- "Je peux contrôler les quatre éléments" Et comme démonstration, il fit apparaitre du feu de ses doigts avant de le faire disparaitre. "Elle se débrouille plutôt bien." Dit-il en se tournant vers Bella.

\- "Tu sais ce qu'elle fait?"

\- "Son don c'est un bouclier." Il semblait vraiment intéressé, elle soupira.

\- "Ça ne sera pas suffisant."

\- "Ils vont attaqués?" Il ne semblait pas avoir peur mais il n'était pas non plus excité comme les roumains.

\- "Probablement. Ils attaquent et posent les questions après." Elle le regarda avant de s'éloigner de la balustrade. "Tu seras surement sauf à la fin."

\- "Vivre dans une prison. Commenta-t-il, elle sourit.

\- "Chelsea et Corin ont le don de te faire aimer cet endroit." Elle voulu rentrer mais Eleazar vint devant elle.

\- "Tu en es consciente."

\- "Je le savais mais je ne peux rien faire contre." Elle passa à côté de lui.

\- "Bats-toi avec nous." C'était Benjamin qui venait de parler.

\- "On va essayer d'éviter la bataille" Rappela le chef du clan Denali

\- "Mais si elle a lieu." Insista le plus jeune.

\- "Je serai où Demetri sera."

\- "Et si ton amour pour lui était également une invention de Chelsea?" Elle se retourna vers le plus vieux, en colère maintenant.

\- "Non ça datait d'avant ma transformation."

\- "Tu t'en rappelles?"

Elle ne répondit pas, se retourna et se rendit dans la chambre de Rosalie. Son amour pour Demetri n'était pas une invention. Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait. Comme elle croyait aimer sa vie à Volterra, si tout ça n'était qu'un jeu à quoi bon jouer. Les larmes montèrent à ses yeux, des sanglots s'échappèrent de sa bouche. Le stress, la douleur de son emprisonnement revinrent au galop et elle laissa tout sortir. Elle sentit quelqu'un s'assoir à côté d'elle et qu'on lui frottait le dos. Elle relevait la tête pour voir Bella, une nouvelle vague de tristesse l'assaillit. Elle se calma après quelques minutes, elle regarda son amie couchée à ses côtés.

\- "Je suis désolée"

\- "Je ne t'en veux pas" La brune caressait doucement le bras de son amie.

\- "Tu es une vampire magnifique, je n'en doutais pas."

\- "Toi aussi." Amy eut un rictus avant de regarder le plafond.

\- "Je suis une vampire loupée avec une malédiction à la place d'un don."

\- "Est-ce qu'ils ont abusés de toi d'une autre façon?" L'histoire du mariage était toujours dans son esprit apparemment.

\- "Non, je ne t'avais pas menti sur ça. Et toi, ce n'était pas trop douloureux?"

\- "Supportable, en étant humaine, c'était bon mais en tant que vampire, c'est le bonheur"

\- "Et comment prends-tu le fait que ta fille est l'âme-sœur de ton meilleur ami?" Elle grimaça avant de répondre

\- "Mieux maintenant"

\- "Et ton régime alimentaire te convient?"

\- "Tu comptes me convertir?" En y pensant Amy avait du mal à imaginer Bella tuant un humain.

\- ''Je penses que tu te maitrises déjà admirablement bien".

\- "Oui, Edward et le reste de la famille étaient assez impressionner.'' On sentait qu'elle en était fière aussi. "Tu n'as jamais pensé à changer?" Elle n'aimait pas forcément se nourrir d'humain mais c'était ce que faisait son clan.

\- "Tu ne comprends pas à quel point ça parait une hérésie de ce nourrir d'animaux. Et je te l'ai dis ma vie d'humaine ne m'a pas apprit la compassion."

\- "Tu t'en rappelles?" Elle grogna en se demandant pourquoi tout le monde avait cette question à la bouche.

\- "Je suis fatiguée" La brune sembla un instant peinée, elle lui mit une main sur l'épaule.

\- "Ok je te laisse."

Elle regarda son amie sortir, elle était déjà une vampire admirable. Aro le remarquerait surement aussi. Elle ignorait comment allait se finir la confrontation mais elle avait le cœur plein de doutes. Finalement, elle se leva et alla jusqu'à la fenêtre, elle regarda dehors. Elle l'ouvrit et sauta, ses réflexes de vampire étaient revenus. Elle ne voulait pas s'enfuir, elle voulait juste marcher, profiter d'un semblant de liberté. Elle se rendit à la rivière qui se trouvait tout près de la maison.

\- " Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?" C'était Seth, son visage était sérieux sans sourire, elle ne l'avait jamais vu comme ça.

\- "Je prends l'air"

\- "Tu vas avoir froid" L'air était froid mais ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle avait vécu avec les roumains.

\- "J'ai connu pire" Elle s'assit et il pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- "Tu es vraiment un vampire?'

\- "Tu en doute encore? Je n'ai pas joué avec toi Seth. Je sais que c'est la dernière chose qu'un mec veut attendre mais tu m'as rappelé mon frère"

\- ''Si c'est ça que tu as besoin, je veux bien être ton frère" Toute colère semblait envolé, il s'assit à ses côtés. "Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui c'était réellement passé avec cette vampire rousse?"

\- '' Je l'ai tuée et Demetri était là aussi"

\- "Et il y avait un autre vampire qui tournait autour de Forks, cela rendait les autres complètement fou"

\- "Félix, il était là pour me protéger à la base"

\- "Et cette fois-ci il n'est pas venu?'' Elle soupira regardant l'eau coulée. Si Santiago était vivant, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

\- "Pas lui mais un autre devait le faire mais je ne sais pas ce qu'il c'est passé"

\- "Et gamine!" Ils se retournèrent ensemble vers Garrett qui arrivait nonchalamment.

\- "Encore toi"

\- "J'ai fait mauvaise impression mais j'ai un truc pour toi" Il lui lança une poche de sang. "Je t'aurai bien apporté un petit anglais mais ils sont plutôt regardant ici." Dit-il en montrant Seth d'un mouvement de tête.

\- "Merci" Elle sentait le venin lui monter à la bouche, le loup sembla gêné et se leva.

\- "Je vais vous laisser" Il se transforma et partit, Garrett prit sa place. Elle n'avait pas vraiment confiance en lui, elle avait un doute face à ses intentions. Il voulait peut-être redevenir humain.

\- "Le temps change, bientôt ils seront là. Des vampires avec des dons combattants des vampires ayant des dons. Cela risque d'être intéressant."

\- "Tu as un don?"

\- "A part être un beau gosse? Non" Elle but le sang, elle se sentait enfin pleinement en vie, il se leva. "Tu devrais commencer à vivre pour toi gamine."

Elle le regarda partir, elle s'attendait à tout sauf à ça. Elle avait peut-être mal jugé ce vampire et il avait peut-être raison. Elle se préoccupait de tout le monde à part d'elle. Elle pourrait fuir, être libre, vivre que pour elle. Comme un rappel, elle sentit le collier de Demetri autour de son cou, elle le serra un instant. Bientôt l'avenir serait plus clair.

* * *

 **La confrontation Cullen and Cie face aux Volturis au prochain chapitre. Merci encore à mes deux revieweuses 3**


	13. La loyauté

**Chapitre 12: la loyauté**

* * *

La neige se figea au sol, c'était la veille de la bataille. Ils se retrouvèrent tous autour d'un feu de camps. Amy s'assit à côté de Benjamin, elle appréciait sa compagnie même si sa compagne Tia, appréciait beaucoup moins. Le clan Egyptien était étrange, les membres ne semblaient pas aussi soudés que le clan des Cullen. Amun et Kebi, formait un couple mais la vampire semblait soumise à son homme. Les vampires parlaient de batailles aidées par les leurs. Elle était trop jeune pour participer, elle avait la tête appuyée sur ses mains, ses bras soutenu par ses genoux, regardant le feu.

\- "Je regrette de ne pas avoir testé ton don." Fit Garrett qui avait Kate sur ses genoux, elle releva la tête. Elle avait apprit à connaitre les vampires et Garrett n'était pas aussi con qu'il lui avait semblé.

\- "Si tu veux avoir une chance de vivre demain, je ne te le conseille pas."

\- "Dommage" Mais il ne semblait pas vraiment intéressé. Elle vit Bella sortir de la tente où dormait sa fille. Elle alla la rejoindre, elles restèrent à l'écart.

\- "Si nous arrivons à les convaincre, tu repartiras avec eux?" Demanda-t-elle en regardant les autres.

\- "Bien sûr." Elle n'avait pas vraiment imaginé partir, Volterra lui manquait.

\- "On ne se reverra plus." Fit-elle peinée.

\- "Si un jour tu passes par Volterra. " Plaisanta-t-elle mais ça ne fit pas rire la brune.

\- "Amy!"

\- "J'en sais rien Bella." Elle soupira. "Je ne sais même pas ce qui m'attendra là-bas."

\- "Il va te faire mal?" Elle réfléchit, oui c'était certain.

\- "Il sera surement en manque et puis il va scanner toute mes pensées depuis ma disparition." Elle avait eut tellement de pensées contradictoires. " Je vais surement restée enfermée dans ma tour pour les milles ans à venir."

\- "Enfui toi". Amy la regarda ne comprenant pas.

\- "Quoi?"

\- "Tu n'as pas besoin de rester."

\- "Si c'était si simple mais j'ai fait assez de mal à votre famille, si je peux essayer d'arranger quelque chose." Edward arriva prenant sa femme dans ses bras, embrassant sa tempe. Amy leur sourit et repartit s'assoir tout près du feu.

A l'aube, ils étaient tous dans une vaste plaine. Seth se trouvait à côté d'Amy, elle avait une main dans ses poils, le caressant légèrement le côté. Son amitié pour le jeune indien était atypique. Sa chaleur la réconfortait, elle espérait que le loup trouverait son imprégnée. Et qu'avant ça, il ne soit pas blessé.

\- "Les tuniques rouges arrivent, les tuniques rouges arrivent." Répéta Garrett, Amy le regarda avant de voir la garde, les rois et reines arrivés. Elle eut un pincement au cœur, sa famille était enfin là. Elle se tourna vers Carlisle.

\- "Il faut que vous me laissiez aller les voir en premier." Il sembla hésiter sur la marche à suivre. "S'il me voit avec vous, il va attaquer sans semence."

\- "D'accord."

Elle s'avança vers son clan, alors qu'ils s'arrêtaient à plusieurs mètres des Cullen. Elle n'était qu'à mi-chemin qu'elle sentit deux bras l'enlacer. Elle releva la tête pour voir son amour.

\- "Tu n'as rien?" Demanda-t-il ses yeux était noirs.

\- "Ça va." Se callant encore plus dans ses bras.

\- "On va les massacrer." Grogna-t-il en regardant derrière elle, elle lui mit une main sur le torse.

\- "Attend, il faut que je parle à Maitre Aro." Il la regarda un instant avant de prendre sa main pour la conduire aux Rois."Maitres" Elle s'agenouilla.

\- "Amy, qui est responsable de ton enlèvement?"

\- "Je peux vous montrer Maitre." Elle tendit sa main, il la prit délicatement, l'attirant pour qu'elle se lève. Après le temps d'attente, il regarda les Cullen et leurs amis.

\- "Je vois" Murmura-t-elle, la colère monta en lui.

\- "Les Cullen sont innocents."

\- "Il est trop tôt pour le dire."

\- "Maitre." Supplia-t-elle, il avait vu qui était Renesmée, ce n'était pas une immortelle. Demetri lui prit le bras pour qu'elle comprenne qu'elle allait trop loin.

\- "Cesse" La voix de Caius claqua, elle baissa la tête et suivit Demetri en retrait. Ce dernier l'entoura de ses bras, son torse contre le dos de sa fiancée.

\- "Carlisle, approche" Le médecin serra la main de sa femme avant de la lâchée et regarda sa famille avant de s'avancer. Il se trouva face à Aro, ce dernier avait son air sévère. "Mon ami, tu t'es entouré de beaucoup de personnes."

\- "Ce sont mes témoins comme tu as les tiens." Il n'y avait pas d'émotion dans la voix du médecin, il énonçait juste les faits.

\- "Les roumains également"?

\- ''Ils sont venus d'eux même. Je ne connaissais pas leur plan. Tu peux voir par toi-même." Il voulu tendre sa main mais Aro ne la prit pas.

\- "J'ai vu tout ce que je voulais voir." Carlisle sembla résigner et ramena sa main le long de son corps.

\- "Alors prend ma vie mais laisse ma famille et mes amis hors de ça." Les loups grognèrent à l'unisson des vampires du côté des Cullen.

\- "Chacun paiera pour les actes qu'il a commis." Aro se tourna vers Félix

\- "Non! " Amy se dégagea de la prise de Demetri et se mit entre son Maitre et son ami. "Ils m'ont sauvé la vie." Elle reçu une gifle d'Aro qui la mit sur les fesses, elle avait le gout du sang dans sa bouche.

\- "Aro" Fit la voix calme de Marcus alors que leurs témoins semblaient s'agiter. Les deux frères se regardèrent

\- "Je vous en supplie" Aro revint vers elle, la regardant de haut avant de faire un geste de la main détournant son regard semblant dégouté.

\- "Demetri hors de ma vue." Le garde la releva. "Elle a été manipulée, nous réglerons ça plus tard"

Elle fut tenue à l'arrière par Demetri mais également par Félix. Carlisle semblait avoir un sursit jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient décidé de se qui adviendra de Renesmée. Amy assista au plaidoyer de Bella et d'Edward, la rencontre avec Renesmée. Tout semblait aller contre eux cependant tout changea à l'arrivée d'Alice et Jasper. Tous purent voir la convoitise passé dans le regard d'Aro suivit par l'effroi quand il toucha la main de la voyante. Puis il prit sa décision finale. Les Cullen étaient sauf, Amy se détendit enfin.

\- "Nous partons."

Elle jeta un dernier regard aux autres, s'attardant un peu sur Seth et Bella avec un mince sourire. Puis elle se tourna ver Demetri qui lui mit sa cape sur les épaules. Le voyage fut long pour elle, son fiancé dut la portée une bonne partie du chemin. Ils ne se parlèrent pas, elle profita juste de son odeur. Arrivée au château, elle fut envoyée au cachot sans un mot. Elle eut un rire provoqué par le stress. Elle avait vraiment échangé un château de glace pour un château de feu. Elle avait été enlevée, c'était quand même différent d'une fugue. Elle resta là, seule jusqu'au coucher du soleil où elle eut la visite de Caius, Jane en retrait.

\- "Mon frère m'a laissé faire ce que je pense nécessaire depuis longtemps. La loyauté est quelque chose d'important pour nous." Il entra dans le cachot avec prestance, elle se mit à genoux devant lui.

\- "Je vous suis loyale. Je ne vous ai jamais déshonorée."

\- " Mais ta loyauté envers les Cullen est forte aussi. Envers qui va ta loyauté?" Elle était amie avec les Cullen mais sa loyauté revenait à son clan. Les Volturi étaient son clan, elle reviendrait toujours vers eux.

\- "Envers vous Maitre"

\- "Bien, alors que penses-tu que je devrais faire?" C'était injuste de lui poser cette question, surtout qu'ils savaient tout les deux ce qui allait se passer.

\- "Je ne peux penser à votre place Maitre." C'était limite du sarcasme mais Caius avait toujours réussi à la faire dépasser les limites. Elle sentit son regard sur sa nuque, elle était toujours en position de soumission. Il fit claquer sa langue avant de se tourner vers Jane, lui faisant un petit signe de tête.

La blonde entra, elle ne la regarda même pas. Amy resta statique, elle savait ce qui l'attendait. Elle n'avait pas prévu qu'on la félicite mais elle n'était pas certaine de méritée cette punition. Elle sentit les crocs de Jane dans son cou, la blonde ne but pas beaucoup. Elle attendit, la vampire se releva pendant que son amie restait à genoux. Sous un nouveau signe de Caius, Jane s'exécuta, la douleur vrilla le corps d'Amy, c'était horrible comme si son corps tout entier brulait, se noyait, s'électrocutait. C'était indéfinissable, la douleur était partout à la fois puis plus rien. Elle était essoufflée, à terre, tremblante.

\- "Maitre?" Demanda Jane

\- "Encore."

La douleur revint et repartit deux fois. Elle se remit tant bien que mal à genoux, elle essuya les larmes et la sueur d'un revers de manche. Caius la scrutait, semblant analyser si la punition avait fait son office.

\- "Tu resteras ici pour penser au mot loyauté." Les deux vampires sortirent sans un regard de plus.

Le calice se recroquevilla dans un coin, essayant de calmer les tremblements de ses membres. Loyale, elle l'avait été, elle n'avait jamais pensé à fuir vraiment. Elle appréciait les Cullen mais elle n'avait jamais pensé les rejoindre. Elle était une Volturi ce qui signifiait qu'en tant que telle, elle devait accepter cette punition. Elle resta un long moment au cachot, plusieurs jours. On lui apportait à manger, des humains et de la nourriture. Alors qu'elle dormait à même le sol, elle sentit une main dans ses cheveux. Elle se réveilla en sursaut et vit le sourire de Marcus. Le Maitre se releva et elle resta à le regarder. Il venait de la faire sortir d'un cauchemar où les roumains étaient présents.

\- "Ta punition est levée, mon enfant".

\- "Maitre Caius?" Fit-elle mal à l'aise.

\- "Je connais ta loyauté, Amy. Va."

\- "Merci Maitre."

Elle se leva et épousseta ses habits. Marcus partit suivit par un garde. Elle remonta hors des cachots et s'arrêta. Elle voulait aller voir Demetri mais quelque chose la dérangeait. Des trois Maitres, elle n'avait pas vu Aro depuis son retour. Plutôt depuis qu'il lui avait lancé ce regard de dégout. Elle décida d'utiliser sa liberté retrouvée pour aller à ses appartements. Elle s'y rendit mais arriver devant la porte, elle hésita. Prenant une grande inspiration, elle frappa. Il vint ouvrir, il avait un regard noir. Elle crut qu'il allait l'envoyer balader mais à la place il s'écarta pour la laisser entrée. Elle s'exécuta baissant la tête, il referma la porte derrière elle. Il ne semblait pas vouloir commencer la discussion, il se dirigea vers son bureau.

\- "Maitre?" Mais il ne la regarda même pas semblant occupé à regarder des papiers. Si c'était pour l'ignorer pourquoi l'avoir fait entrer. "Je vous demande pardon Maitre, je ne voulais pas que vous doutiez de ma loyauté. J'espère être toujours considérée comme une Volturi." Elle espérait qu'il la rassure, son avis comptait beaucoup pour elle.

\- "Ses roumains payeront leur félonie mais ils t'ont corrompue l'esprit."

\- "Je ne voulais pas douter de vous"

\- "Mais tu l'as fait" Elle le savait et donc il le savait.

\- "Maitre". Elle gémit jamais il n'avait été si distant avec elle. Elle s'approcha de lui, tremblante, arriver devant lui, il ne la regarda toujours pas. Elle hésita un instant pour ensuite pencher quand même sa tête sur le côté en signe d'offrande. "Maitre" Elle resta un moment comme ça, finalement il passa une main délicate sur son cou traçant sa jugulaire. Puis doucement, il la mordit, c'était comme au début. Il buvait calmement, semblant apprécier sa loyauté retrouvée. Il s'arrêta, se retira et prit le visage de son calice de ses mains.

\- "Je n'aime pas te punir."

\- "Je le méritais." Il sourit avant d'aller s'assoir dans un fauteuil, il lui fit signe de le rejoindre. Il l'installa sur ses genoux.

\- "Que peux-tu me dire de plus sur ce Benjamin?"

\- "Il peut maitriser les quatre éléments."

\- "Amun a toujours eu un don pour trouver les cas rares." Il sembla pensif. "Savais-tu que Demetri avait été engendré par lui?" Elle l'ignorait mais elle avait des difficultés à imaginer son amour avec quelqu'un d'autre que les Volturi.

\- "Non Maitre" Il continua à parler, elle l'écouta la tête poser sur son torse.

\- "Bella est donc un bouclier, elle aurait mérité sa place parmi nous."

\- "Je vous demande pardon." Il lui donna un baiser sur le haut du crâne.

\- "Tu es pardonnée. Ceci étant, je ne veux plus que tu communiques avec eux d'aucune façon que se soit."

\- "Oui Maitre"

\- "Tu peux aller dans tes appartements."

\- "Merci Maitre."

Elle sortit avec une énergie retrouvée. Elle se sentait enfin à sa place, tout était revenu en ordre. Demetri ouvrit la porte avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de poser la main sur la clinche. Il lui prit la main la faisant entrer. Il la serra dans ses bras, la berçant doucement.

\- "J'ai eu tellement peur"

\- "Tu m'as tellement manqué" Ils restèrent enlacé un long moment avant que Demetri la relâche.

\- Les Maitres t'ont pardonnée? Demanda-t-il, elle tourna ses yeux vers lui, ils furent inondés d'eau.

\- "J'ai douté d'eux, de toi, de moi mais pas des Cullen. Je suis tellement désolée."

\- "C'est fini". Il la reprit dans ses bras." Il n'y aura plus que nous maintenant. Plus de Cullen. Je t'aime."

\- "Je t'aime aussi."

Ils restèrent enlacés toute la nuit chacun ne voulant plus lâcher l'autre de peur de le perdre à nouveau.

 **Fin de la première partie**

* * *

 **C'est donc ici que s'achève la première partie de ma fic. La deuxième partie arrivera bientôt et sera plus centrée sur Amy et son frère. Je la mettrais dans la section crossover mais je préviendrais ici quand je la posterai. Je me doute que vous devez trouver Amy un peu "fragile" et obéissante mais elle a vécu à Volterra depuis des années en servant que de Calice pour elle c'était la normalité. Elle n'a pas connu de famille et pour elle Aro est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'un père. Elle devrait avoir une quarantaine d'année mais elle n'a pas vraiment connu le monde extérieur donc pour moi son comportement est compréhensible. N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis. Cependant dans la deuxième partie, elle va vraiment découvrir le monde mais je n'en dis pas plus. Les roumains seront encore de la partie, les Cullen mais un peu moins. Merci à mes trois revieweuses qui seront restées trois jusqu'ici. J'espère vous retrouvez pour la suite.**


	14. La suite

Bonjour amis lecteurs, lectrices.

La suite est en ligne elle s'appelle de Callen à Volturi et se trouve dans la section crossover. J'espère que vous aimerez.

Au plaisir de vous lire

Mackensy


End file.
